Chuck vs FEAR
by HighwayStar76
Summary: Sequel to 'vs. The Grid.' Picks up with Chuck being Intersect free and out of the spy world. Although, who really expected that to last? Death, destruction and mayhem ensues, with a sprinkle of romance and a dash of humor thrown in for fun.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, folks. I am back, and hopefully better than ever, although the last part remains to be seen. This is the sequel to 'vs. The New Girl' and then 'vs. The Grid.' Reading the first is not as important as reading the second, because you will definitely be lost if you haven't read the second. Anyway, I decided this thing had been in the brainstorming stage long enough and decided to go to work. Also, big thanks to TheJusta for beta-ing this puppy, even after we went incommunicado for awhile. Any mistakes are still mine, like always. Me owning nothing still applies, like always. Lastly, as always, I do love me some reviews. Rated T for language and eventually violence. So, here.......we.......go!_

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 1

_**May 15, 2011**_

_**Echo Park, California**_

The sun was rising and shining down on the apartment complex in Echo Park. It was going to be a warm day. The humidity was already high and was only going to get worse. Air conditioners all over the complex could be heard kicking on as the temperature of their owner's apartments reached their threshold.

Inside of Casa Bartowski, Chuck was sound asleep in his bed, a smile plastered to his face. Much like the air conditioners, he was brought to life as the temperature in his bedroom reached his threshold. Yawning widely, he rolled over to the other side of the bed. Noting that it's previous occupant had left, he forced himself up and out of bed.

He made his way to the bathroom first, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He didn't find her in there, but still made use of the bathroom and its facilities. Exiting the bathroom, he marveled at how his new toothpaste managed to make him feel like his teeth were still being cleaned even though he was done brushing.

Sizzlings sounds grew louder as he made his way closer to the kitchen. He smiled to himself. That's why she let him sleep in. She wanted to make them breakfast. He was usually the early bird and made breakfast, but every once in a while, she liked to get up and surprise him with breakfast in bed.

As he stepped into the kitchen and took in the view, he smiled his biggest smile. Every morning, he saw this, but it still made him the happiest man alive. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. He, Chuck Bartowski, kicked out of college, worked at a Buy More and lived with his sister finally had what he had always been dreaming of, a proper family.

His wife, Sarah, was standing beside the burners, watching the pancakes to make sure they didn't burn. She was in her pajamas, a pair of Chuck's boxers and one of his old t-shirts, but still looked gorgeous. She gave him a huge smile as he entered the room. Chuck went up to her and pulled her to him for a kiss. It was short, but sweet, injected with the happiness with his current life.

After letting her get back to the food, he went and sat at the dining room table, which currently was occupied by his two children, four year old fraternal twins. He and Sarah had been lucky. They got a boy and a girl in one go. His son had curly blonde hair with brown eyes while his daughter was a spitting image of Sarah, blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled as he watched them bicker over nothing in particular. They mainly bickered because it seemed that was the accepted brother-sister rule.

He closed his eyes to soak up the tranquility of the moment, the peace he finally had achieved in his life. Then he heard music playing. It was getting louder. The sound of his children bickering grew fainter, as did the smell of the food. Instead the music got louder and louder until...

Chuck opened his eyes, but immediately shut them, the light causing pain as it hit his retinas. His head was killing him and his mouth tasted like paper. The music from his alarm clock was blaring and the singer was yelling.

"_This...is...my...curse!"_

'How appropriate,' Chuck thought as he reached over to shut it off. He rolled over on his back and yawned. He heard commotion in the kitchen, no doubt Katie getting ready for school. After stretching his arms and legs, Chuck got out of bed and made his way across the hallway to the bathroom. He did his business, brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. He still had the short hair and three day old beard going. He wasn't sure why he kept it, but he found that he liked the new look. It gave him confidence and a sense of maturity that he had been lacking before he'd been on the run.

Out in the kitchen, he was enjoying his coffee while Katie ate her cereal.

"So," Chuck started, "you get all your homework done?"

"Yeah, finished it all last night," she managed to say between bites.

Chuck watched her eat. She seemed to be doing okay, far better than he had when his parents had left him. She now carried herself with a sense of maturity and realism, no doubt from the horror she had been forced to witness. It saddened Chuck to know he was the cause of her pain and the loss of her innocence. She should be excited for school, eager to learn. Instead, she seemed only apathetic, almost as if nothing really mattered.

Chuck wasn't sure how it had happened but he wound up as her legal guardian, all the paperwork in order, probably the government's doing. He also kept getting deposits of money into his savings account every two weeks like clockwork. He tried to trace the source of this incoming cash, but couldn't find out from where it originated. It seemed to appear from nowhere, but he had a pretty good idea who it was coming from.

Katie finished up her food and put her dishes in the sink. She gathered up her things and made for the door.

"Hey, you have fun," Chuck said. "And be safe."

"I will Chuck, don't worry." She gave him a half smile and left.

Chuck sighed as he watched her form leave the apartment. It worried him to no end when he wasn't with her. If anyone wanted to get to him, and there were plenty of people he could think of, she would be their target. Thankfully her cell phone had a GPS device in it that Chuck could regularly check if he wanted to, which means he didn't have to bug her to know she was safe.

Chuck finished up his coffee and then walked back to the bathroom. Although the coffee had awakened him somewhat, nothing like scalding water spraying down on him would invigorate his tired body. As he let the water run over his form, he thought back to his dream.

He had been having them for the past two months. A part of him was happy because it meant he got to see Sarah, even if it wasn't real. However, another part, the conscious part, didn't feel he should be dreaming about her at all. He'd made his choice and she wasn't it. He chose to free himself of the Intersect rather than try to figure out their situation and make the best of it. He was also feeling guilty that he dreamt of Sarah and not Kristin.

A horrible thought came across his mind when he thought of Kristin. In all their time together, they hadn't taken one picture together. He had nothing to remember her by except Katie, and the memories of why she was with him weren't pleasant. He had nothing of the good times, their dates, their talks, the way she helped him when he was about ready to give up on himself, on people. He thought back to their first encounters and a sad smile formed on his mouth while his eyes watered.

Forcing himself to stop focusing on the past, he turned off the shower to start the day. He dried off, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, then made his way to the couch placing his cell phone on the coffee table.

"Hmm, what shall we play today?" he pondered aloud.

After mulling over his thoughts, he decided to go a little old school, popping in _Sonic 2_ on the Sega Genesis. He'd beaten the game countless times, but it was still fun as hell to race around the levels collecting rings and destroying the evil robots.

Chuck had been playing for close to an hour before his phone rang.

'Finally,' he thought, pausing the game. His first customer of the day. Chuck worked from his home as a computer consultant. Basically, he was a freelance computer fixer. Ellie had a couple of CEO's as patients, and when she heard them complaining about their operating systems, she suggested that they call Chuck. Needless to say, some phone calls and a few satisfied customers later, Chuck had found himself a job. Those two CEO's gave his number to their colleagues and pretty soon, by word of mouth, he had become the go to guy when hardware went haywire. A few companies wanted to scoop him up, but he declined their offers. He was doing decent, plus working from home had its advantages, mainly that he always knew what was happening around his residence.

He glanced down at the caller ID and saw his sister, Ellie, smiling up at him. He rolled his eyes, wondering what she could possibly need now, and answered the phone. He also started the game back up.

"Hey sis, computer on the fritz?" Chuck answered.

"No Chuck. Oh, that's right, you're 'working', aren't you?" Chuck could see her making air quotes around the word 'working'. She disagreed with his choice to work at home, especially when she saw that most of the time he was playing video games waiting for customers. She said he needed a steady job with constant income, but with the mystery donor, Chuck had plenty of money to stay afloat.

"You know it. Ah come on, I totally dodged that missile," he spat at the television as he watched Sonic die. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could come pick me up. Devon's got to work a double, and I need to get home to Ryan and relieve the sitter. She's been there for about 12 hours straight."

"Why can't you just take the car and pick Devon up at the hospital when his shift ends?" Chuck questioned, seeing ulterior motives to his sister's request, not to mention that he was only a few levels away from beating the game.

"Look, Chuck, can you pick me up or not?" Ellie replied, an edge in her voice. "It's not like you're doing anything important anyway."

"Are you kidding? I'm about to set a personal best on _Sonic 2_. I was perfect in my attempts to get the Chaos Emeralds, which means I've been SuperSonic for a good portion of the game, thus ensuring I beat my best time ever. How is that not important?"

"That better be sarcasm I hear, and I better see you in 15 minutes." She promptly hung up on him.

Chuck contemplated standing her up and finishing the game. But then he thought about the repercussions of such actions, and decided the best route was to acquiesce to Ellie's demands. A happy Ellie was better than an angry Ellie, for everyone.

So, 15 minutes later, Chuck was walking into the hospital. He meandered his way over to the free clinic, where Ellie said she would be. As he suspected, she was no where to be found. However, there were a few nurses behind the desk that was in the middle of the room, so he approached them.

"Hey, Chuck," greeted the the eldest member of the trio as Chuck walked up. She was about 50 with round features and an overall positive demeanor.

"Hello Ruth, you haven't happened to see that sister of mine, have you?" Chuck asked, giving the group a dazzling smile. Even though it wasn't necessary, everything that Roy taught him about charming a woman, he used whenever he got the chance. It was second nature to him now.

"Why, is something wrong, Chuck?" replied the youngest of the group, Rachel, a shapely woman with short black hair, brown eyes and a picturesque smile. She had been there only a few months. Chuck was sure she could have been a model, but the fact that she chose to help people made her all that more attractive. She gave him a look of concern as she studied his figure, looking for some sort of ailment.

"Oh, everything is fine, just fine. I'm supposed to pick her up so she can get home to Ryan."

"Oooh, Ryan is so cute. He is going to be like his father, I know it," stated Carol, a woman in her thirties who, despite the scowl that seemed etched on her face, was actually quite pleasant.

"You're right, he is going to be 'awesome'," Chuck replied. The group shared a laugh. "So, you think you can find Ellie for me?"

"Yes, sure," said Ruth as she picked up the phone.

"So, Chuck," Rachel said, "you seeing anybody?"

"No, not at the moment," Chuck answered pleasantly. 'This is why she wanted me here, shoulda known,' Chuck thought. Ellie had been encouraging him to start dating again, that he had grieved long enough. The fact was, Chuck was sure that there was no way he would find love again. He'd been in love with Sarah, thought she was perfect, but he'd ruined that. Then he met Kristin, one of the few positives during the most difficult time of his life, but that was destroyed again by him. With the Jill fiasco, the constant back and forth with Sarah, and then Kristin's death, Chuck wasn't sure he'd let himself love again. It would be just too painful to have to go through that once more.

"Really?" Rachel replied, an eagerness in her voice that Chuck knew was spelling trouble, "I'm surprised a handsome man like you hasn't been snatched up yet. So..."

Ruth interrupted, "Ellie says she is going to be here in a few minutes. She was needed for an emergency consult. She said she'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Thanks, Ruth."

"No problem. I love helping people."

"You sure about that?," someone yelled from one of seats in the waiting area. "I've been sitting here for almost 30 minutes now." Chuck didn't laugh, but he had amused smirk on his face.

"It'll still be a few minutes, sir," she answered, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Well ladies, I'll see you around. As always, it's been a pleasure."

"I'll join you Chuck," Rachel said. "I'm about ready to go on break anyway. I wouldn't mind the company." She was smiling at him.

"Of course."

As Rachel stepped out from behind the desk, Chuck offered his arm, which she gladly accepted. The pair walked down the hallway of the hospital arm in arm, pleasantly chit-chatting. As they entered the cafeteria, Rachel got herself a coffee. Ever the gentlemen, Chuck paid for it.

"Chuck, you didn't have to do that," she said.

"I think I do. You're far too pretty to have to pay for something like coffee." Even though it was lame, Rachel still blushed, which Chuck smiled at.

The pair took a seat in a booth.

Deciding it would be best just to mollify his sister for the time being, he asked, "So, before Ruth interrupted us, I believe you wanted to say something."

"Oh, umm, that," Rachel mumbled, "I was just wondering, you know, if you weren't busy or anything, if you wanted to do something tomorrow night." She had been avoiding his eyes as she spoke, but she lifted her head up to see him smiling back at her. She blushed again, which Chuck found slightly amusing.

"I take it you've never had to ask anyone out before?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, if I may say so, you kinda reminded me of me back in college, which is an unflattering comparison, believe me."

"Well, it's usually the guy's responsibility to ask the girl. It's a rule of some sort, I swear. Kinda like with proposing. The guy has to go it."

"Hmm, you may be right. But then it is definitely the girl's responsibility to say yes."

"I don't know about that."

"Why's that?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because." She gave him a smirk.

"Man, that is so unfair to the guy," Chuck said, shaking his head.

"You think?"

"Definitely."

"Fine, we'll play it you're way."

"What do you mean?"

"Just ask me out tomorrow night."

"Okay, you wanna do something tomorrow night?"

"Yes," she answered quickly, smiling radiantly. "See, we played it your way. Happy?" She had an amused glint in her eye.

"Very," Chuck said. He raised an arm into the air and exclaimed, "Victory!"

Rachel started laughing. "Here, give me your phone." He handed it to her. She took a picture of herself and then programmed her number in it. She then called herself on his phone, thus getting his number. She handed his phone back to him. Then she took out her phone.

"Smile," she said, holding it up.

Chuck gave her the classic Bartowski grin.

"Man, you are really photogenic," she said looking at his picture. "Oh, there is your sister." They both got up from the booth.

"I'll call you tomorrow sometime. Let you know what the plan of attack is."

"Okay. See you then." She got on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As Rachel made her way back to the clinic, Ellie flashed her the thumbs up with a questioning look. Rachel smiled big and nodded, throwing a glance back at Chuck. Chuck had to roll his eyes as he watched them.

Ellie made her way to Chuck, grinning goofily.

"So, got plans tomorrow, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. All according to your master plan," he finished, waving his fingers at her. "I shoulda known you'd try something like this."

"Oh, come on, Chuck. She's nice, smart, not to mention pretty hot."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Is there something Awesome should know about?" Chuck asked, grinning like an idiot.

"What? Oh," she hit him on the arm. "Why can't I admit that I think another girl is attractive without doubt being cast on my sexuality?"

"I don't know. Just the way things are, I guess."

"I mean, I wouldn't think you were gay if you thought another man was attractive."

Chuck tried not to laugh. "Well, that's good, but I'm sure it won't ever happen."

"You'll never admit that you think another man is attractive?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's just weird."

"Why though? It's not like you're asking him out or anything."

"Okay, this conversation is officially over."

Chuck turned to leave, but he bumped into a woman, causing her tray of food to go all over her front and on the floor.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," Chuck said, housing that 'oh shit' expression on his face. He bent down to try to clean up some of the mess.

"You might wanna step back, cause I'm about to knee you in face," said a very familiar voice.

Chuck looked up at the woman. His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. What would she be doing here? Her eyes were closed. She was slowly clenching and unclenching her fists, trying to calm herself.

"No way," Chuck muttered under his breath. He stood up and said, "Carina?"

Her eyes shot open. She was wearing a confused expression as she looked over his face, trying to remember. He saw her eyes get wide as she figured it out. Then, forgetting she was covered in pudding and ketchup, she put on a predatory smile.

"Hey, Chuckie."

_A/N 2: The plan is to release a chapter every week. They will be shorter, and hopefully of a higher quality, than my last story. Also, the story will mostly, and I mean pretty much all the time, follow Chuck. I may cut away here and there, but you will be getting a whole lotta Chuck._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, here it is, as promised. This chapter starts moving things forward a little bit. The Chuck/Carina convo gave me some problems, so who knows how it turned out, although I hope it's okay. I loved the reviews. It appears you guys were looking forward to this story. I can only hope that it meets your expectations. As always, gotta thank TheJusta for his beta work, but any mistakes are still mine. I don't own Chuck in any way, shape or form. Well, I think that's all for now. See you all next week. For now, please read, review, and enjoy._

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 2

**_May 15, 2011_**

**_Echo Park, California_**

Chuck was in his bedroom, fussing over his hair while looking himself over in the mirror. He wasn't sure why he cared so much about his appearance. After all, it wasn't like a real date or anything. He was just going out with a friend for a meal. Nothing was going to happen, he was sure of that. Yet, he still felt the need to look his best. Frowning at his reflection, he took off his shirt and looked for another.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," came a female voice from his doorway.

Chuck spun around quickly and found a smiling Carina looking back at him. He sighed and turned back to his closet, looking for a different shirt. Carina noticed the many scars on his chest and back, making a mental note to find out what the hell had happened to him since she'd last been there. He finally settled on just a plain button up to go along with his khakis. When he threw the shirt on, he heard Carina make a disappointed noise in the door way. He rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

The pair were heading out for a pleasant evening on the town. After getting over the shock of seeing each other after quite some time, and Chuck covering Carina in her lunch, Chuck suggested he take her out to make up for ruining her clothes. Carina suggested an alternative, something along the lines of Chuck using his tongue as a washcloth, but he respectfully declined.

"How did you get in?" Chuck asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Katie let me in. Why, you think I broke in? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time, but I'm not trying to steal anything this time either," she finished with a smirk.

Chuck chuckled, but internally let out a sigh of relief. He had personally installed the motion detectors around the outside of his place. He was fairly confident that no one could get in unnoticed, but Carina sneaking up on him was an unwelcome surprise.

"Yeah, I remember. So, shall we?"

The pair moved into the living room, where Katie was finishing up her homework. Chuck quickly set the security system to call his phone if anything went wrong in the apartment, told Katie he wouldn't be out too late, and then left.

"So, where are we going?" Carina asked, interlocking arms with Chuck as the passed the fountain.

"Oh, nowhere fancy," Chuck replied.

After ten minutes of small talk in Carina's car, they finally made their way to the Bamboo Dragon. After placing their orders, they started up the real conversation that Carina had been dying to have, letting her disdain for the lack of a proper date slide.

"So, how long have you been out of the game?" she asked, taking a small sip of her water.

"Are you sure we should be talking about this?" Chuck replied warily, looking around for anyone who appeared overly interested in them.

"Sure. What else are we going to do? You've been pretty explicit about what won't happen this evening," she answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Look, it's not that 'that' doesn't sound fun. It's just, why me? I hardly seem like your type."

"I know, but you had Sarah smitten. Is it so wrong to wonder how that happened?" Carina asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You think I got Sarah to like me because of my prowess in bed?" Chuck started laughing.

She looked at him curiously. "You mean you guys never..."

Chuck's eyes went wide. "What? Why would you think that?"

Now Carina started laughing. "I would think that was fairly obvious."

"We worked together. It would have gotten weird," Chuck defended.

"Oh, come on. It can be fun to mix business and pleasure," she said sensually, rubbing her foot up Chuck's leg.

"Carina," Chuck warned. Carina pouted as she had to lower her foot, but a new thought came across her mind.

"Since when did you become so forward? I seem to recall you being rather timid, and afraid."

Chuck coughed nervously. "I don't think I'm supposed to say. You know, national security and all."

"Did you toughen up while on the road?" Carina asked nonchalantly as Chuck took a drink. He inhaled rapidly, sending water down the wrong hole. He sputtered and coughed, eventually able to breathe normally again. Carina wore a victorious smile on her face.

"Well, I guess that embarrassing display seems to confirm that I hadn't expected you to know that," Chuck said meekly.

"I think I'm one of the few."

"Why's that?"

"Well, when you left, Sarah put out contact to people who owed her favors and who she trusted. I was one of those lucky few. If I came across you, I was supposed to contact her."

Chuck nodded.

"So, did the road toughen you up?" Carina asked again, pestering him for more information. She had a theory, a crazy theory, but the timing of certain events made it seem all the more likely. If it was true, then she was sitting across from a legend.

"I guess you could say that," Chuck acknowledged, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's it. No details?"

"I don't believe you have the necessary clearance," Chuck answered with a smirk.

Finally, their food arrived and Chuck was able to put a halt to the conversation. He didn't really want to talk about his life on the road, while Carina, always digging for information, tried not to be upset that their conversation had been interrupted. Hoping to turn the conversation in his favor, Chuck started asking questions.

"So, how does someone like yourself wind up here in Burbank?"

"Oh, you know, work," Carina answered in between bites.

"Yeah, but why a hospital?" Chuck further inquired. He then took another bite of his Sizzling Shrimp. Carina unconsciously twitched her left shoulder. Chuck noticed and nodded. "I gotcha. Rehab."

"What?" Carina cried indignantly. "Chuck, I'm not an addict."

"I'm not saying that. I mean physical rehab. Took one to the shoulder, huh?"

Carina huffed. "You must have gotten better at spying. Either that, or I've gotten worse."

"Don't feel too bad. More than a few people have been outwitted by yours truly," Chuck finished with a grin. "But seriously, it's no big deal. As I'm sure you noticed earlier, I've taken my fair share of abuse."

"Is that one of the reasons you left the game?" Carina asked, hoping to find out more.

"One of the reasons. Like I told you before, I didn't think I was cut out for the lifestyle and the road trip definitely proved that."

"How so?" Carina asked sweetly.

Chuck looked away. Part of him wanted to answer, to finally be able to talk about what happened with someone who understood, who could offer help. The other part wanted to just bury the past and never acknowledge it.

"I did a lot of things I'm not proud of," he finally said quietly, looking down at the table. "and I made one huge mistake, something I'll always have to live with." He felt Carina take his hand, but he didn't care.

"That's how you wound up with Katie?" Carina asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm lucky she didn't wind up dead too. Few seconds later and..." but Chuck couldn't even acknowledge thought, he wouldn't.

"She's okay," Carina said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "She's safe now, thanks to you. At least you got out alive. Most people don't. They realize too late that they can't do it anymore."

"I know, I know," Chuck replied. "I just think about how my life was on the road, and when I compare that to the last ten months, I know I made the right decision to leave."

'Ten months,' Carina thought. 'It was true.' She couldn't believe it. The rumors, the speculations and Chuck was the one.

"Wow," Carina muttered softly, but not softly enough.

"What, what is it?"

"It's nothing," Carina quickly recovered. "The food was spicier than I thought." Chuck wasn't letting her off that easy.

"Carina, tell me." She met his eyes, but had to look away. His gaze was too intense. She tried to take her hand away from his, but he grasped it tightly. "Tell me!" he said more forcefully.

Seeing no way out of this, Carina acquiesced. "You're the one. 'The Ghost'."

Chuck gave her a look of confusion. "'The Ghost'?"

Carina leaned in, an act which Chuck quickly mimicked. "You're the agent who just said, 'Fuck it,' and went off doing things your way. You went all over the states, finding enemy cells and destroying them, no questions asked, nobody left alive."

Chuck quickly backed away. That was the story Beckman and Bennet had spun, renegade agent takes matters into his own hands. Chuck was disgusted with himself. That's how people view him. An outlaw, a vigilante. 'Still better than the truth,' he thought bitterly.

"No, Chuck, don't look like that. You cut around all the bureaucracy bullshit and went and got the job done. Sure, the higher ups and the politicians hated it, but so what. You just wanted to keep the country safe, any means necessary. Plus, you made an example of enemy cells operating in the country. It didn't matter if they offered to talk, what they knew. If they were the enemy, they were dead. You earned quite a reputation, even amongst the criminals."

Chuck gave her a small smile. 'If she only knew,' he thought miserably. The pair became noticeably quiet after that. Chuck felt sick. Here he was, portrayed as a hero, when he was anything but that. He was selfish, he couldn't have cared less about the 'greater good', yet he was getting praise from someone who was. This new view of himself made him feel even worse.

As they finished up eating, Chuck decided he would call it an early night.

"Carina, I don't feel much like dessert, and," he added, seeing Carina open her mouth, "I don't wanna hear any sexual innuendo involving chocolate syrup or whipped cream or anything like that," he finished, giving her a glare.

Carina just smiled at him. If it were at all possible, she wanted to sleep with Chuck even more. Finding out he'd never been with Sarah, his new found attitude and lack of interest, plus the fact that he was 'The Ghost', he'd be her biggest conquest to date. Well, she was going to be in town until the end of week. He'd eventually give in. They all did, even Casey. Smirking to herself as she pictured the NSA agent handcuffed to a bed in his underwear, she got in her car and drove him back to his place.

***

Rachel watched the pair get into the car and drive away. Smiling to herself, she pulled the listening device from her ear and placed it on the dash. He was the one, the one they'd been searching for ever since their Intersect room was found and consequently destroyed. Never did she believe when she was sent to find out who the CIA was watching did she believe it would be him.

FEAR had been searching a long time for 'The Ghost', the man who crippled Fulcrum by himself. No wonder the CIA had a pair of agents tailing him at all times. He was so valuable, yet here he was, ripe for the picking. She would get her choice of assignments when they had him. A perverse smile formed on her face when she realized it was Ellie, his sister, who had made all this possible. Ellie's persistent nagging of him to ask her out allowed her access to his phone, which, once she programmed the virus in, allowed her to hack the phone and listen in to his conversations. It was like planting a bug without the actual bug.

She picked up her phone and called her superior.

"Smith, secure."

"Moss, secure. Sir, it's him. The one we've been looking for. He's the one the CIA has been watching. He's 'The Ghost'," she finished excitedly.

"Are you sure? Mistakes will be severely punished, remember."

"I know, sir, but it's him. I hacked his phone and listened to a conversation he had with some redhead. Sounds like they go way back, before he became 'The Ghost'. Anyway, she asked him and he acknowledged it."

"This is splendid news, splendid. If all goes well, FEAR will owe you greatly."

"Thank you, sir. How shall we proceed?"

"We will grab him tonight. A four man team is being dispatched as we speak. You will meet up with them, go over the recon you did on his place, and then grab him."

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with him tomorrow. I can slip him something while we're eating. That would be easier."

"No," Smith stated forcefully. "You have no idea how much he knows of you or where his allegiances may lay. You could be walking into a trap for all you know. We do it tonight, while he sleeps."

Rachel bit the inside of her lip. "Yes sir. What about the girl who lives with him?"

"Grab her too. We don't know how persuasive we may have to be."

"Okay sir, will do."

"A reminder, failure is not an option."

"Yes sir."

Rachel set her jaw, started the car and drove back to her place, already planning the assault on Casa Bartowski in her mind.

***

The pair had been riding in her car for about five minutes. Chuck didn't feel like speaking, and Carina was more concerned with a car that seemed to be following theirs. "Umm, Chuck, I think we have company."

"Huh?" Chuck asked, not really listening.

"A tail."

Chuck perked up. "Oh," he said, glancing in his side mirror and then glancing back over his shoulder. When he saw the car, he turned back around and sighed. "That's nothing. Just my CIA tail."

"You have a CIA tail?" Carina asked, throwing a glance at Chuck.

"Yeah," Chuck said dismissively. "I think Bennett is keeping an eye on me, making sure nothing happens so he can call in a favor if he needs to."

Carina nodded and turned her eyes back to the road. After a few more minutes of silence, Carina's car pulled up outside Chuck's complex and stopped.

"Well, I'm sure that was fun for you," Chuck said dryly.

"I've had worse dinners," she replied truthfully. An attempt hadn't been made on her life, something she couldn't say never happened before at dinner. "Besides, hanging out with you was an illuminating experience."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I think I'm gonna get going." He sighed as he undid his seat belt.

"Hey, I'm going to be in town all week. Remember that offer I made last time, and this afternoon." Chuck nodded with a small grin. "It still stands. Anytime, just give me a call and let me know when and where."

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Chuck replied as he got out of the car. He bent down so he was looking in through the window. "Take care of that shoulder." He gave the car a couple of pats and walked away. Chuck heard her peel out as he walked by the fountain. He looked at his watch. It was only 9:30 pm. He sighed again and stepped across the threshold and into his home.

The lights were off and everything was packed away. He smiled at the peacefulness of the scene, the normalcy of it. Taking off his shoes, he activated the motion sensors around the place and the courtyard. After brushing his teeth and throwing on his pajamas, he climbed into bed. It had been nice seeing Carina again, but learning that he was being looked up as some sort of idol had certainly dampened the mood. As he was drifting off to sleep, he remembered that he had to set up a date for tomorrow. Groaning, he rolled over dreading the mindless small talk he'd have to endure.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well, here it is, the assault on Casa Bartowski. Hope you all enjoy it. Props to TheJusta for the beta, but any mistakes are still mine. I still do not own anything pertaining to Chuck. Thanks for reviews, loved them as always. Well, that's about it, I can't think of much else. So please, read, review, and enjoy._

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 3

**_May 16, 2011_**

**_Echo Park, California_**

It was just after 3:00am when the black SUV pulled up outside of Chuck's apartment complex. The driver, Rachel Moss, exited the vehicle and took a look down the street. Noting the distinct absence of sound, she motioned to her passengers to exit as well. One man left from the front passenger seat and three came out of the back. All five people moved to the back of the SUV, where the hatch had been opened. Rachel pulled off the fake floor piece revealing a cache of weapons and gear.

She handed each man a pair of thermal goggles and a tranquilizer gun while she grabbed a 9mm with silencer attached. One man looked at the piece of plastic in his hand and scoffed.

"He is to be taken alive," Rachel said, giving the man a glare as she handed out the ear pieces. "I'll take care of the CIA tail first. Once they are out of the way, we breach our target's residence at the same time. Remember, no casualties inside his place. Okay, Simmons, go find the breaker box. Cut the power on my signal. Everyone else fan out."

The group stealthily made their way around the apartment complex. Two men standing by the mailbox. They would breach in through the front door and guest bedroom window. One would go through the porch from the back while another would go through the master bedroom window. Simmons was at the breaker box at the moment, waiting for the signal.

Rachel positioned herself just outside a bedroom window of the CIA agent's apartment.

"Ok, Simmons, kill it."

All light from within the apartment complex went out, covering the area in an unusual amount of darkness. Simmons made his way to his post, just outside the master bedroom, while Rachel breached the CIA agent's place. She quickly got her gun at the ready. Footsteps could be heard moving towards her. She crouched down behind the bed, using it as a cover. One man appeared looking distressed as he opened up the closet door, which turned out to be an armory. She fired her gun three times, each bullet striking the man in his back. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Quickly moving her way out of the bedroom, she narrowly avoided detection from the other agent's flashlight as she took cover in the bathroom. Using the darkness to her advantage, she placed the tip of her gun in the door frame and closed the door so only her gun was sticking out. The CIA agent was carefully moving his way towards the bedroom, calling out for his partner. After getting no response, he pulled out his cell phone to call in support. He took one more step forward, which happened to put him in Rachel's line of sight. Two muffled gunshots later, the CIA was dead on the floor, not having finished dialing.

She smiled as she looked down at her handiwork. Making her way quickly to the front door of the apartment, she quietly exited the door, barely stepping into the courtyard.

She spoke to her watch in a whisper, "We're all clear. Everyone move into position and we go in on my mark."

She got chirps of agreement from everyone. She inched her way over to his bedroom window, where she intended to enter the apartment as she saw another member of the team get closer to the front door. Suddenly, the silence was destroyed by the Mission Impossible theme coming from Chuck's bedroom.

"Everyone freeze," she spoke quickly, turning her gaze to Chuck's bedroom.

She watched as he grabbed his phone and looked at it. Then, she and her teams thermal screens all went black, static the only noise emanating from the earpieces.

***

Chuck groaned as he rolled over, angry at having his dream interrupted. The sound of the Mission Impossible theme coming from his phone quickly caught his attention however. Someone had tripped the motion sensors outside. It was usually nothing, just a small animal passing by, but it always made him nervous. As he reached for his phone, he noticed that his room was unusually dark. He glanced at his clock on the nightstand and saw that it was out. Without even thinking, he pressed a couple of buttons on his phone, which activated a small, but powerful, electromagnetic pulse. If there were nefarious spies outside his house, he was sure he just disabled their electrical equipment.

From underneath his pillow, he grabbed his Desert Eagle and placed the phone in his pants pocket. Disengaging the safety, he did a quick scan of his room. Then he placed a wrist band containing some throwing knives onto his forearm that he grabbed from underneath the nightstand before exiting into the hallway. Pointing his gun in front of him, he was barely able to discern the walls on either side of him. Luckily, having lived there for a long time, he could naturally move about the place, lights on or not. He quickly proceeded down to the master bedroom where Katie slept, clad only in his pajama pants.

He quietly pushed the door open. His eyes, though adjusted to the darkness, still were unable to see much of anything. Hearing nothing but rhythmic breathing, he proceeded in slowly. Keeping his ears alert for any sounds of movement, he shook Katie awake.

Grumbling, she rolled over to face him, "Wuz goin' on?"

"Katie, get up. We have a situation," he finished urgently.

Recognizing the tone, Katie quickly got out of her bed and made her way to the closet, just like she had been instructed long ago. She stepped inside of it and grabbed a flashlight that had been placed on the shelf. She muffled the light as she turned it on, but there was enough light for her to take in the scene. Chuck was standing just outside the closet, holding his gun and wearing the arm band.

"Okay Katie, I'm going to lock you in."

"But what if something happens to you?" she asked, worried.

"Don't worry about it. Your safety is what matters most to me. Ellie will come by if you don't show up at school tomorrow. When she sees this, she'll let you out."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

She hesitated, but added, "I love you Chuck."

In the dim light, she saw his face contort into a real smile, something she hardly ever saw anymore. "I love you too."

Chuck took the flashlight, turned it off and then pulled the closet doors shut. Instead of being standard wood, these were made of reinforced steel. Chuck had also reinforced the inside of the walls of the closet, making it a small panic room. He carefully closed the doors, a slight metallic ping sounding as they met in the middle. Chuck sealed the latches on the top and bottom of the door. Chuck spun the dials on both of the combination locks. Only he and Ellie knew the combination. He wouldn't even let her tell Devon.

Chuck stood still, listening for sounds of movement. He heard someone stumble in the living room, tripping over his coffee table. He heard an intake of breath from behind him. Without even thinking, he grabbed a knife and threw it in the direction of the noise. A small thud and sounds of gasping confirmed to Chuck he had hit his target. Chuck carefully walked over to the person on the ground, who was clutching at his throat. The man was bleeding furiously, the knife lodged into the side of his neck. Chuck reached down and wrenched it out, killing the man in the process. He also grabbed the man's gun.

Chuck saw light beams between the closed bedroom door and the floor. He hastily made his way out the open window the intruder just entered, catching his foot on the window sill and unceremoniously sending himself onto the pavement outside. Cursing quietly, he stood up and grabbed his phone, dialing the only person he believed could help and who he trusted.

As it was ringing, he noticed that the gun he just picked up was in fact a tranq gun. 'Well, at least they aren't here to kill me,' he thought. He placed the Desert Eagle in his waist band, the cool metal in the small of his back calming him somewhat. The tranq gun would be more effective since it was quieter. Finally, the ringing stopped.

"You better be outside my room wearing nothing but a smile," said a sleepy female voice.

"Yeah, maybe later. Got a bit of a situation over here. Some people broke into my apartment, and judging by the gear, they wanna capture me."

He heard the rustling of sheets as Carina started getting dressed.

"I'll be there in five. And Chuck, you are _so_ going to owe me for this," she finished with a smirk in her voice.

Chuck put the phone back in his pocket and made his way carefully around the apartment complex so that he was leaning against the mailboxes. He glanced around the courtyard, only hearing the gargling of the fountain and seeing nothing. He turned his eyes skyward, but so nothing but blackness, no stars, no lights of any kind.

Chuck cautiously moved along the edge of the apartment complex that used to be Casey's, and which now belonged to the CIA tail. Wearing no shoes, and saying a quiet thank you to whoever swept the courtyard, Chuck made no noise as he slowly made his way to the Morgan door. Just as he passed the point where the neighboring apartment became, the window to his room flew open.

His grip tightening on the knife in his left hand and tranq gun in his right, he leaned against the wall willing himself not to be seen. Chuck's enemy took a quick look around, spotted nothing suspicious, then proceeded out the window. The enemy held his gun out in front of him, looking around for shadows moving in the darkness.

Chuck put the tranq gun in the front of his waist band. He crept slowly towards the enemy, knife at the ready. Stepping only on the balls of his feet, he made no noise as he finally came up behind his prey. Waiting for the right moment to strike, Chuck tensed his muscles in anticipation and held his breath.

A scuffle of noise in the direction of the Chuck's front door caused his prey to turn, exposing his back to Chuck. Realizing that this was the opportunity he was waiting for, he quickly slipped his right arm around the man's throat. Chuck positioned his arm so that his elbow was under the man's chin. Chuck flexed his arm, pulling it up and back, cutting off air to the struggling man.

The enemy agent brought up his left hand, which held the tranq gun, and turned it so that he could shoot behind him. Chuck positioned himself behind the man so that he wouldn't be able to get hit with the dart. The man squeezed the trigger, causing the silent struggle to be broken by the whiz of the darts as they left the gun.

Fight was quickly leaving the man, who made one last attempt to free himself from Chuck's grasp. He leaned forward, hoping to throw Chuck off balance. With his height advantage, Chuck's feet never left the ground. Finally the man threw his weight backwards into Chuck, causing the pair to go into the wall of the apartment. Chuck hit the wall with a grunt, the impact of him into the wall and the man's body into his causing the air to leave his lungs. However, he still held his grip around the man's throat. Quickly, the man ceased to struggle, and Chuck quietly let him fall to the ground.

Although the exchange lasted about 45 seconds, Chuck had sheen of sweat coating his forehead and chest. He was breathing heavily, hands on his knees. 'Awesome was right,' Chuck thought, 'I definitely need to work on my cardio.'

Chuck looked down at the man, unsure of what to do. He crouched down to feel the man's neck, and indeed there was still a pulse. Chuck threw his head back and looked skyward, hoping something would give him an answer to the question of what to do with this man.

With nothing at his disposal to tie the man up, the next best option was to tranq him. But what if some of his buddies found him and they left together? They knew who Chuck was, who his friends and family were. They would all be at risk. He couldn't lose them, not when he had a chance to prevent it. He took a few calming breaths and readied the knife in his hand.

'Come on, you can do this,' he told himself. He blinked a few times and tried to get the nerve to do it. His hand started shaking.

'Remember? Remember what happened when they found Kristin and Katie. That could be Ellie or Awesome, or your nephew.'

Images of Kristin's dead body filled his mind's eye, along with a surge of hatred. These people were animals. They killed for nothing but power or money. They were cold blooded killers.

'Think and act like they do,' chimed in Bryce's voice.

In one swift motion, Chuck brought the knife down and into the man's chest. The man's body started to shake as blood poured from his mouth and the wound in his chest. A few short gasps later, the man's heart was no longer beating, having been penetrated by the tip of Chuck's blade.

Chuck heaved the man into a fireman carry and went into his room via the Morgan door. Placing the man on the floor, Chuck couldn't help but be somewhat disgusted to notice that the man's blood was all over his right shoulder, sliding slowly over his chest and back. Although Chuck had passed his squeamishness about blood a long time ago, the feel of the warm liquid running down his skin was sickening.

While looking for something to wipe the blood off with, Chuck heard footsteps outside his door. He saw light dancing around underneath it. Quickly getting a plan in his head, he searched his pants for the flashlight. Not finding it, he deduced it must have fallen out of his pants as he tripped over the window sill. He knelt down next to the slain foe. Searching the man's coat and pants, he found what he was looking for, another flashlight. He quickly made his way to the door, waiting for the telltale sound that would give away the man's position, at least to Chuck.

Listening intently, the squeak of the floorboard filled Chuck's ears. He hastily opened the door, not caring that he was making noise. It fact, he was counting on it. The man turned to him, but Chuck blinded him by shining the flashlight in his eyes. It worked, somewhat. Chuck felt the prick of needle hit his arm.

He pulled it out quickly as he rushed his attacker. He slammed him into the wall, knocking the gun out of the attacker's hands. Chuck quickly felt pain in his ribs as he absorbed a few punches. In the darkness, the pair traded blows, more often missing than hitting. Bruised and covered in someone else's blood, Chuck needed to end the fight quickly. The little amount of tranquilizer was entering his system, and although the adrenaline rush was slowing it's effects, his movements were becoming more labored and less effective.

The attacker sensed this, and went on the offensive. He landed a few blows to Chuck's midsection, but Chuck managed to sidestep an uppercut, which left his attacker exposed. Chuck threw his own uppercut while holding his knife. He connected, sending the blade up through the bottom of the attacker's mouth. The man howled in pain as Chuck pulled the blade back out and threw a nasty hook with his knife holding hand. His aim was true, sending the blade into the man's skull at his temple. The blade, still in Chuck's hand, left the man's head as he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Chuck exhaled painfully, his ribs bruised from the beating he took. He heard movement from behind him, likely coming near the dining table, but before he had a chance to react, a light was shined painfully into his face. He squinted and looked away, bringing an arm up to shield his eyes.

"Drop the knife," came a cold woman's voice.

Chuck thought it sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it at the moment. He was hesitant to drop the knife, but a bullet whizzing silently by and burying itself into the wall near his head made him acquiesce. After all, he still had the Desert Eagle in the small of his back, held firmly in place by the waist band of his pants.

After Chuck's eyes accustomed themselves to the light, he turned to face his next enemy. The light was shining on his torso now, which was a mixture of bruises and blood. The light cascading off his body was enough to brighten the room, filling it with more than enough light for him to see everything. Then he was able to see her face.

"You!?" Chuck exclaimed confusedly.

"Me," Rachel simply replied. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Worried about my well being? How thoughtful of you?" Chuck answered sarcastically.

"Hardly. I need you alive."

With her focus totally on Chuck, she was unable to detect movement from behind her. Chuck, however, noticed a distinct shade of red as it made his way towards Rachel. He knew he had to keep her talking.

"Oh, don't you worry. It'll take more than a few noobs to bring me down."

She smiled at him, a smile he returned as he saw Carina nearing her position.

"I'm glad. I'll have a very bright future n..."

Her speech was cut short as she was knocked violently into the dining room table, the result of a nasty roundhouse kick to the head from Carina. Her unconscious form lay on the floor, gun knocked a few feet away.

Chuck let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"Not that I noticed," replied Carina. "I did a pretty thorough sweep of the place too. Ran into one guy out on the porch there. Didn't seem happy to see me. Can you believe that?" Carina smirked. "He won't be a problem anymore. They could have reinforcements coming though. We need to make contact with someone fast."

"I'm on it," Chuck said, grabbing Rachel's unconscious form and slinging her over his shoulder. "Can you take care of the mess I made? Just put everyone in my bedroom for now. We'll let the cleaners take care of the rest."

Carina nodded and went to the porch. She was dragging the dead agent by his shoulders across the living room floor.

"Carina?" Chuck called as he was getting ready to head out the front door.

"Yeah," Carina answered, looking up from the body.

"Thanks." Chuck smiled at her.

"Oh, don't think a smile and few kind words are enough. I'm going to want a proper thank you," she finished with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Despite the situation, Chuck had to chuckle. "We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for the long layoff. I thought maybe I would post something during the holiday break, but that didn't happen, obviously. But I am now back, and should be back on my normal schedule. Big thanks to TheJusta for his beta work. He was unsatisfied with FEAR's motivations, as was I after I re-read this, so they've been changed. Although this chapter doesn't go into specifics, it should give a better idea of what they are about. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter as well. Now, I know we haven't seen Sarah yet, and still won't in this chapter, but she will be appearing in either the next chapter or the one after that, so please be patient. Standard disclaimer about me not owning anything still applies. So, please, read, review, and enjoy._

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 4

**_May 16, 2011_**

**_Echo Park, California_**

Chuck stepped across the threshold to the CIA agents' apartment. The entire complex was still covered with darkness, so Chuck took his flashlight out and looked around. Sure enough, there were several monitors and computer screens sitting on a table in the living room, no doubt streaming surveillance feeds of him.

He set Rachel down on the wooden floorboards none too gently as he made his way towards the surveillance table. He grabbed one of the chairs, sat it on the opposite side of the table facing the back of the monitors and then bent down to thoroughly frisk Rachel. He didn't spare her any modesty as he combed over every inch of her, searching for hidden knifes, guns or anything that could be used to escape.

Using ties he found on her, he quickly bound her hands and feet to the chair. He took off her shoes, then removed her jacket and pants, leaving her sitting in only her underwear and a t-shirt. Satisfied that she wasn't going to go anywhere, he left the apartment and went looking for the breaker box. He located it quickly and turned the power back on.

Moving rapidly, he went back inside the apartment and booted up the computers as well as the surveillance feeds. He took both his Desert Eagle and the tranq gun out of his pants, placing them on the table near the computer. A glance at his captive told him she was still unconscious, so he went to see the fate of his CIA tail. Finding two bodies in the hallway and bedroom, Chuck searched them for something that would be useful in contacting the CIA.

As he was scrolling through the numbers in one of the cell phones, he heard the front door open. Cursing silently for leaving himself unarmed, he again searched the body for a hidden weapon.

"Chuck?" a known voice called out.

Chuck heaved a sigh of relief and slowly made his way back out into the living room. He saw Carina eyeing at Rachel with a look of disgust. A creaky floorboard gave away that he was there as Carina whipped around pointing a gun at him.

Chuck brought his hands up. "Don't shoot."

Carina lowered her gun and let escape an angry sigh. "Sheesh, Chuck. Generally when someone calls your name, you're supposed to acknowledge them if you can."

She gave Chuck a once over, noting his appearance. He was sporting a cut under his left eye, while the right side of his body was covered in blood. His hair was matted with it, while all down his front and back the red substance was beginning to dry on his skin.

"You sure you're not hurt? You're awfully bloody?"

Chuck looked himself over, finally realizing just how much blood was over him.

"Yeah," he said, extending his right arm to get a better look at it, "I'm sure. Most of this ain't mine. You take care of the bodies?"

"Yeah. All four are in your room. I gotta say, you're pretty good with a knife."

"Yeah, thanks." He wasn't interested in hearing how good he had become at killing, so he threw the cell phone at her. "You think you can contact Langley and get me a feed to Bennett from the computer there. I would, but I don't know any fancy code phrases that would let them know what I wanted. Knowing my luck, I'd prolly call in an airstrike or something."

Carina caught the phone and went to work, not even listening to Chuck finish rambling. Suddenly, the computer screen popped to life as a man's face appeared on it. A face Chuck never thought he would see again.

"This better be good," came his tired and angry voice.

"Carina, I need you to go and check on my sister and her family. Here's the address," Chuck finished as he handed her a piece of paper. "Umm, tell my sister you're a friend of Sarah's and that I asked that she go with you. Take her and her family someplace safe."

"Okay, I'll take them back to my hotel room. Then I'll come back here for you."

Chuck smiled as she left.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled an angry voice from the computer screen.

Chuck finally took a seat in front of the computer. He looked at Bennett with a scowl on his face, while Bennett's features were momentarily etched in shock, probably due to Chuck looking like he just came out of a horror movie finale. He quickly regained his composure.

"Mr. Bartowski? To what due I owe the pleasure?"

Chuck became annoyed. "Let's cut the bullshit. Your CIA tail of me is dead. A five person team came to my apartment complex looking to take me captive. Four are dead, one is currently being held by me. Tell me what the fuck is going on?"

As soon as Chuck finished speaking, Bennett grabbed his phone and made a few phone calls. Chuck sat still. The adrenaline of the fight was quickly wearing off. He took a deep breath, but grimaced as he did so. His ribs were definitely bruised, hopefully not broken. The cut on his face was becoming swollen and sore. He was getting tired, having only been asleep for a few hours before he was rudely awakened.

A groan from the chair in front of his table caused his eyes to be torn from the screen and onto Rachel's slowly moving form. She struggled against her binds for a little bit before her eyes turned to Chuck. They stared at each other, and she shivered at the intensity of his gaze. The amount of rage he was able to channel into his glare was frightening.

"Okay," came Bennett's voice, "a team is being dispatched to your location for clean-up and prisoner transport."

"You're not getting her until I know what's going on."

"Mr. Bartowski, you are a civilian. These matters do not concern you."

"Well, when you're tail brings them to my doorstep, it kinda does," Chuck retorted angrily.

"They were there for your protection."

"Well then, who's after me?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you at the moment."

Chuck let out a frustrated yell. "Fine, I'll deal with this myself."

"Mr. Bartowski, you are being ordered to not harm that prisoner."

"You can't order me to do anything, which is good." Chuck gave an evil smile to the computer, then looked up at Rachel with that same smile on his face.

"I'll be right back," Chuck said softly as he made his way out of the apartment.

He ran to the Morgan door and stepped in. The sickly smell of blood hit him in the face as he maneuvered his way to the _Tron_ poster on the wall. He took it off, revealing a small hole in the wall. Chuck smiled as he looked at the computer that Orion had left for him. Orion also left many of the motion sensors, the alarm system and that invaluable cell phone that seemed to do anything for him. Chuck was to use the computer for an emergency, as he could only be secure on it once with his father.

'Well, I think this qualifies as an emergency,' Chuck thought as he got to the computer. He hurried back to the CIA apartment, knowing he had only a few minutes before the cleaners arrived. He had to show her he was for real. They threatened his family. It only seemed right to return the favor.

Back in the CIA apartment, Chuck booted up Orion's computer. After identifying himself, he was patched through to a scrambled picture and audio feed to his father.

"What is it?" asked the scrambled voice of his father.

"I need everything you can find on her," Chuck turned to webcam to Rachel, "as fast as you can."

"Okay."

Chuck sat back in front of the CIA computer, looking at Bennett's angry form.

"Mr. Bartowski, let us handle this."

"No, I'm dealing with this myself. Trust me, I'm doing you a favor."

"How's that?"

"Well, you will no doubt hear what she has to say, but your hands will be clean of this. I'd say that's a win-win in my book."

Bennett frowned, but said nothing. Chuck took that as a sign that he was given the go ahead.

"So," Chuck asked, "you mind telling me why you and your 'organization' want me?"

"Or what?" Rachel spat, "You'll torture me? Kill me?"

Chuck smiled at her. "No. I mean, yes, I'm going to kill you regardless of whether you tell me what I want to know. I don't take to kindly to threats against me or my family." A beeping came from Orion's computer. "The only thing that matters is, what will you do when threats are made against your family?" Chuck eyed her closely, seeing he had the desired effect. Fear.

Chuck grabbed Orion's computer. It was all there. He had to admit, she had a nice looking family. It was whole. How could someone with such a good family background wind up caught up in a shitty part of the world?

"So, first. Real name is Samantha Teddar. Second daughter of Richard and Betty Teddar. Sister to Michelle Harris and Brent Teddar. Quite the family." Chuck turned the computer to her, showing her all her information and the pictures of her family.

Chuck turned the computer back around. "Oh, look at this. Your sister only lives about an hour from here. Married with two kids. Ah, good looking family she's got."

"You're an animal," Rachel said with as much venom as she could.

"I'm what you people made me," Chuck responded as he looked at her. "Oh, look at this. An address and phone number. Think I should give her a call?"

"So, you're going to kill my family?"

"No, you're going to kill your family unless you tell me what I want to know."

She was struggling, close to the breaking point. Chuck knew he was close to getting what he wanted.

"You know what, maybe we could drive and see her. Show her who you truly are. Show her that it's all your fault that she's going to die." He paused. "All you have to do is answer my questions."

Finally, Rachel started crying. "Fine," she yelled hysterically. "Just don't hurt them." Her head dropped as she sobbed.

Chuck closed the computer, severing the connection with Orion.

"Well, that all depends on you. First, who do you work for?"

"They call themselves FEAR. They are an organization with ties all over the world. They are knee deep in pretty much any government in the world. They also do a lot of acquiring and selling of various items. Weapons, drugs, information, human cargo. Anything criminal on a large scale basis is run by them."

'FEAR,' Chuck thought. 'The ones who took out Fulcrum?' He shook his head. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Why are they after me?"

"We've been looking for the man that was going all over the US taking out Fulcrum cells, groups of terrorist and weapons smugglers. You are exactly what they were looking for. I don't know any details, but they are planning something huge, and it all starts with acquiring you."

Chuck sighed. Going off the grid was increasing its margin as the worst thing he ever did every day.

"How did you find me?"

"I was assigned to find why the CIA was tailing you. I implanted a virus on your phone that allowed me to listen to your conversations. It essentially turned your phone into a bug. I heard your conversation earlier tonight. I informed my superiors, who ordered me to bring you in."

"Do they know my name, who I am?"

Rachel paused, then finally looked up at him. "Yes, and they won't stop until they have you."

Chuck got up from his chair and started pacing. He was angry. Angry at himself, angry at Rachel, angry at the direction his life was taking. He picked up his chair and threw it at the wall.

He went back to the table.

"Bennett, did you get all that?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, I did. My men will be there shortly to take Ms. Teddar into custody."

"I need a favor. You have to erase me. Delete me from everything. Social Security number, birth certificate, W2's, everything. Charles Bartowski needs to disappear, permanently." Chuck stopped and took a deep breath. "I'll work with you, for you, but you must guarantee my family's protection. I don't even want to know who they'll become. But I want your word that you'll protect them. In exchange for that, I'm yours."

"Are you saying you'll become..."

"Yes," Chuck said closing his eyes, "I'll do it." He was giving his life to them. He knew it, but it was the only way to keep his family safe.

"Well, this matter will need to be discussed more thoroughly with Beckman, but for now, we have a deal. I want to meet tomorrow morning, 0900, in LA. You remember the place. They'll be expecting you."

With that, the computer went black. Chuck ran a hand through his hair. Of course it would come to this. It seemed like it was inevitable that he would become what he was trying to avoid.

"Chuck?"

Chuck looked up and saw Rachel's tear stained face looking back at him. "What?" he said gruffly.

She licked her lips nervously. "Kill me," she said softly.

Chuck was taken aback. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"Please, kill me. FEAR has penetrated deep into the government. They'll learn of my failure, and they'll make an example out of me. Please, grant me mercy. Kill me."

She was pleading with him, begging him to end her life. Should he show mercy? Could he show mercy? This wasn't a fight to the death, a kill or be killed situation. He had reasoned with himself that all his other kills had been justified, even though he still could barely go a day without some feelings of regret. But this, this was different. Was this a mercy kill? Would he be doing her a favor?

Chuck contemplated before picking up the knife. He walked over to her quivering form.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked shakily, gripping the knife tightly.

"Yes, I'm sure," she finished as she closed her eyes.

Quick as a flash, Chuck slashed both wrists and she slowly started to bleed out. More tears started to flow from her eyes as life started to fade from them.

The front door to the apartment opened and in walked Carina. She surveyed the scene before yelling, "Chuck!"

But as she moved towards him, she noticed that he wasn't looking at his captive with rage, but sadness.

Rachel's body started to shake and she managed to grab Chuck's hand.

"Th-thank y-you," she managed to gasp before her chin fell to her chest and her grip on Chuck's hand went limp.

Chuck just put his head in his hands. He lifted his head slightly and looked at his hands. Hands that had just killed again. He told himself it was for mercy, but using the knife felt right. And earlier, he had killed a man he had subdued, then threatened an entire family of strangers just for some information. What was happening to him? What was he becoming?

"Chuck, what's going on?" Carina asked nervously.

Chuck took a calming breath and let his moment of introspection pass.

"Nothing. She wanted to die, so I granted her wish. Got the information I needed before though, so don't worry." Chuck gave her a half smile. "How's Ellie and everyone?"

Carina studied Chuck for a moment, but decided not to press the issue. Finally, she said, "They're fine. I didn't see anybody around the house, but I took her to my hotel to be safe. Man, she asks a lot of questions. I told her you would explain everything when you got the chance."

"Great," Chuck muttered.

A shuffling of feet could be heard outside. The cleaners had arrived. Two men in suits stepped through the open front door.

"Mr. Bartowski, we're supposed to watch you for the night."

Chuck looked at the pair, and then at Carina. If he had to choose someone to spend the rest of the night with, the choice was pretty obvious.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. I already got a roomie for the night," Chuck finished as he threw an arm around Carina, grimacing as he did so.

"But sir," one of the suits interjected.

"Don't worry boys," Carina said with a grin, "The only thing he'll have to worry about tonight are carpet burns." Carina gave the pair a wink as she and Chuck stepped out of CIA apartment.

Chuck gathered up his supplies, and Katie, and the threesome left Echo Park in Carina's car. After assuring Katie he was fine, which took some convincing considering he was covered in blood, the three of them lapsed into silence.

Carina had managed to procure a room at the same hotel where she had stashed Ellie for her and Chuck. Using the back entrance and service elevator, Chuck and Katie made their way to the room which was currently occupied by Ellie, Devon and their son.

Dealing with Ellie took about a half hour. After dealing with relentless questions about what happened and what was going to happen for 15 minutes, he then had to deal with Dr. Ellie, which was about as bad. The blood made everything look worse than it really was. When Ellie realized that Chuck wasn't covered in his blood, her tone became much more subdued, the truth dawning on her. He really needed a shower.

It was still dark outside when Chuck finally made it to the room Carina had got for them. Yawning widely, Chuck made his way to the bathroom and got into the shower. The dried blood was scrubbed away quickly, but the faces of his victims would always linger. The total was still growing, and would grow in the future. Chuck could mentally picture each face, from his first in the shipping container all the way up to Rachel.

He had the towel wrapped around his waist as he exited the bathroom. Carina was on the bed clad in only her underwear, smiling widely at him. She knew he'd had a rough night, and what she had planned would make him forget his worries, at least for a little bit.

Chuck noticed a plastic bag on the nightstand and looked at its contents.

He started laughing when he saw them.

"You've got to be kiddin' me?"

Chuck reached into the bag, pulling out a bottle of chocolate syrup and a canister of whipped cream with both hands.

***

**_Ft. Meade, Maryland_**

In her office, General Beckman let out a huge sigh as she hung up the telephone, her conversation with Director Bennett having just concluded. It had been a long night, on top of a longer week, to go along with the longest month she could ever remember.

Things against FEAR were going bad, really bad. Any operative sent into the field was either captured or killed. They had minor victories here and there, but right now, they were teetering on the knife's edge.

So when the news came in that FEAR had made a play for Bartowski, that he had fought them off and that he was willing to join up and fight FEAR, she thought that things might be turning in their favor. They still had a long way to go, but this was the first of hopefully a positive series of steps. The government would finally have a functioning human Intersect.

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she commanded.

"Ma'am I just received this," said her secretary who was holding a manila envelope.

Beckman motioned her forward and took the envelope. Her secretary left as she opened the package. It contained a flash drive. Placing it into her computer, a video file appeared. It showed Bryce Larkin speaking in a strange language that she did not understand, though she was able to glean one word from his gibberish.

'Chuck.'


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Well folks, here is the latest chapter. I know, the last one was pretty dark, and Chuck truly has fallen far, but their is a plan in place, so just bear with me. I enjoyed the reviews, and look forward to more. Big thanks to TheJusta for beta-ing this thing and fixing it up as best he could. Any mistakes are still mine. Standard disclaimer about me not owning Chuck in any way still apply. Lastly, no Sarah in this chapter, but she will be back in the next one. So please, read, review, and enjoy._

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 5

_**May 16, 2011**_

_**Los Angeles, California  
**_

The incessant beeping of the alarm clock filled the hotel room. After a few disapproving groans, the loud and annoying sound was quieted with the only sounds in the room being the breathing of its occupants.

Chuck rolled onto his back, sighing in exhaustion. It felt like only ten minutes ago that he put his head to the pillow for sleep. Yawning widely, he willed himself out of bed and made his way to the toilet as nature took its course.

After finishing his business, he looked at his phone, which indicated that it was eight in the morning. He needed to go and explain things to Ellie before they arrived at the CIA facility. Chuck knew it wouldn't be easy for her to hear what he had to say, and that she would disagree vehemently, but it was the only way he knew right now that would keep her safe. Well, safe as could be given the circumstances.

He threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before making his way to her room, leaving Carina in the shower as he left. Minutes later, he was knocking on Ellie's door, dreading the conversation that he was about to start. On the plus side, since he had to meet with Bennett at nine, there would be a time limit on this verbal beat down he was walking in to.

"Chuck," Ellie greeted warmly, giving her brother a hug as he entered the room. Devon was sitting propped against the headboard, holding Ryan as the child slept. Chuck smiled at his family as he took a seat in a chair located near the window as Ellie took a seat next to her husband. Then the bathroom door opened and Katie walked out, hair wrapped in a towel, wearing sweatpants and one of Ellie's old shirts.

Chuck's face fell. He had totally forgotten about Katie. He would once again uproot her and leave her with Ellie. How could he have forgotten about her? Chuck closed his eyes and looked to the ground. He couldn't believe what he was going to be forcing his family to do, and all because he was simply present in their lives.

Chuck took a deep breath before beginning. "Look, Ellie...Katie, I don't know how to say this..."

"Chuck, I'm pretty sure I already know," Ellie interrupted.

Chuck gave her a confused look.

"Well, people attack your place in the middle of the night. You have to lock Katie in that makeshift panic room. You send an old 'friend' to move us in the middle of the night. I think I get the picture of what you're asking us to do."

"I'm so sorry Ellie...Katie, Devon, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do to keep you guys safe."

"It's okay Chuck," Ellie said comfortingly, while Devon nodded. Katie gave him a small smile. "We talked about it last night after you left. We figured this was coming. It's okay. I'm actually surprised something like this hasn't happened already."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, looking at her curiously.

"Well, I figured they would give you a new identity when you stopped being, you know...Anyway, given what you did, it was only a matter of time before someone you pissed off came after you for revenge. But it's okay. As long as we'll all be together, we can get through this. I won't like having to leave everything behind, but being whole, being a family is what's important."

Chuck gave her a weak smile. "You guys are the best. I just take and take from you, and yet you still love me, still want me in your lives. But..." Chuck took another deep breath, finding it hard to continue.

"But what?" Ellie asked.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Katie asked quietly, looking directly at Chuck.

He couldn't meet her gaze, which confirmed Katie's suspicions to the others in the room.

"Chuck, we just got you back," Ellie protested, "and now you're going to leave again?"

"Look, Ellie, I have to do this."

"No you don't. Let someone else do this. Bryce, Sarah, anyone but you. You've done your part."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. You've done your duty, it's someone else's turn."

"Listen to me. I chose this. I'm not going to sit back and let them come after me, after my family. I'm bringing the fight to them. The only way to one hundred percent make sure you guys are safe is to end this."

"Chuck," Ellie said softly, her voice breaking, "why does it always have to be you?"

Chuck just shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't."

"Will we ever see you again?" Katie asked.

Chuck looked at her. Her voice was soft, but her look was intense. Chuck knew he couldn't sugarcoat it. She wouldn't believe him. Either way, he owed her the truth, he owed them all the truth.

"I don't know."

A frown fixed her features, which Chuck interpreted as, 'Not good enough.'

"In all honesty," he continued, "I seriously doubt it. I have no idea how long this will take. Plus, when they move you guys, I won't even know where you are. I can't know."

At this point, Ellie broke down and Devon pulled her to him, offering her support. Chuck was surprised that he hadn't interjected, but he was grateful. It was one less person to argue with. Katie was still staring at Chuck.

"I want you to make me a promise," she said.

"A promise?" Chuck questioned nervously.

"Don't worry. It's a promise you can keep. I want you to promise me that, in the event this whole thing somehow works itself out and you make it through, I want you to promise that you will try to find me, to find us."

Chuck couldn't help but smile at her. How could she have possibly known that Chuck was thinking, in the unlikely event he survived everything, it was probably better to let them be, to let them live without him and all the problems he brought to their lives?

"I promise."

Katie walked to him and extended a pinky, which he interlocked with his.

"Now it's official," she said with a grin.

A knock at the door ended the moment. Chuck answered it and found Carina standing outside, dressed in her business attire.

"It's time," was all she said.

It was a subdued atmosphere in the car as the group made their way to the CIA facility. Nobody was talking. They all knew this would likely be their last few moments together and all were too nervous to try to make any small talk.

Upon arriving, the group was escorted into the building by an armed guard of two men. Chuck wasn't sure whether he should be grateful that the CIA was taking things very seriously or worried that an armed escort was necessary in what was supposed to be a secure facility. Either way, those thoughts were pushed from his mind as they entered the building. Standing in the main lobby waiting for them were some new faces and a couple of familiar faces. 'What is she doing here?' he thought.

"Mr. Bartowski, welcome," greeted Bennett, while General Beckman nodded in acknowledgment.

Chuck nodded to both, then cast glances at the two agents standing to their left.

"Yes, these are Agents Cox and Wilson. They will be in charge of the protection for your family."

Chuck nodded again, while taking in the appearance of the two agents. Both were a little young for his liking, but he knew that the best agents were out in the field, not here waiting to be assigned as a protective detail.

"Shall we?" asked Bennett, gesturing for Chuck to come with him.

"One moment," Chuck replied.

He turned to face his family. All of them had been looking around the building when they entered, marveling at how vast it seemed, with endless hallways and a series of staircases and elevators leading both above and below ground. Now, however, their attention was turned to Chuck.

Chuck grabbed Katie first and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Katie. You don't know how many times I wished your mother had sat at different table that day. You would still be back in Charlottesville and she would be alive."

"Don't say that Chuck," Katie whispered in his ear. "You made her happier than you'll ever know, trust me. You keep your promise and you'll make me happy too."

"I'll try Katie. I really will."

He released her and went next down the line to Ellie. Ellie was already crying silently, so Chuck just hugged her, assuring her that he would be okay and that everything would be fine. A minute later, and Chuck's shoulder considerably wetter, he made his way to Devon.

Devon extended a hand, which Chuck accepted.

"You've been like a bro, Devon. I don't really know what else to say. Take care of my sister and Katie."

"I will Chuckster, I will." Then he pulled Chuck close. "I know how hard this must be," he whispered. "But hey, I would expect nothing less from you. Family comes first, right?"

As he backed away, Chucked murmured in agreement. Devon understood. He knew that Chuck had pretty much signed his life away to fight these people in order to keep his family safe. Chuck took solace in the fact that Devon would be there, strong and steady, for his sister when Chuck knew the odds of him coming through this alive were slim.

Chuck then grabbed his nephew and held him in the air, spinning him around. Ryan was laughing, enjoying playing 'airplane' with Chuck. Chuck smiled at the boy. So pure, so innocent, a stark contrast to a world he was willfully walking into. After he handed Ellie back her son, he started walking towards his final destination, while his family went the other way.

On his way by, he grabbed the young Agent Wilson by the arm.

"Hey, you make sure nothing happens to them." Chuck didn't even need to threaten him. His glare, along with his reputation, were apparently enough for Wilson to understand what would happen if he failed.

Taking one last look back at his family, he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for where he was going, what he was going to be doing. It was time to become his alter ego, Charles Carmichael, for good. Or was Chuck Bartowski the alter ego? It was tough for him to tell now.

Casting aside the thought, he fell in line with Carina as the pair followed Beckman and Bennett to a secure conference room. As they all took their seats, Beckman and Bennett on one side, Chuck and Carina on the other, the room fell silent, just the small buzzing of the fluorescent lights assaulting their hearing.

Breaking the silence, Chuck spoke first.

Looking at Bennett, he asked, "Did you do it? Am I gone?"

"Not exactly," Bennett said.

Chuck was about ready to go off on him, but he was preempted by Beckman. "We know that FEAR is looking for you, so instead of erasing you, which would have sparked their interest, a report has been put out that you were killed in a home invasion. The girl you lived with saw the whole thing, and for the safety of her and the rest of your family, they've been moved into Witness Protection because of your affiliation with the government."

"My affiliation? Why would you release that information?"

Bennett stated, "The report states you were an analyst, and that those who killed you believed that you were privy to sensitive data. That's why your family was moved because we believed they were next."

Chuck nodded in understanding. Beckman spoke next.

"Agent Hansen, myself and Director Bennett would like to thank you for your assistance to Mr. Bartowski. However, your services here are no longer required."

"No," Chuck said softly.

"What?" replied Beckman and Carina in unison.

"I need her here. I want her as a partner. Nothing screams government agent like a single white male. I need someone to trust, and I trust her."

"We can provide you with a partner, Mr. Bartowski. That won't be a problem."

"I need someone I can trust," Chuck reiterated. "I don't care how much you vet someone, I need to trust them right now. It'll take too long for someone else to earn it, and we don't have time for that. I want Carina as my partner."

Beckman and Bennett leaned in close together, whispering conspiratorially. From Chuck's point of view, it appeared Beckman was thoroughly unsatisfied with the idea of Carina as Chuck's partner. But after a few more heated whispers, it appears she gave in to whatever argument Bennett had made.

"That can be arranged. Agent Hansen, you will now be partnered with Mr. Bartowski, or...What shall we call you now?" asked Bennett.

"I guess Carmichael will do," Chuck answered with a shrug.

"Very well. Agent Hansen, you are to be partnered with Agent Carmichael."

Chuck glanced at Carina, the corners of whose mouth had turned slightly upward.

Turning back to Beckman and Bennett, Chuck noted, "Agent?"

"Yes," Bennett nodded. "Your previous work seems to justify that title. The planning and improvisational skills that you acquired...traveling show that you know how to operate in the field. You will be the leader of this mission."

Carina, slightly put off not being in charge, asked, "What's the mission then?"

"Wait," Chuck piped in, "is it safe to talk in here?"

"Yes," Bennett acknowledged. "This room is impervious to electronic observation. When the lights are on, a series of frequency jammers around the room are activated, covering every frequency that any bug could be recording at."

"Oh, okay."

"The mission," Beckman stated, speaking for the first time, "is simple. You two are to infiltrate the organization known as FEAR and gut it from the inside. The main problem we face is that FEAR seems to know whenever we send an agent after them. Our hope is that, you, Agent Carmichael, will be able to get in undetected since you will have no official ties to any organization."

"But aren't they hunting for me?" Chuck asked.

"They are, but since Mr. Bartowski has been killed, we simply hope that FEAR stops pursuing you so aggressively. I doubt just word of your death would satisfy them. They would need to confirm it, but for now, you should be okay. Your appearance will have to change, since they may have a picture of you. Looks like it's curly hair and clean shaven again for you."

"Will I become the Intersect again?"

Carina's eyes went wide, shock evident. She heard rumors about that, but they all said Bryce Larkin had become the human Intersect. No wonder Casey and Sarah had been assigned to Chuck.

"Yes. The download happens this evening," Bennett chimed in.

"Has Orion been informed?" Chuck asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"He has. He understands what's at risk. He supports it," Beckman finished.

Chuck nodded again, while Carina suspected she was missing something.

"Is their anything else, or..." Chuck said.

"There is," Beckman said as she pulled a laptop from the ground and placed it on the table. "I need you to watch this and tell me what you hear."

Confused, Chuck took the laptop and then Beckman threw him the flash drive. He put it into the USB port and began to watch the video that appeared on the screen.

***

**_Secret FEAR Facility_**

**_Location Unknown_**

Agent Weaving was sitting at a desk. He yawned again and rubbed his tired eyes. This was definitely not what he envisioned when he became the human Intersect for FEAR. He thought he would be a one man army, using the intelligence that was stored in his head to assess a situation then use his skills to complete a mission. But this, he did not envision this.

Stacks upon stacks of files were on a desk for him to sift through and report on anything he flashed on. Sure, he had been responsible for alerting FEAR agents when they were dealing with Mossad, CIA, NSA, or other government agents so they could capture them, but it wasn't very satisfying. He wanted to fight, to be a part of the action. The constant two man team assigned to him at all times was also very annoying. He couldn't go anywhere alone, anywhere. He was watched even as he slept.

As he finished writing his last few notes about his latest flash, the door to the room opened and in walked a man he had seen countless times, the old man from the diner. He was never able to flash on him, so it was somewhat disconcerting to not know who he was dealing with.

"I need you to look at this," the older man said, thrusting a very slim folder in his direction.

Agent Weaving grabbed the file and opened it. It contained only a picture of a man in his early 30's with short brown hair and a beard. Agent Weaving studied the picture closely, looking for anything that may trigger a flash. He got nothing. Shaking his head, he handed the file back to the older man.

Frowning, the older man angrily took the file. They had lost 'The Ghost' and their Intersect had no knowledge of him. The people they had on the inside informed him that Charles Bartowski had been killed. Whether or not this information was true, they had lost their chance acquire him. He was not looking forward to telling the Superior. Luckily for those dispatched to take Mr. Bartowski in, they had been killed as well. He shivered as he thought about the last people who had disappointed the Superior. He just prayed she didn't kill the messenger this time.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well, the latest installment is upon us. I would like thanks those that reviewed. I definitely know where I want this puppy to go, but I am having trouble finding the drive to write. Fear not, though, for this will definitely have an ending at some point. Big thanks to TheJusta for the beta work, as well as pointing out some minor plot problems this thing had and I fixed them up as best I could. Any mistakes are still mine. Standard disclaimer about me not owning Chuck still applies. And finally, Sarah makes an appearance, though maybe not how you thought. I hope this kinda sheds some light on why she has been absent and is believable. A couple more chapters before this thing swings into high gear. So please, read, review, and enjoy._

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 6

_**May 16, 2011**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

The video was grainy, but Chuck could make out a lone figure in the picture. There was Bryce Larkin, looking rough around the edges, hair askew, face covered in dirt, a slight cut on his left cheek. He started speaking.

"Are you sure you're recording?" Bryce adjusted the little camera on top of the computer and moved a hand to his ear, listening to an unknown voice.

"Okay, and make sure he gets it."

"This is Bryce Larkin. I don't have a lot of time, so I'll get right to it."

Bryce paused, took a deep breath, then started speaking a language that only Chuck could understand, Klingon.

"_FEAR has discovered my identity and have this place bugged. They are on their way to kill me. There were no viable escapes out of here, so this video will suffice. Chuck, FEAR has a 'you'. This guy is your opposite, your negative. I won't say it aloud, in case this falls into the wrong hands, but you know what I mean."_

Shouts could be heard in the background.

"_Chuck, I know you spent all that time fighting for normal, but we need your help. You're the only one we can trust."_

The shouts grew louder, and banging at Bryce's door could be heard.

"_Sarah was taken prisoner four months ago in Sweden, outside of Stockholm. That's when I first suspected they might have your opposite."_

The door burst open and three men hurried into the room, pointing their weapons at Bryce.

"_Find her._"

As Bryce finished speaking, each man shot him. Then one shot the computer, sending the video into static.

Chuck let out a strangled cry as he watched his former college roommate, best friend, and super spy Bryce Larkin die. Chuck closed his eyes and brought a hand to his face. He thought killing people was the worst. But it wasn't. Watching your friend, someone you care about, get blown away was much, much worse. He took a few shallow breaths, trying to calm himself. He wasn't even aware that Carina had placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

Beckman cleared her throat, causing Chuck to look up.

"When was this video made?" Chuck asked.

"I received it earlier this morning," Beckman stated. "I recognized your name, but that was it. What did he say?"

Chuck blinked back a few tears, and said in shaky voice, "Umm, he said FEAR has my opposite."

Beckman and Bennett exchanged curious glances. "That's it?"

"Well no. He said they have my opposite, my negative. I'm pretty sure he means that they have a human Intersect working for them. What else could it be? That facility we found a while back, that was Fulcrum's, who worked for FEAR. Everything was ready to go over there. They must have been able to get someone in there who could become an Intersect."

"Was that it, was there anything else? A name, a date, somewhere to look."

Chuck paused, wondering whether he should mention that his first order of business was going to Stockholm to find Sarah.

"No, nothing like that. He just said that you guys needed my help, that I'm the only one that you can trust right now to be the Intersect."

Beckman pursed her lips while Bennett leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh. They obviously didn't agree with that.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, and I don't expect you to. But we are on the same side here. Our goal is the same. We should put aside personal squabbles," he paused, giving Beckman a hard look, "and work together to get the job done."

Beckman's jaw clenched as Chuck finished. She wasn't particularly fond of him, and the fact that he singled her out as being unprofessional angered her. Still, he had a point. This thing was bigger than the two of them. They had a job to do. He was ready for it. Now, so was she.

"I agree," Beckman stated, nodding her approval at Chuck's advice.

"Okay," Chuck said, "then my first priority is a rescue operation for Agent Walker." Guess it was time for honesty.

"Agent Carmichael," Bennett interrupted, "she was captured months ago. It is highly unlikely that she is still alive."

"Either way," Chuck responded, "I have to know, for sure, what happened to her. I am picking up where she left off. That will be our starting point."

Although Chuck's voice was calm, there was a strength in his tone that Bennett and Beckman hadn't heard before. They knew it was useless to argue with him. He was going to find her no matter what it took and nobody was going to stand in his way.

"Fine," Beckman said, "We'll hash out the details later. Right now, we have a plane to catch."

***

**_FEAR Prisoner Facility_**

**_Location Unknown_**

Sarah groaned as she woke up. She'd been having such a good dream. A normal life with him, something only fairy tales were made of, at least for her. She smiled as the images of the dream permeated through her mind. As of now, they were the only thing keeping her going.

The beatings and interrogations had stopped weeks ago. They had finally given up on trying to get her to talk. She was sure her life would end after that, but it hadn't. She was being kept alive for reasons unknown to her. Maybe they would start up again when she had properly healed. Maybe it was something else entirely, she didn't know nor did she really care.

She wouldn't break. The information they wanted, the 'Ghost's' name and address, she was going to die for. They would never find Chuck, at least not because of her. She was going to die trying to protect him.

Sarah painfully rolled over, the chain around her ankle confining her to the bed clanging loudly, so that she was on her back staring at the ceiling, thinking. She had given up long ago trying to figure out how her and Bryce's covers had been blown. Everything was going so well. Their marks had no idea, they couldn't have known. Yet, here she was, lying prisoner in some hole while Bryce had somehow managed to escape. She was sure he'd come for her, but after a week, she lost hope of that.

Mentally forcing herself to stop thinking about what went wrong, she turned her thoughts to Chuck and the time they had together in Burbank. She had already replayed everything in her head a few times over, but their adventures, both spy related and un-spy related, never had a problem in making her smile. In fact, some got better with each replay. If she were to die then, it would have been with a smile on her face, thoughts of her and Chuck's kiss on the docks currently at the forefront of her mind.

***

_**Secret Intersect Facility**_

_**Location Unknown**_

The plane ride had been relatively uneventful, but it had taken longer than Chuck had anticipated. He guessed they were in the air at least six hours, so they could probably be anywhere in the states, if they were still in the country.

When the plane touched down on the tarmac at an abandoned airstrip in the middle of nowhere, there were three unmarked, black SUVs waiting for them, along with about 15 men armed with assault rifles. Beckman went in the lead SUV, Chuck and Carina the middle one, while Bennett road brought up the rear.

The insides of the SUV's were heavily armed as well. After the lengthy car ride, they had finally reached their destination, which was a rundown, old school drive-in movie theater.

Each vehicle emptied, and the group was escorted into the lobby of the theater. Beckman and Bennett took the lead, with Chuck and Carina following up behind them. Beckman went behind the counter and walked up to the register. After pushing in few buttons, a section of the wall behind her slid out of sight revealing an elevator. The doors opened and the foursome walked into steel cube.

There was only one button, which Beckman pushed. The doors closed and the elevator started descending into the ground. It was a full two minutes before the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Chuck had no idea how deep they had gone, the result of the speed of the elevator changing intermittently.

They walked out of the elevator and into the circular, virtually empty room. There were several doors located around the room, each one guarded on either side by a vicious looking man in a suit and sunglasses.

Chuck stood by looking around, not noticing that his party had left his side and proceeded to the door located directly across the room. He started a trot to catch up, hoping he didn't look like an idiot. Beckman showed the guards some ID, and they stepped aside allowing the group to pass.

They started walking down a long hallway, which branched off in even more directions the farther along they went. After twisting and turning for about ten minutes, the group finally reached a door. Chuck had no idea how they had gotten there. Everything looked the same no matter which way they turned, and having made so many turns, Chuck couldn't remember the pattern to how he had gotten to that very spot.

General Beckman firmly knocked on the door twice, and Orion opened it up.

He was smiling as he looked at Chuck, not even glancing at the others.

"Charles," he greeted warmly, stepping out into the hallway to give his son a hug, "how have you been?"

Carina noted the behavior, and chalked it up as something she would ask about later.

Chuck returned the hug, and answered truthfully, "I've been worse, but definitely better than I will be probably a month from now."

The two separated and Orion nodded his head. "Well, shall we?" He gestured into the room he just vacated. All five stepped out of the hallway and into the Intersect lab.

There were a few people working on computers, many of whose screens were randomly filling with images. Noticing his son's stares at the computers, Orion said, "Just encoding some last minute information that we have received."

Chuck nodded and glanced away from the computers to a door at the opposite end of the room. He swallowed hard.

"Well Agent Carmichael," Beckman started, "the Intersect room is just beyond that door. You will have to stay here once you have finished the upload for some preliminary tests, then you and Agent Hansen will be flown to DC for a full briefing and will be given your specific orders there."

"Let's go," Orion said, putting a hand on Chuck's shoulder and leading him to the Intersect room.

As they were entering the Intersect room, Beckman and Bennett approached Carina.

"Agent Hansen," Bennett paused. Thinking of a delicate way to put his request while not telling Carina the whole truth, he said, "I know we put Agent Carmichael in charge, but it is imperative that you keep him focused on the job. He has a tendency to form his own objectives during a mission, often ones that are of a personal nature. You need to keep him focused on the task at hand."

Carina nodded, although her mind was formulating new thoughts. 'What exactly was Chuck's road trip about?' she pondered.

"Also," Beckman added, "since he is becoming the human Intersect again, he is also a very valuable asset. His protection is your primary objective, second to no mission goals. We need him in the field and alive for as long as possible."

Again, Carina nodded.

"Lastly," Beckman continued, "he needs to be terminated if it appears he will be captured. He absolutely cannot be taken alive."

Beckman glanced at Bennett. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I think that pretty much covers it."

They turned and left the laboratory in unison, leaving Carina's mind in overdrive, many mission scenarios and questions occupying her thoughts.

In the Intersect room, Orion started speaking to Chuck about the advancements that had been made to the Intersect.

"I read a lot about your flashes and how they affected you. With some modifications, I have been able to allow the flashes to be controlled consciously."

"How did you manage that?" Chuck asked curiously.

"When you hit a trigger, you will see images in which the data is encoded. Then, when the time is appropriate, you can think of the image and allow yourself to flash on the data."

Chuck nodded his approval. The flashes normally stopped him for a few seconds while his brain went into overdrive. It hadn't proven fatal yet, but on a mission, it could have.

"Also," Orion continued, "I've made enhancements to the encoding process. In short, I was able to store more data in each image, so each flash will be more powerful. I'm not sure if this will have any physical effects. We haven't been able to find a suitable candidate for upload, so you are the guinea pig again. A lot of redacted information has also been uploaded into the Intersect, so when you flash, you will know pretty much everything about everything."

"Well, we may as well get this over with," Chuck said as he took his place in the center of the room.

"Okay Charles."

Orion put on his glasses, pressed a few buttons at the computer located near the rear of the room and the room suddenly filled with thousands of images.

As before, the upload knocked Chuck flat on his back. After coming to a few moments later, all he could was mumble, "You think I would be ready for that by now."

After a few preliminary tests of his eyes and vitals, Chuck and Orion walked back into the laboratory. Upon catching sight of Carina, he felt a tickle in the back of his brain while the image of a slow burning candle filled his mind.

Chuck looked at his father, who nodded approvingly at Chuck. Chuck thought about the candle again, and suddenly his brain went into overdrive, file after file, mission reports, recruitment process, proficiency reports, psychiatric evaluations, anything with Carina's name attached to it flooding his mind.

Finally, the flash stopped, and Chuck was on his knees, not sure how he got there. All he felt was incredible pain, like his head had been cleaved in two. He gritted his teeth and brought his hands to his head, hoping that they would somehow alleviate the pain.

"Chuck," asked Carina's worried voice, "are you okay?" Then angrily, she spoke to Orion, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm fine," Chuck grunted. "Just a bit more powerful than I'm used to."

Eyes streaming, he managed get himself upright.

"Are they all going to be like that?" Chuck asked his father.

"I'm not sure," Orion said sadly. "The amount of information is far greater than before, so the flashes will be far more intense. The more you get used to it, the more tolerable it should become. Although if pain is the only side affect, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?" Chuck said exasperatedly. "You mean feeling like my head is split open is good?"

"Well, the physical effects could have been far more debilitating, but it seems pain is the only response you'll have, which means you shouldn't deteriorate."

"Well that's a relief," Chuck added sarcastically. "Was anyone going to tell me that I could have killed myself with the upload?" he finished loudly causing all eyes to turn to him.

Not getting an answer, Chuck sighed angrily and frowned at his father.

"Well, it's been good seeing you again," he said bitterly.

"Charles," Orion said hesitantly, "I..." He didn't know what to say. "Just take care of yourself."

Chuck just stared at his father appraisingly before turning and leaving. Carina, who watched the exchange closely, followed Chuck out, a million questions in her mind.

After being escorted through the labyrinth that was the underground lab, Chuck and Carina were finally back to sea level, where their armed escort was waiting for them. As they left the theater lobby, Carina asked, "So, what did you flash on?"

"Not here," Chuck answered gruffly as he climbed into the SUV. Carina followed and they began their drive back to the airfield.

***

Back underground, Orion was working at his computer, putting the finishing touches on the latest program he was tasked with writing, when the door to his laboratory burst open. In walked three men with sub machine guns, who started mowing the down anyone who was working.

Through the deafening noise, the shattering glass, and the screams of his fellow workers, Orion was able to push a few commands on the remote control he always had on him as he hit the floor for cover.

The entire underground complex was drowned in a red light, with a female voice filling every inch of the building's structure.

"This building will self destruct in 15 seconds."

Orion heard the angry yells of the men who attacked his lab. He stood up to face his attackers.

One of the men was laughing. "You think this means you win. You cannot beat FEAR."

His laughter was cut off as the entire underground facility was demolished by a series of explosions, entombing anyone who was still in the confines of the complex.

***

As Chuck and Carina's SUV was passing through a wooded area, explosions from the rear wheel wells flipped the car and threw it on it's roof.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: First off, thanks to those who reviewed. They really helped push me to write this and keep with my once a week update. Also, a thank you goes to TheJusta for his beta-work on this, but any mistakes are still mine, not his. Standard disclaimer about me not owning Chuck still applies. So, please, read, review, and enjoy._

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 7

_**May 16, 2011**_

_**Location Unknown**_

The first thing Chuck became aware of was that his world had literally been turned upside down. He could see the road by looking through the broken windshield, and he noted that it was above him. Still trying to shake out the cobwebs, he looked over at Carina, who appeared unconscious. He glanced at his other companion next to him. His broken body lay near Chuck's head, unmoving. The driver was groaning in pain as Chuck tried to remember what happened.

Chuck undid his belt and braced himself as best he could as the lower half of his body finally succumbed to the law of gravity. Crouching down, Chuck began looking around the SUV for a weapon of some sort. He looked at what was the back end of the SUV. The floor panel had come loose, thus the armory hidden beneath it had spilled everywhere. Chuck grabbed two MP5s, a pair of 9mm handguns and as many magazines of ammunition as he could carry.

Chuck blinked in rapid succession as he felt a stinging sensation on his right eye. He brought a hand to wipe away whatever material was causing him distress and saw that it was blood. As Chuck finished preparing his weapons, he heard Carina stirring as well as the approach of at least one vehicle on whatever road they were traveling.

"Chuck?" Carina mumbled, "What happened?"

Chuck looked at her. She was trying to assimilate herself to her current environment and seemed to be struggling more than Chuck had.

"Explosion flipped the car, and it sounds like we got company. Can you fight?" Chuck hissed at her.

Immediately, she put her agent face on.

"Help me with this," she answered as she was tugging on her seatbelt, which did not want to relinquish her.

Chuck wrenched the belt as hard as he could and it finally released. Carina, not being ready for her sudden freedom, fell. Her head broke the fall and her legs hit Chuck, causing him to fall onto his backside.

Quickly getting into a crouching position, Chuck picked his MP5 back up as he heard footsteps closing in on the vehicle. He handed Carina the 9mm, and from her position on the floor, she was able to get a look at what was on either side of them.

"Chuck," she whispered, "it's probably ten feet on either side to get into the woods."

"Okay," Chuck said with a smirk. "Well who goes first?"

Carina flashed a grin as she maneuvered herself to crab walk out the broken side windows.

"Wait," Chuck said suddenly, grabbing her arm. "Crawl out the windshield."

Then he closed his eyes and listened intently.

"They are coming from behind us," he stated.

Carina quickly moved into the front of the SUV and through the windshield. Chuck slung the second MP5 strap over his head and began crawling towards the front of the vehicle, ignoring the pain as bits of glass and metal were scraping his skin.

Carina was crouching just outside the broken windshield, looking at Chuck as he struggled his way towards her. Finally he was able to exit the vehicle, but not before the footsteps were nearly upon them.

Carina started giving him hand signals about what her plan of action was, but Chuck was totally lost. Rolling her eyes, she mouthed, 'I'm gonna run into the woods, cover me.'

Carina readied both her guns and took a few deep breaths. Chuck edged towards the side of the vehicle. He felt her move next to him, so he leaned out and just fired blindly, hoping the sound of the gunfire would cause their pursuers to take cover. Chuck saw that he was able to take out a man who was nearing them. Carina appeared to have made it safely into the wooded area.

Chuck saw her motion for him to come. So Chuck leaned out, gave a quick burst of gunfire, and sprinted into the woods where Carina was. Chuck heard and felt the bullets as they flew by and impacted near him, though none made contact with him.

As they took cover behind a large tree, they started discussing plans of action.

"How many guys?" Chuck asked.

"Not sure, and there could be more heading this way."

"So, where to?"

"Well, where are we?"

"Now how the hell should I know that?"

"Well, you are the Intersect now. I thought you knew everything."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Well, you got a phone on you?"

"Nope."

Carina let out a frustrated sigh. "Then what good are you?"

"Apparently no fucking good at all," Chuck mused.

That earned him a frown from Carina. Whispering nearby and the breaking of a branch caught their attention.

Chuck spoke, "Well, as fun as this sounds, I think our best bet is to hoof it until we find something."

Carina nodded, and the pair took off deeper into the woods.

'Man,' Chuck thought savagely after about five minutes of running, 'I really do need to improve my cardio.'

The duo had been moving for over three hours, stopping only to take water breaks and asking whether or not either person recognized anything. The terrain they were traversing was pretty rough, so Chuck was sure they were somewhere in a mountain range, but aside from that, he hadn't gleaned much else.

Carina was walking ahead of Chuck, an MP5 in her hands with a 9mm in her waistband. Chuck was holding onto his handgun while his MP5 was slung across his shoulder and hung at his side.

"So," Carina called back to him, "you think you can now tell me what you flashed on?"

"Oh..um yeah," Chuck said. He had been momentarily lost in thought. "I flashed on you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," Chuck answered simply.

"Well, what did you see?" Carina asked, sounding as if she didn't really want to know the truth.

Chuck thought how best to answer her question. In truth, he had seen everything. Her real name, how many kills, how many successful seductions and so on.

"I saw...I saw everything."

"Everything?" Carina asked nervously. She had stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Look, I mean, normally I'd go back and peruse through it in more detail. I got a pretty brief overview of everything. But from what I saw, I could see anything I want to see."

Carina swallowed.

"Hey, I'm not gonna go looking through it. I honestly don't care that much."

Carina raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"What? I don't. I mean yeah, I'm curious, but it's not important to the task at hand, so I don't really care."

Carina chewed the inside of her lip, debating whether or not she could believe him. He was just staring at her, no hint of deception on his features.

"Okay," she stated.

"Although," Chuck started, and her eyes narrowed, "I had to see what really happened in Prague."

Chuck grinned, and Carina smiled back.

"Ah, good times," she replied with a reminiscent gleam in her eyes.

"Well, let's keep moving. I think it's gonna be dark soon and I'd rather sleep in a bed than in the dirt."

Just after the sunset, the pair finally caught a break. There was a clearing ahead of them. They moved to the edge of forest, guns at the ready. They didn't see anything except for a paved road and more woods past it.

"Well," Chuck stated, "I say we walk along the roadway until we can flag someone down."

"Really?" Carina asked sarcastically. "I was thinking we just keep walking in the woods blindly."

"Well, I like my plan better."

Carina just shook her head, and the pair started walking along the edge of the road, moving south according to Carina.

As night finally engrossed them, they had yet to see a car or any other sign of human life.

Chuck's throat was dry, his stomach rumbling, his clothes torn and he was covered in dirt. He glanced sideways at Carina, and she pretty much looked the same as he did. As the pair kept moving forward, Chuck felt like he had already traveled this path before. No Sarah, no Casey, just Chuck and the Intersect. Well, he had Carina by his side this time, but he still felt alone, as alone as the day he went off grid.

"So, have you thought about what were gonna do if someone comes by here?" Carina asked, breaking the silence.

"Umm..." The truth was, Chuck hadn't thought about it. "Well, I guess carrying large weapons and looking like hell aren't really going to endear us to anyone."

"Well, duh."

"But, I suppose I could wait along the edge of the woods and let you turn the charm on," Chuck said as he gave her a wink.

"And what if it's a woman?"

Chuck just gave her a look knowing look, and Carina blushed. She would have to remember that Chuck now had access to a lot of information she would never voluntary divulge.

"Still," Carina further pestered, "I look like shit. Covered in dirt, scraped to hell."

"Give yourself a little credit. I wouldn't kick you outta bed."

"Really?" Carina asked, that predatory gleam in her voice once more.

Chuck just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

Seeing that Chuck wasn't going to say anything else related to the subject, she added, "You know, we could always carjack whoever comes by?"

"No," Chuck said vehemently. "All we need is a ride to somewhere and a phone. No carjacking necessary."

"But how are we going to explain the guns?"

"I don't know. You think saying we're government agents would be believable?"

"Chuck, we can't say that."

"Why not? I said it all the time while on my trip. You really think people would believe us? No one ever believed me."

Carina's answering quip was cut short as they heard a car approaching from behind them. Carina threw her MP5 to Chuck, opened up her top for maximum cleavage and put on the damsel in distress look while Chuck hid in the woods alongside the road.

Chuck watched from the trees as a dark SUV got closer. Without even thinking, he brought the MP5 up to his shoulder in a ready position. This could be the same people that attacked them earlier, not just some random stranger.

Chuck listened intently as Carina tried to talk her way into the vehicle. There were three voices. A man, a woman and Carina's. Chuck smiled as he thought about the trouble the man must be getting into, lusting after Carina while his lady companion was right next to her.

He saw Carina wave him over. He did his best to hide the MP5s behind his back as he made his way towards the vehicle.

"Thanks a bunch," Chuck said cheerily as he approached the vehicle. He saw the driver, a man in his mid 30's frown a bit at him, while his wife scrutinized his every move.

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend, Chuck," Carina said. "The idiot got us lost. I told him we shoulda took a map, but he insisted his inner compass wouldn't fail him, didn't ya honey?"

Chuck gave her a stiff smile. "You guys mind if I throw some of stuff in the back."

"No problem," replied the woman.

Chuck went around to the back of the vehicle and carefully laid the weapons down. He noticed the man watching him in the rear view mirror, but he hadn't seen anything.

Chuck went around then got in the car behind the woman, since her being shorter allowed him more leg room. The car started up again and the foursome started moving south again.

"So, where are you guys heading?" the woman asked. "Oh, I'm Ruth by the way. And this is my husband, Patrick," she finished nodding to her husband.

"Thanks again, you guys," Chuck added, "and we just need to get to town. I have some friends in the area. I just need to give them a call and let them know what happened to us. I'm sure they are just worried sick," he finished, which caused Carina to smirk.

"What?" Chuck continued, looking at Carina, "you know how your mother constantly worries about me? I think she might have a bit of a crush on me. You better watch out."

Carina bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the image of Beckman and Chuck being...romantic.

"Well, I would let you use our cell phone, but you can't get any reception around here."

Carina yawned, so Chuck put an arm around her and pulled her close. She put her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

"So, how long until town?" Chuck asked.

"Umm, probably about another half hour," Ruth answered.

So, for the next half hour, Chuck had to answer questions about what had happened to them, why they were alone, what were they doing, without any clue as to where he was. His answers were vague, and Ruth seemed somewhat suspicious, but he thought he had done a reasonably good job. He glanced down at Carina and smiled. She seemed so peaceful, so at ease.

Then his thoughts shifted to Sarah. Where was she, what was happening to her, would he find her? He would search the ends of the earth until he got his answers. He remembered their last conversation, the last time he saw her. He prayed he got one more chance to make things right, to see her just one last time.

As he starting to doze off, a "We're here," came from upfront which caused Chuck's eyes to open. He nudged his shoulder, and Carina made a disapproving noise as she yawned again, this time her eyes opening.

"Any place in particular you wanna get to?" Patrick asked.

"Umm, just a motel for the night," Chuck answered.

"I like the sound of that," Carina quipped, giving Chuck a sultry look.

"Don't mind my girlfriend," Chuck stated, "She's got the mind of a teenage boy. Oww."

Chuck was rubbing his shoulder and Patrick was grinning.

"Motel right there," Ruth said, pointing to the left.

As the vehicle came to a stop, Chuck and Carina offered their thanks and got out of the vehicle. Chuck's offer of money was rebuffed, so he gave Carina the money so she could go and pay for their room. Chuck went to the back of the SUV, carefully unpacked the guns. There was no lighting in the parking area, so it was fairly dark, and Chuck didn't worry too much about the guns being seen.

He closed the hatch, said his thank yous and goodbyes, watched the couple leave, and followed Carina into the little hotel room. Carina locked the door while Chuck laid the weapons on the table. He spotted a phone on the nightstand and called Beckman. Carina started stripping as she made her way to the shower.

"Beckman, secure."

"Carmichael, in a motel in the middle of nowhere."

"Chuck!" cried Beckman in disbelief. "What the hell happened?"

"Ambushed, I believe. We took off into the woods and have been wandering around for hours. Finally got a ride and here I sit. You wanna tell me what the hell happened?"

"Well, we believe it was a FEAR team that was sent to ambush you. They destroyed the lab."

"So, he's dead?" Chuck asked grimly.

"I'm afraid so."

Chuck just let out a long sigh. He wasn't sure he could take anymore people he cared about being killed.

Running a hand through his hair, he asked, "How did they know we were there?"

"We are still working on that."

"Which I'm sure will amount to nothing. Where am I?" Chuck said, looking around the room.

"You are in Malone, New York at Super 8 Motel. I am sending a team to come and get you."

"Don't bother. Just leave a care package at the front desk for the Carmichaels."

"Agent Carmichael, I would rather you come to DC for a formal briefing."

"Look, we just got ambushed at some super secret government facility that no one was supposed to know about. I think going to DC is pretty out of question."

"Fine," Beckman said through gritted teeth. "Go to the local post office in the morning. Everything you need will be there."

"I want the stuff that I couldn't take on the plane. The laptop, my gun, everything." Chuck added.

"Okay. Everything you need for the mission will be there for you. Good luck."

Chuck hung up the phone just as the shower stopped running. Chuck stripped himself down to his boxers and waited for Carina to get out so he could somewhat clean himself. She smiled approvingly at his attire as she walked out only in a towel.

After finishing up his business, he stepped out to see the towel on the floor, located next to all her clothes.

"You coming to bed Chuck?" Carina called in a sing song voice.

'This is going to be torture,' Chuck thought viciously as he made his way to the bed.

Carina pulled back the covers to let him get into bed, and get a nice view of her.

As they settled in, Carina snuggled into Chuck. All Chuck did was stare at the ceiling, hoping his body wouldn't betray him and praying that Carina didn't try anything.

He was wrong. As soon as they got settled, with Carina making sure every part of her was touching Chuck in some way, the hand that was on his chest started moving down his stomach.

"No," Chuck said quietly.

Carina lifted her head to look at him, somewhat hurt.

"I just wanna sleep Carina. I don't have the energy right now."

"Fine," she pouted as she somehow managed to burrow herself deeper into Chuck's side. Within minutes, both were sleeping.

_A/N2: It might be a bit of a stretch __that__ those people to picked up Chuck and Carina, but hey, gotta keep the story movin'._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Well, I'm still on schedule, and you can expect one next week as well. First, thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that many of you seem to enjoying this story. Secondly, sorry this chapter doesn't have much action in it. More set up than anything else, getting things in place. But the next one. That is the one that I'm sure you guys have been waiting for. Big thanks to TheJusta for the beta work, but any mistakes are still mine. Standard disclaimer of me owning nothing still applies. So, please, read, review, and enjoy!_

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 8

_**May 17, 2011**_

_**Malone, New York**_

Chuck's eyes opened as the little amount of sunlight that was streaming through the blinds hit his face. Sometime during the night, the pair had wound up in the spoon position, and Chuck had an arm around Carina's torso, holding her to him.

He pulled his head back somewhat so he wouldn't get any of her hair in his mouth as he yawned. As he shifted, so did Carina, only she shifted herself deeper into Chuck's grasp. Chuck's eyes flew wide when he realized that he was feeling a lot her skin on his.

He took a few calming breaths, then felt his body start to betray him and slowly tried to extricate himself from her. Carina shifted her hips again, this time making sure her ass ground against Chuck's groin. Chuck knew she felt him, but she didn't do anything except grind herself on him a little more.

"Cute, Carina, but I have to piss."

"How did you know I was awake?" she groaned.

"Experience," he answered as he got out of bed. "Whenever Sarah and I spent the night together, she always woke up first."

As the bathroom door closed, Carina grumbled in disappointment. She could not understand why he was actively avoiding her. The previous night and that morning showed he didn't mind her company, so why was he so freaked out when she began pestering him for more adult activities.

She heard the shower running, so she threw off the covers. She didn't care that she was naked, and the fact that Chuck would be also sans clothing could help rectify the problem. Carina was determined to figure out what was going on with him because this could be a long term assignment and she would need some sort of release during their time together.

The bathroom lock proved no trouble, and seconds after entering, Carina opened the shower curtain, getting water everywhere.

Chuck immediately regretted his decision for a morning shower as soon as he heard the door open. He knew what was coming, so he wasn't even going to bother to try and cover himself. So when the curtain was pulled back, he gave Carina his best scowl.

"Do you mind?" Chuck asked.

Carina didn't seem to hear him. He watched as her eyes wandered all over his body, drinking in every detail about him. Chuck rolled his eyes and shut off the water. As he wrapped himself in a towel, Carina finally came to her senses.

"So, is there a reason you so rudely interrupted my shower?" Chuck asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. He was leaning against the sink, looking Carina straight in the face.

Finally recovering, Carina spoke with a slight edge in her voice. "Yes, there is. I wanna know why you won't sleep with me. We are going to be partners, and this is something we need to figure out."

Chuck thought before answering. He knew the real reason, but he would never admit, at least not to Carina.

"Look, it's...I...I don't feel like getting into a relationship. Or winding up handcuffed to a bed."

"Who said anything about a relationship? It's just sex. A way to blow off steam or pass the time."

"Well, maybe for you, but not for me. That's just not who I am," Chuck finished as he shrugged his shoulders. "You'll just have to settle for manual stimulation."

"If you wanna manually stimulate me, that's fine by me," Carina quipped.

Chuck just sighed. He needed to make his point very clear. "Look, Carina, the only way we would have sex is if a mission required it. Otherwise, you're on your own. I'm sorry."

As Chuck was walking out of the bathroom, he heard Carina mutter, "Freakin' Sarah Walker."

That caused Chuck to stop in the doorway. He turned to look at her, and she did the same.

"Yeah, I said it," Carina stated defiantly. "Still holding out hope for her, are you Chuck? You need to face facts. She's been held captive for months. Probably beaten, tortured, raped. Then, after they used her up, they killed her. She's rotting in some shallow grave in Europe. She's gone Chuck. The sooner you stop thinking about some fairy tale love story, the sooner you can get back to reality. What I'm offering, that's as good as it gets for people like us, so deal with it."

Chuck's fists were clenched and his brow furrowed. He was ready to fight, to tell her she was wrong. Instead, he gave her one last glare and left her in the bathroom. He hurriedly put on his clothes from the other night, hid a gun in the small of his back and left.

"I'll be back in an hour. Be ready to leave," he said curtly as he slammed the door.

Carina could really piss him off sometimes. The thing that made him the angriest was that she was probably right. Sarah probably was dead and there was nothing he could do for her. Well, he could, and probably would, exact some form of revenge on whoever killed her. Of that, he was sure.

But the thought that he may never see her face again made this whole mission seem pointless. Why should he fight some faceless organization when there was nothing in it for him? Sure, he would be protecting his family, and a score of others. But for him, all he wanted was Sarah to be safe and sound, and maybe, if it was still possible, a life with her. That's why he had to know what happened to her.

Chuck didn't even remember walking into the post office, his thoughts being so disorganized at the moment. The woman behind the counter clearing her throat got Chuck to focus.

'Right,' he told himself, 'Carmichael time.'

"Hello," Chuck said, giving the large, middle aged woman a dazzling smile. "I believe you have a package for me. I'm Charles Carmichael."

"I need to see some identification please," the woman said in a bored voice.

Chuck's smile faltered momentarily. Did he have any ID on him? He pulled out his wallet and sure enough, there was one in there. He gave it to the woman. She deemed it was real and returned a minute later with Chuck's package.

She lay a small brown box on the counter and handed him back his ID.

"This is it?" Chuck asked, confusion written on his features.

"Yes, it is," the woman said in a harsh tone, as if Chuck had just offended her.

Chuck smiled weakly, grabbed the box and left the post office. He found a quiet place to sit and opened it. Inside was a satellite phone, but it different from any other one he had ever seen. There was also a black AMEX card.

Chuck put the card in his wallet and turned on the phone. There was already a number programmed into it, so he called it.

"Beckman, secure."

"Carmichael, secure."

"Ah, Agent Carmichael. I see you got your package."

"Yes, but I was expecting more than just a phone. Kinda hard to take out secret evil organizations with just a cell phone, even if it is as fancy as this one is."

Beckman ignored his quip. "This phone is the latest device we have created. It cannot be hacked in any way that we know of, and there are anti-eavesdropping devices placed inside it, so no bug can pick up you conversations. Also, there is a small, but powerful charge located near the battery. Simply punch in 2662, hit 'send', and in five seconds, it detonates. There are other features as well, but you will learn those later. Lastly, use this phone whenever you wish to communicate with me. This is the only way I know that is 100% secure."

"That sounds awesome, but how will that help me start my mission?"

"The AMEX card you have been given has no limit, so feel free to use that to gather some supplies you need, such as clothes and transportation. Now, I have been over Agent Hansen's dossier, and it shows that the point of contact with her superiors is in Dallas. In three days time, you are to meet with her contact."

Chuck closed his eyes and flashed on her again, this time revealing the location of the contact point.

Beckman continued speaking. "Everything the two of you need to start your...rescue operation will be given to you."

"What about my stuff? You know, the crap I left in LA. I need that too."

"Your possessions will be there as well. Good luck, Agent Carmichael."

Before Chuck could even say anything, Beckman had hung up on him.

'Well,' he thought, 'glad to see her manners have improved.'

Chuck spent the next forty five minutes going around town picking up necessary items. Seeing as how they didn't really know what they needed, Chuck picked up some clothes for him and Carina, then went to the local dealership. He bought himself a Lancer Evo IX, because if there was one thing he gleaned for his time on the road, being able to drive fast was a necessity.

***

Carina heard a car squeal into the parking lot of the hotel as she lay on the bed sulking. She quickly picked up an MP5 and went to the window. Instead of seeing large men dressed in black toting machine guns, he saw a smiling Chuck holding some shopping bags.

Forgetting she was in her underwear, she opened the door to their room.

"Where the hell did you get that?" she questioned loudly, gesturing towards the car.

"A gift from your mom," Chuck answered. He shook the bags. "These too."

Once they had everything in the room, Carina started digging through her bags. Chuck didn't have much of fashion sense, so he bought a little bit of everything. As Carina started putting on her new clothes, she fixed Chuck with a nervous stare.

"Look, about earlier..."

Chuck held up a hand to silence her. She noticed his eyes darken.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it. What's done is done. Are you about ready? We gotta be in Dallas in three days."

Carina nodded as she started packing up their things.

"So, ever been to SMU?" Chuck asked innocently as they got in the car.

"How did you..." but the question died on her lips. "Of course," she muttered.

Chuck started up the car.

"We get our intel packet there. I assume we pretty much have to fly by the seat of our pants after that."

Carina smirked. "I'm not sure if you were told, but I don't mind improvising."

***

**_May 20, 2011_**

**_Somewhere over the Atlantic_**

Carina was reclined slightly in her seat, blanket pulled under her chin. She was trying to rest, but her mind simply wouldn't turn off. Next to her, the main perpetrator of her thoughts was sitting with his laptop, all the while glancing into a manila folder, pouring over everything that Beckman gave them in Dallas. She told him that there will be plenty of time when they land in Stockholm, but he was having none of it.

Carina regretted her decision to get angry with Chuck about their lack of sex. Ever since, he had been closed off and distant. Sure, he talked to her when she asked questions, but for the most part, he was living in his head. He was quickly shutting her out of everything not related to their upcoming assignment. And she hated it.

Chuck heard a barely audible sigh from the redhead next to him who was feigning sleeping. He turned to glance at her. Her eyes were closed, so he turned back to his work.

In the intelligence packet he received, he learned that Sarah and Bryce were trying to establish contact with Hans Moleman, suspected of handling the large money transfers for FEAR. Chuck's flash on him confirmed these suspicions. He owned hotels all over the world, which was a great way to make contacts without seeming out of place.

His and Carina's cover as a newlywed couple on vacation wasn't really going to spark the interest of this Moleman. Then there was the fact that FEAR had an Intersect which would identify Carina as an agent, possibly Chuck as well. They could probably do a quick snatch and grab, but odds were this guy only knew about the money and nothing about prisoners.

He had a plan. It was simple, but very dangerous. He realized they probably should just focus on Moleman, but he had to know what happened to Sarah. It had become his obsession ever since he heard she'd be taken captive.

Chuck rubbed his cheek as he thought it over in his head once more. Chuck frowned as he felt smooth skin instead of the scruff he normally had. He'd gotten used to it, and actually liked it. When he looked in the mirror after shaving, he barely recognized himself. He'd gotten so used to that look, that persona.

Chuck yawned and put away his things. He grabbed his blanket and pillow, then leaned back in his seat. He turned so he was facing Carina. When she felt his breath on her face, she opened her eyes to look at him. He gave her a goofy grin.

"So, all done for now?" Carina asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Yep. Went over it as much as I could. I think we have pretty much one option, and I'm sure you're not gonna like it."

"Why's that?"

"Because," Chuck paused as he reached under her blanket to put a hand on her thigh, which caused Carina's breath to hitch, "it'll put you in a lot of danger."

"I don't mind a bit of danger," Carina answered. "A little excitement never hurt anyone," she whispered into his ear.

Chuck smiled. "That's good to know," he responded as he leaned in to kiss her.

When their lips met, Carina was totally caught off guard, but responded enthusiastically, putting her arms around Chuck's neck. Chuck casually moved his other hand to her hip as he slowly stroked her thigh. Carina kept peppering him with kisses, teasing his mouth with her tongue. Chuck pulled her closer to him, and when her body became flush with his, he made his move.

He heard her squeak into his mouth in surprise. She pulled away and her eyes narrowed. Chuck removed his hand, which held a now visible injector of some sort, from her backside.

"What did you do?" she hissed.

"I just injected a subcutaneous tracking device into that lovely rump of yours."

Carina was furious, but more so that Chuck had played her rather than being injected with a bug.

Chuck saw the look on her face. "Aww, c'mon, don't pout. You should be glad I did that. How else would I find you?"

"Why would you need to find me?"

"Remember my plan, the danger?"

Carina nodded.

"The plan is you get caught, and I come rescue you."

Carina swallowed audibly and looked at Chuck as if he was insane.

"That's your plan?" she asked incredulously.

"Look, they have an Intersect. They're going to ID you as an agent and make a play for you. Why not use that to our advantage?"

"I don't know..." Carina said, but she really didn't have anything to argue against that, other than she was the one who was going to be at risk of torture and death.

"Look," Chuck said, placing both hands on her shoulders and looking her square in the eye, "I promise that I will get you back. And we could spring a few other agents. Think how big a victory this could be, the intel we could gain." He paused. "I know you don't like this, but trust me."

Carina looked into his eyes. "Okay, I'll do it."

Chuck smiled that big ol' Bartowski, or was it Carmichael now, smile.

Soon, the pair covered back up and fell asleep, Carina with her head on Chuck's shoulder.

***

**_May 23, 2011_**

**_Secret FEAR Facility_**

"The redhead. Her name is Carina Hansen, a DEA agent. Not sure why she would be looking for Moleman. Nothing on her partner, but he looks pretty baby faced, so maybe a new recruit."

"Is that everything Weaving?"

"Yes, sir, it is."

The old man pulled out his cell phone as he was leaving Weaving's room.

"Could you please pick up the Carmichael's for me? I have a few questions I would like answered."

***

**_Stockholm, Sweden_**

Chuck was sitting at the hotel bar, by himself, nursing a beer. He knew it would be happening today and he was having trouble waiting for FEAR to make their move.

He and Carina had done a bunch of touristy stuff the first few days, so as not to draw too much attention to themselves, but were around the hotel enough to get noticed. The problem was, even though a majority of the staff worked for FEAR or Moleman, he and Carina didn't appear have sparked their interest. So they made up a story about wishing to contact Moleman so they could invest in his hotels.

And now, as Chuck glanced around the bar, he noticed that the people he had flashed on and identified as working for FEAR were trying to watch him surreptitiously. They were working as a team, but since Chuck was able to identify all team members, he knew that he was being watched closely.

He took another swig of his beer as he bounced his foot. His adrenaline was flowing. He was ready for action. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed this on the road. The thrill of anticipation, the anxiousness of the unknown and ultimately, the way it made him feel alive.

"Excuse me, sir, I'd like an ice cold, dirty martini, three olives."

Chuck glanced to the man who was standing next to him, recognizing the voice, but not really believing it. The legend, the master of seduction, Roan Montgomery, was standing next to him.

Roan turned his head as he waited, and his eyes focused on Chuck. They narrowed, and through his alcohol induced fog, he was able to pull a name to the surface.

"Charles, my boy. It's been a long time."

The two shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Hello, Roan. What brings you to this part of the world?"

"What else? The women." He nodded to a pair of stunning blonde beauties across the room who couldn't have been older than 25. Roan picked up his drink and downed it in one gulp.

Chuck was impressed. He noticed that they looked very similar.

"Are they..."

"Yes. I always did have a weakness for twins."

Chuck just smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"So, Charles, why are you here?" Roan inquired.

"Work," Chuck said simply.

"I see. So, how are things with the lovely Ms. Walker and the always charming Mr. Casey?"

"I honestly don't know," Chuck answered. He glanced around and noticed the FEAR agents beginning to move towards him. "Carina," he hissed into his watch, "they're coming."

"Problems?" Roan asked.

"Well, my partner's about to be taken, and I gotta get outta here so I can rescue her," Chuck said calmly. "Think you could cause a distraction?"

"Of course, Charles, of course. How long are you going to be in the neighborhood? The place I'm staying at has a lovely view and some spare rooms. I'd love for you to see it."

"Will do. Just call Diane with the details, and she'll forward it to me." Chuck threw a bill on the counter and got up from his seat.

He unbuttoned his suit coat, stretched his neck a little, then took off running through the bar to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he heard a crash and Roan drunkenly apologizing to whoever just hit the floor. Chuck just grinned as sped through the kitchen, out of the hotel and into his waiting car.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So, first off, apologies for not getting this up yesterday. I've been experiencing computer/internet problem for the better part of a week now, and I think I've finally got that issue worked out, so...yeah. Anyway, this is the chapter I think you guys have been waiting for. I hope you guys find it entertaining. And thanks for the reviews. I know the updates aren't the quickest, so to those who have stuck with me this long, I hope you still do. Also, thanks to TheJusta for beta-ing this thing. Longest chapter of this story yet. Any mistakes are still mine. Standard disclaimer about me owning nothing still applies. So please, read, review, and enjoy!_

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 9

_**May 23, 2011**_

_**Stockholm, Sweden**_

_**Outside FEAR Prisoner Facility**_

Chuck was sitting in his car, looking through his sniper scope. He had followed the GPS signal emanating from Carina to this this location. He was still two blocks away from the actual warehouse 'Always a warehouse', he said no one in particular, but his line of sight was clear, so he could see everything.

The sun was beginning to set, but the amount of daylight afforded him a view of the exterior of the facility. There were many security cameras monitoring all around the warehouse. Also, the doors appeared to have keycard access only, which was going to be a problem for Chuck.

He started getting worried, fearing that maybe there was no way he could get in this place alone and undetected, when he saw a vehicle emerge from the side of the warehouse. His best bet was to wait for a vehicle to come and enter the warehouse and to ride its coattails into the building.

As darkness enveloped him, Chuck gathered up what few supplies he could carry with himself and got into position just across the street from the side opening. There weren't too many cars traveling in this part of town, so staying in the shadows would be easily feasible.

Chuck glanced down at his watch. It had been just over two hours since Carina was taken, and he was still waiting for his opportunity. He knew Carina could and would hold out, but the amount of damage that could be inflicted in that time period weighed heavily on his mind. Forcing himself to focus, he shook thoughts of a bloodied Carina from his mind.

He heard a car approaching the warehouse. He sneaked a peek at it, and was surprised to find that it was a military transport truck. Taking one last glance at the surveillance cameras, and seeing he had his opening, he ran up and jumped onto the back of the vehicle as it entered drove through the fence that surrounded the warehouse.

Chuck closed the flaps that covered the back of the truck as the vehicle slowed to a stop outside of the warehouse. Chuck hid behind some crates and pulled out his Desert Eagle. Using his knife, he cut a small hole in the tarp covering the back of the truck and looked outside. The vehicle had yet to enter the warehouse.

"C'mon," he muttered quietly, praying the vehicle would not be left outside the warehouse.

His prayers were answered and the vehicle slowly pulled forward and entered the warehouse. The truck soon stopped and Chuck heard a door open and close, and footsteps gradually became quieter. Guessing this was his best opportunity, Chuck quickly exited the back of the truck, and then did his best dive and roll behind some crates to the left of the truck.

Taking a calming breath, Chuck took in his new surroundings. He was near the side entrance of the warehouse, with the main entrance located on his right and a set of stairs leading to an office on his left. He looked at the wooden crate he was leaning against and flashed on the serial number printed on it. Inside the crate was a shipment of RPG's that were stolen six months ago from a military base in Iraq. Chuck glanced at a few other near him and it was the same. Weapons stolen from some military base in the middle East. Then Chuck looked around. There were hundreds of these things laying around the warehouse.

'What the hell is going on here?' Chuck thought, confused.

This wasn't a prisoner facility, but rather a weapons storage warehouse.

Chuck pulled out his sat phone, and pulled up the GPS location on Carina. One of the many features on his new phone was the ability for it to link up with his laptop, so, in essence, he was carrying a hand held version of his computer with him. The GPS showed her to be just thirty feet from him, through the door on the other side of the room.

That door opened and Chuck glanced around the side of the crate. He saw five men emerge, each wearing a suit and one, who was probably the largest, rubbing his knuckles.

"Man," the large one said, "she's a lot tougher than she looks, I'll give her that."

"It won't matter how tough she is, not once he gets here. They always talk for him," chimed in another one of the suits.

The group was at the rear of the truck, undoing the flaps. A pair jumped inside the truck, while the others waited.

As the men were distracted, Chuck inched his way over the crate. He stealthily made his way across the warehouse, near to where Carina was.

"Not always," a voice called from inside the truck. "Remember that blonde."

Chuck stopped in his tracks.

'Sarah?'

Instead of opening the door and freeing Carina, he chose a spot to hide and hear the next part of the conversation.

"That's right," he heard yet a different voice say. "Why did they stop with her?"

"I think they figured she wasn't going to talk."

"I think it was part of a plan. I think they want her to defect, so they cut her a little break. I mean, if she knew anything, she would have talked."

Chuck gritted his teeth as he opened the door and left the warehouse floor. They would pay. They would all pay. Especially this mysterious interrogator. Chuck would make sure he got him.

Clouded by anger, Chuck barely noticed where he was. It was a wide hallway with bad lighting and a door at the end of it. There was also a door on the left side of the hallway. Chuck glanced down at the phone, and it indicated that Carina was in front of him.

Chuck got his knife and gun ready, then burst through the door.

"Fuck," Chuck muttered as he took in the sight in front of him.

Hanging by her wrists from a hook was a beaten and bloodied Carina. There was a table near the wall on the right, various shiny and pointy objects littering it. Chuck noted that there was no blood on them, so he breathed a small sigh of relief. Other than the table, and the small light coming from the ceiling, there was nothing else in the gray box.

Chuck rushed to Carina, whose head was hanging in front her, chin on her chest.

"Carina," Chuck spoke calmly, lifting her chin to get a good look at her face. It was bruised badly, and there was blood pouring from her nose and cuts along her eye sockets.

Her eyes struggled open, and she sounded exhausted. "Chuck, it's about damn time."

Chuck managed a small smile, and quickly undid the binds on her wrists.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked as they left the gray the box.

"Never better," Carina sneered, then grimaced, pulling a hand to her ribs. Chuck moved to get a better look at her.

Shooing away Chuck were her free hand, she asked, "Where to next?"

Chuck nodded to the side door in the hallway, then handed her the knife.

He quietly opened the door and poked his head in, confusion evident on his features as he took in the contents of the room. It looked like the living room in his old apartment. Couches, television, gaming consoles, refrigerator. Chuck noticed there were even more doors in this room.

"How fucking big is this place?" he muttered to Carina, who shrugged.

As they were deciding which door to take, they heard a toilet flush. The pair quickly hid behind the sofa as they heard someone enter the room.

"Man, now that's how I spell relief," a man said, and Chuck heard him rustling a magazine in his hands. His footsteps were nearing them, so Carina hopped up from her position and threw a vicious elbow to his face, knocking him to the floor.

Chuck quickly sprang into action, covering the man's mouth with his hand. The man was struggling, and it was then Chuck noticed he couldn't have been older than 18. Carina brought the knife up, ready to kill the kid.

"No, not yet," Chuck hissed. "Grab his hand."

Chuck was kneeling on his right arm, so Carina did the same to his left, then grabbed his wrist, holding his hand firmly to the ground.

"Blink once for yes and two for no if you can understand me," Chuck stated firmly.

One blink.

"Good. Now we don't have a lot of time, so I'm going to get to it. Answer my questions, or you lose a finger."

To show he wasn't joking, he nodded to Carina, who cut off his thumb. The kid writhed under them, but Chuck was able to muffle his screams. The man's eyes were streaming and his face turned red.

"Now, are you holding prisoners here?"

Two blinks.

Chuck nodded to Carina, who cut off another finger, which was followed by more muffled screams.

"Again, are you holding prisoners here?"

One blink.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?"

No blinks, so Chuck nodded to Carina again, who yet again sliced off another finger. More muffled screams came from under Chuck's hand.

"When I ask questions, I want them answered. Understand?"

One blink.

"Can you access the prisoners?"

One blink.

Chuck glanced at Carina, who in turn looked at him. They shared a silent agreement. Chuck prepared to remove his hand.

"One peep from you, and you die, understand?"

One blink.

Chuck removed the hand from the kid's mouth. He and Carina grabbed him by his arms and hauled him to his feet. The kid took a look at his mutilated hand and started whimpering.

"Be lucky it was only a few fingers," Carina growled.

"Lead the way," Chuck said.

They placed the young man in front of them, each of them holding onto his arms. Chuck pushed his gun into the small of back, and that seemed to encourage their captive, for he started moving towards a door.

Once through the door, they were led down a spiral staircase, which Chuck estimated went a few floors down, putting them underground.

As they climbed down the last few steps, Chuck and Carina found themselves in a wide hallway. Their was an elevator at the end of the hall, a mere 30 feet away. There was also a door to their immediate right.

"This...is...it," the kid choked out between sobs.

"Are there guards on the other side of the door?" Carina asked, raising the knife to his neck.

"Yes, and they are armed. They stand on either side of this door, to make sure no one escapes. Please, please don't kill me. I've done everything you've asked. Please." He started crying, which earned him a disgusted look for Carina. Chuck just shook his head in pity.

'They got goddamn kids working for 'em,' he thought.

"Which way does the door open?" Chuck asked.

"It opens in, why?"

"Unlock the door," Chuck commanded.

He nervously fumbled with his keycard, yet the kid managed to run it across the security strip.

As soon as the latch clicked, Chuck gave the kid a vicious kick to his back, sending his face first into the door. The kid's nose broke upon impact with the door and he landed with a thud in the other room.

One of guards turned into the doorway, but was met by a knife in the throat, courtesy of Carina. Chuck quickly made his way through the door, ready to kill the other guard. Chuck saw him on one knee, his gun having been knocked out of his hand by the rapid opening of the door. Chuck raised his Desert Eagle and fired.

***

Sarah was laying on her cot. The days were starting to blur together. She didn't even remember the last time she saw an actual human being, and it had been forever since she had a meal. She was sure she was starting to lose her sanity, as the overbearing silence that encompassed her everyday was pierced by a gunshot.

***

Chuck looked around the room he just entered. Walls were painted white, while the doors were gray. Five doors, each with a slot for a food tray. Two on either side of the hallway, one directly in front of him. Chuck's breathing became erratic. This was it, she was here. He knew it.

Chuck grabbed the keycard from the kid, while Carina gathered the weapons from their fallen enemies. Chuck went to the closest door and swiped the card. He took a deep breath, and swung the door open. Chuck found himself face to face with a familiar friend.

"Christ, you weren't who I was expecting," groaned Casey as he leaned against the wall for support. The chain around his ankle was clanging noisily against the metal bed poles.

"I could say the same thing," Chuck admitted, disappointment filling his voice.

Just then, Carina appeared in the doorway.

"Carina's here too. I must be dreaming," Casey dramatically said.

"You dream about me Casey. That's just wrong," Chuck joked as he and Carina moved into the room.

Casey was wearing a gray shirt and gray sweatpants, no socks. He appeared to have lost weight, and the cuts on his face weren't properly healed yet. Carina went to work on the lock on his ankle and the one time teammates stared at each other.

"Why are you here? What's going on?" Casey asked.

Chuck blinked, coming out of his reverie. "Later," he said, "I gotta see who else is here."

"There are others?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Chuck said as he left the room.

Chuck moved across the hall to the next door. He opened it.

Inside was a man about his age, well proportioned. Chuck saw an image flicker across his mind.

'Later,' he told himself.

"Who are you?" the man asked in a British accent.

Chuck went to the next door, and the prisoner cried. "Wait, don't leave me here."

The third room he opened held an Asian woman, who happened to be lying on her bed. She lifted her head to look at him, and again Chuck saw another image.

"Help," she said so quietly that Chuck barely heard her.

Chuck moved went to another door and opened it. Inside was nothing.

Chuck felt the anxiety growing, his chest constricting. If she wasn't here, he had didn't know what he would do.

He swiped the keycard and pushed the door open.

Leaning against the wall, a blonde haired woman stood facing him. Her cheeks were sunken in, as were the areas around her eye sockets. Chuck glanced at her arms, and saw only bone, no muscles. It was like staring at a human skeleton. But the eyes. Chuck would remember those blue eyes for all eternity. They were so alive. Alive with recognition, happiness, and question.

"Chuck?" she croaked out.

"Sarah, is it really you?" Chuck rushed in to hold her.

He saw her cower as he approached. "Sarah, it's me. It's Chuck."

She shook her head, wanting it to be real, yet not real at the same time.

"Chuck. But what are you doing here? Did they find you? I didn't tell them anything. I swear I didn't."

She started hyperventilating, growing more hysterical with each passing second.

"They weren't supposed to find you. You're supposed to be safe. I didn't protect you. I wasn't good enough."

"Sarah, calm down. Please calm down. I'm fine."

He took her hand in his, and her ramblings stopped. The familiar touch brought a peace within her and calmed her immensely. Then they looked at each other, and neither wanted to break the connection they had made for the first time in a long time. The duo barely noticed when Carina entered the cell, Sarah only nodding her head a little to a voice that sounded far away.

Chuck and Sarah just stared at each other, each drinking in the sight before them. Neither really expected to meet again, and yet, here they were, reunited once again. Chuck would make sure nothing else happened to Sarah. Seeing what they had done to her, his reason for being would be to protect her, no matter what.

"Chuck, hey!" Carina said forcefully, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Chuck registered her touch, and forced himself to look away from Sarah to face Carina.

"We ready?" he asked and Carina nodded.

"C'mere," Chuck said to Sarah and he pulled her close to him.

Sarah wrapped herself around Chuck, holding on for dear life. She never wanted to be without him, not again. Without proof, she knew this was their last chance. A chance to make things right. A chance to be together, to be happy. And she wasn't going to lose that, or him, again.

Chuck felt her holding him tightly. He normally loved the feel of her body on his, but when all he felt were her bones jutting into his side, he could barely control the rage, the darkness that threatened to envelope him. Someone was going to pay, and pay severely.

Chuck had one arm wrapped around Sarah and the other was holding his Desert Eagle as they left her cell. Communing by the exit were the others that had been liberated by Chuck and Carina. Carina was holding one of the guards' AK-47 while Casey was gripping the other tightly. The Brit was supporting the Asian operative.

"Sarah?" Casey questioned, then his face turned to a smirk. Looking at Chuck, he said, "Shoulda known the only reason you'd be here is for her. Always thinking with the little head, huh Bar-"

"Hey!," Chuck exclaimed. "You mind not divulging my name to everyone. Kinda on a mission here."

Casey rolled his eyes.

"So, Yank," the Brit inquired, "You got a plan for getting us out of the fuckin' hell hole."

He looked at Carina, who just shrugged.

"Working on it," Chuck answered.

He felt his grip on Sarah getting tighter as she was leaning on him more and more. They had to move quick.

"Carina, let's go take that elevator and get outta here."

Carina looked like she wanted to say something, but she saw how Sarah was barely able to support herself, and the Asian agent looked like she couldn't go very far. She looked at Casey, and even he seemed weak. There was no way they could get all these people out using the stairs. They probably should just leave them and save themselves, but she knew Chuck would never do that, so she nodded silently and carefully led the group to the elevator.

The good thing was the elevator only had one button, so there wasn't a lot to choose from. The bad thing was, they had no idea where this elevator led. Add to that there could be people waiting outside the elevator with guns, and well, things were getting tense as they rode higher and higher to their destination.

When the elevator dinged, Casey and Carina readied the guns, both preparing to probably die. However, when the doors opened, there was no one. They stepped out into a small office. Chuck noticed a desk with a telephone on it, no computer though.

"Search it, and take anything that looks important," Chuck commanded.

As Carina searched the desk, Chuck, with Sarah still attached to his side, crept to a window that was opposite the elevator. He glanced out and saw the warehouse floor. He knew where he was. His eyes danced to the exit. They were close.

The only problem was the ten or so men milling about on the warehouse floor, opening the crates and examining the merchandise.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, as they joined the group.

"Not now," Chuck said quietly. "I'll explain everything later." He gave her a reassuring squeeze and turned to his new...team. "Look, the exit's close. I got a car parked a couple of blocks away. It should fit all of us. There is a slight problem though."

"How slight?" Casey asked.

"Well, there a few men out there and we can't move quick enough to not get noticed."

"So we take 'em out, no biggie," Carina answered, bringing her gun up and resting it on her shoulder.

"Yeah, those crates aren't carrying food. The two that I managed to fl...look into contained assault rifles and rocket launchers."

Chuck saw Casey and Sarah exchange a knowing glance, and he was mentally chastising himself for slipping.

"What's the plan then?" the Brit inquired. "It won't be long before they notice we're all missing."

"The plan is for me to create a diversion. Draw their attention away from the exit. Then you guys get outta here."

"No," Sarah exclaimed, somewhat tightening her grip on him. "It's too dangerous."

Chuck just grinned at her. "I think we're past 'staying in the car'."

Chuck lay his Desert Eagle on the desk and started pulling things from hidden compartments on the body suit he was wearing. He littered the table with a harness, some rope, some C-4, a couple of grenades, some wire cutters and lots of ammunition.

Casey whistled. "Got a warhead on your person too?" Casey quipped.

"Never hurts to be prepared. A friend taught me that," Chuck answered, and he thought he saw the faintest hint of smile grace Casey's features.

Forcing Sarah to let go of him, Chuck slipped into the harness and rigged the rope to it. He grabbed his Desert Eagle and the grenades.

"Take the wire cutters and C-4," he told Carina. "There's a fence outside, so use whatever you like to make an exit. Now, can you two lower me to the floor?" Chuck asked, nodding in the direction of Casey and the Brit.

"Chuck, please, be safe," Sarah pleaded.

"Don't you worry. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He smiled widely at her, then leaned in to give her a peck on the lips. It was brief, and even though her lips were chapped and her breath was bad, Chuck had to stop himself from doing it a few more times.

The trio quietly exited the office and stepped out on the landing. Chuck hoisted himself over the railing and stood on the edge of the landing.

"When shit goes down, get them outta here," Chuck ordered.

"What about you?" Casey questioned.

"I'll make my way to the car. If I'm not there in like...five minutes, go find a place to hide out. I'll find you eventually. Just ask Carina," Chuck finished with a smirk, still surveying the scene below him.

He looked back over at Casey and the Brit, who both nodded, and Chuck dropped off the landing.

Casey and the Brit did their best to slow the rope that was running through their hands. Despite the nasty rope burn both were receiving, they did an adequate enough job of slowing Chuck's descent so that he didn't break his legs when he finally came to a halt.

Chuck made his way in between the crates away from the exit. He kept allowing himself to flash on crates, hoping maybe he could find something useful inside of the them. Not having a bird's eye view of the men milling about was slowing his progress, but after a short time, Chuck found himself a good place to prepare his distraction.

He looked at the crate his was hiding behind and flashed. After coming out of his trance, a big smile lit up his face.

"This would be Casey's wet dream," Chuck muttered to himself.

Inside this particular crate was a shipment of AA12 automatic shotguns, which Chuck fully intended on using. Using his own knife, Chuck managed to quickly cut a hole in the side of the wooden box big enough to allow him to pull out one of the shotguns and a few of the round magazines. Chuck hastily loaded a cartridge into the weapon, then disengaged the safety. Chuck took a look at the gun, which now resembled an old Tommy Gun.

As Chuck was ready to begin his assault, he heard a car pull into the warehouse. He glanced out to see who had arrived. The driver exited the vehicle and only one other man got out. Chuck stared at him, then allowed himself to flash.

This was the man, the man he wanted, the interrogator, the torturer, 'Dr. Diablo'. The one who hurt Sarah, and so many others, judging by what he had seen. He couldn't believe what this man was capable of doing to other human beings. It was beyond anything he could imagine, and the fact that Sarah had to endure any of that filled him with sadness, and uncontrollable rage.

Chuck pulled the pins on a couple of grenades and launched them over the crate in the general direction of the his targets. He heard a few of them scream and a attempt to run as two large explosions rocked the warehouse.

Chuck stepped out from behind the crate and opened fire with his AA12. The first two men he saw were picking themselves up off the ground. Chuck opened fire on them, literally blowing them away, the force from his AA12 ripping them apart.

Chuck heard a squealing of tires, and saw that the car that brought in 'Dr. Diablo' was quickly leaving the warehouse, the good doctor within it.

'We'll meet again,' Chuck thought bitterly.

He took cover as he swapped his empty magazine for a fresh one. He glanced up towards the office and saw his team moving as quickly as possible down the steps. Carina was leading the way and appeared ready to fire.

Wanting to keep FEAR's attention on him, he peeked around the crate. He saw one man had his back to him, apparently not aware of where Chuck was. Chuck opened fire on him, blasting him apart with a quick burst of fire.

More returning fire was sent his way, but it was enough for his team to make it safely out of the warehouse. Then Chuck methodically started moving around the warehouse, killing any living thing he met along the way.

In a little over three minutes, Chuck had wiped out the entire unit that had occupied the warehouse. He again located where the rocket launchers were. He then opened the crates, dropped a grenade in a couple, then booked it out of the warehouse.

As he was making it though hole Carina had cut in the fence, a resounding explosion came from behind him, blowing out the couple of windows that the warehouse had. As smoke was rising out of the broken windows, Chuck could see flames had engulfed the building.

With a savage smile, he pulled out his sat phone. He saw Carina was at the car, so he broke into a trot to reach them. He also called Beckman.

"Beckman, secure."

"Carmichael, secure."

"Agent Carmichael, status report."

"Found and rescued four prisoners. Destroyed a FEAR weapons cache. No casualties on this end."

"Good work, Agent Carmichael. I received a phone call from Agent Montgomery. He said I was to give you directions," the general said in a questioning manner.

"Yes, that would be nice. We'll need place to lay low for a bit. This is bound to get FEAR's attention."

"Yes, it will."

"Tell him to have a doctor waiting. I'll call back when I figure out exactly what was going on," Chuck responded.

"I will let Agent Montgomery know what you require. Good work, Agent Carmichael."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well, first off, thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Also, this has gone over 50 story alerts, which is the highest of any story of mine, which is awesome. Thanks again. Also, big thanks to TheJusta for betaing this, correcting my many trivial mistakes, of which there are many. Any mistakes are still mine, however. So, this chapter was a bit tough to write, mainly because it tries to shed some light on FEAR and just exactly what they are. I hope it comes off as coherent with just a hint of plausibility, but who knows. There will be a little more explanation in the next chapter as well. Standard disclaimer about me owning nothing still applies. So please, read, review, and enjoy!_

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 10

**_May 23, 2011_**

**_Roan's Estate, Sweden_**

The group of rag tag agents pulled up to a large country house after over an hour of driving. The house was far away from the city, and it sat perched on a hill, so it had a great panoramic view of the countryside. It also would be nearly impossible to sneak into, which provided Chuck with some sense of security.

Chuck was sitting in the front seat of the Range Rover he and Carina rented when they arrived in Stockholm. It allowed them to transport people if necessary, and could also carry lots of weapons if necessary. Chuck preferred it for the former, while Carina liked it for the latter.

In Chuck's lap, curled up, was Sarah Walker. She had fallen asleep, whether from exhaustion or comfort, Chuck didn't know. In the back of the Rover sat Casey, the Brit, who Chuck identified via a flash as MI6 Agent Cole Barker, and the Asian, PRC Agent Ling.

Carina pulled to a stop outside the main gate to the house. A pair of surveillance cameras were placed on either side of it. Chuck looked around and saw that the building was surrounded by an ordinary chain link fence. He was pretty sure some extraordinary things would happen if someone attempted to breach the fence.

The intercom next to the gate came to life.

"Could you please identify yourself?" the device said.

Chuck leaned over as best he could and said clearly, "This is Chuck, Roan. Now please let me in."

"Ah, Charles, I see you decided to take me up on my offer."

The gate opened up and Carina pulled through.

From the back seat, Chuck heard Casey say, "Please tell me that wasn't who I think it was."

Chuck just grinned and replied, "It's like a big ol' family reunion, ain't it Casey."

Carina pulled the car behind Roan's other vehicles and stopped it. She got out and went to help the others exit the vehicle while Chuck scooped up Sarah in his arms. Roan was waiting just outside the front door, a martini in one hand, a Sig Sauer in the other.

"Ah, Charles, you should have told me you were bringing guests. I'm not properly prepared."

"Put them all in the dining room. No calls, no weapons. I need to speak with them before they call home," Chuck ordered.

"Yes, of course."

"Is the doctor inside?"

"Yes, just inside the door."

"You have a bedroom I can take her to?"

"Up the stairs. Any door should suffice."

"Thanks, Roan," Chuck said as he pushed past him. Then he stopped and turned back. "Tell Carina, the redhead, to bring in my shades. I'm going to need them."

If Roan was confused, he did not let on that he was.

Chuck entered the house and saw the doctor, who was a woman in her mid 50's.

"Follow me," Chuck ordered.

She followed Chuck up a winding staircase and through the first door that Chuck opened. They entered a large bedroom, complete with it's own balcony and bathroom. The giant bed had a canopy on it, which Chuck noticed as he gently lay Sarah down. Chuck then turned to the doctor.

"Do you speak English?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, although it was through a strong accent.

"I want you to do as thorough an examination as you can. Check her from head to toe. She's been held prisoner for awhile. I want to know everything that happened to her. Everything." Chuck emphasized the last bit, and the doctor understood. She put on her stethoscope and went to work.

Chuck walked quickly across the room to the door. He looked back once at the doctor and Sarah. A small smile formed on his face.

'You're safe,' he thought with a sense of relief.

Chuck walked down the staircase and then started wandering around the large residence. Getting frustrated at not being able to find out where everyone was, he yelled out, "Roan!"

"In here, Charles," Roan replied calmly. They were in the room next to Chuck's.

Chuck walked in and saw five people sitting at a large wooden dining table. The lighting was minimal, likely to enhance the mood whenever Roan was entertaining a guest. Chuck took a seat at the end of the table so he could have eyes on everyone. His 80's style sunglasses were sitting on the table in front of him, so he put them on.

Cole was the first to speak. "Hey, Yank, thanks for the rescue, but why are you holding us here? I have to call in and report."

"In due time, Agent Barker."

"How did you...What's your name?" he questioned.

"Chuck will suffice for now," Chuck answered.

"Who do you work for?" Cole asked.

"Really? Who rescued who here?" Chuck said with an edge in his voice.

Silence filled the room.

Chuck started up again. "We have a common enemy. I wish to further understand my enemy so that I can destroy it. That's where you folks come in. I wish to know what you were doing when you were captured. Who you were following? Why were you following them?"

Still more silence. Chuck laid his palms flat on the table.

"Agent Barker, Agent Ling, Major Casey. Tell me everything I wish to know. It is obvious you cannot complete the mission you were assigned. That task has now fallen upon me."

No one spoke.

"Fine, we'll grease the wheels."

He pulled out his phone and called Beckman.

"Beckman, secure."

"This is Chuck. I am sitting with MI6 Agent Barker, PRC Agent Ling, and NSA Agent Casey. I want you to contact their superiors. They're not being very cooperative, and I would really like to get to bed. It's been a long day."

"Will do, Agent Carmichael."

***

**_FEAR Headquarters_**

He exhaled deeply, wishing this task did not fall upon him. He knew how much she hated bad news, and this was some of the worst he'd ever reported. Bracing himself, he knocked on the solid wood door twice, casting anxious glances at the sentries on either side of the door. A resounding "Enter!" was shouted, and he grabbed the handle with a shaking hand. He pushed the door open and entered.

The room was dimly lit and mostly empty, save for the long panel-like desk at the far wall and the pedestal behind it. There were four figures sitting at the table, and a single figure residing behind the pedestal, sitting higher than anyone else in the room.

"What news do you bring?" the woman commanded from her high position.

"Superior, ma'am. Our site in Stockholm was attacked. The weapons were blown up, and the prisoners were rescued. We believe it was the work of the CIA." He was trembling, the folder in his hand shaking badly.

"To what extent has this operation been compromised?" Superior commanded.

"We cannot say for certain at this moment. None of the other sites have been attacked, so we believe this to be an isolated incident. Either way, we have increased security at the other 14 sites. Also, from what my men have told me, everyone was killed. They took no prisoners."

"Took no prisoners?" questioned one of the panelmen. "Why would they not take prisoners?"

"Because," Superior stated calmly, a small forming on her face, "the agent who ran this operation does not take prisoners. In his wake, he leaves only bodies. Does he sound familiar?"

"Ma'am?" spoke the agent on the floor.

Superior grew angry at the stupidity of her colleagues. "This was the work of 'The Ghost'. It fits his operating style."

"But I thought he was killed while we tried to apprehend him?" the agent questioned.

Superior was now furious. She hated being questioned, especially by someone so stupid. "It is obvious his death was faked by the American government...and now he is working for them," she added as an afterthought, her voiced laced with venom.

She nodded towards the back of the room, where a solitary figure had been lurking in the shadows. The figure calmly walked forward, pulled a silenced pistol from his shoulder holster and killed the agent who had brought the news.

As the body was being removed from the room, Superior spoke to the panel.

"It is time for Agent Weaving to start moving from site to site. I want him to go through everything from personnel to inventory. I want to be sure this operation is not compromised. This has been in the works for too long. You are all dismissed."

The four figures left the room. Superior got down from her perch and walked to the center of the room, where the naive agent's blood had been spilled. She bent down to pick up the folder. Inside it was a picture of a man carrying a pistol, unaware of the security camera catching a glimpse of him. She ran her fingertip slowly over the face, caressing it.

"Charles," she said softly through a smile.

***

**_Roan's Estate, Sweden_**

Chuck was sitting in his chair, a smile on his face. It appeared Beckman was able to influence whoever was in charge of Barker and Ling to force them to cooperate with Chuck, telling him all he wanted to know. Beckman did her part too, appearing frustrated with having to force Casey to help Chuck, and for a second, Chuck thought she really was frustrated.

As the group was getting their orders from their commanding officers via Chuck's laptop, Chuck leaned over to Carina and whispered. "Hey, I might need you to keep the conversation going. I'm going to try and flash on what they tell me, see if it's legit."

Carina flashed him a smile and nodded, but she appeared exhausted. Chuck looked at the rest of the group. They too looked like they needed to get some rest. But this needed to be done, and now. FEAR would definitely not be caught by surprise again, and they would be gunning for him heavily now.

"Well, I guess that straightens everything out. So, who wants to go first?" Chuck asked.

Silence filled the room again.

"Fine, Agent Barker. You go first," Chuck instructed.

"Wait, I have one more question."

Chuck let out a frustrated sigh. "You know, Agent Barker, had I known you'd be this difficult, I would've just shot you."

"Why isn't that blonde in here with us?" Barker asked, ignoring Chuck's statement.

Chuck forced a smile on his face. Damn agents, always digging for information. "The reason she is not with us is that she is currently receiving medical care. Also, her partner informed me on everything that they had been doing prior to her capture. His last wish was for my assistance, which I granted."

"Where's her partner?"

"I thought you said only one question?" Chuck said with annoyance. "As I said, I am here because I granted his last wish." Chuck then gave him a pointed look, and Barker finally caught on.

"Now," Chuck continued, "tell me what you were doing when you were captured and why."

Barker took a deep breath, then started talking.

"I was originally on a mission to recover shipments of weapons that had been stolen from RAF. It had been the third instance in that last year, so we believed it to be an inside job. After getting onto the base, my investigation revealed that the man responsible was Blake Connors."

Chuck saw the image and started flashing. Blake Connors was head of inventory at RAF and member of some group called Excipio. The group name brought about another flash. The group was a worldwide organization that dealt primarily with stealing weapon shipments from various military bases and then selling the weapons to whoever was willing to pay the most.

Chuck shook his head, coming out of the flash. He'd go over everything in more detail when he got the time.

"Anyway," Barker continued, "I was about to make my arrest when I was taken. I had no idea how my cover was blown. I was supposed to meet Connors for drinks, and would spike his drink and take him in. Next thing I know, it's lights out and I wake up in some box. I'd been there about a month before you showed up."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you, Agent Barker. Agent Ling, if you please."

Lang sat up a bit in her chair, grimacing as she did so, and started her talk.

"About three months ago, I was looking into the rumors that some of our higher ups were working in conjunction with an organization, Regnum."

Chuck started flashing on the name. Regnum, an organization that connected many high ranking officials from many different countries. The group forced through their policies in certain countries that they felt needed them. Their members had enough influence, and willing followers, that they were able to get what they wanted, whether they served the best interests of their country or not.

"I was about a week into it, when I woke up in that cell you found me in." She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what happened."

Again, Chuck nodded. The information wasn't much, but it was one more piece of the puzzle. He'd need more names, but for now, a brief overview was enough.

"Major Casey, if you please," Carina said sweetly.

Casey grunted, not wishing to speak.

Chuck frowned. "You know Major, if you don't wish to tell me what happened, we can talk about something else. Maybe sandwiches?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

Casey growled this time, but spoke right after. Barker and Ling watched the interaction between the two, and came to the same conclusion. The men knew each other.

"Fine, you wanna know what I've been doing. I've been looking for one nasty SOB whose been turning dozens of our men. He tortures until he gets the information he wants. Then he finds out everything he can about you, your friends, family and threatens to go after them if you don't cooperate with him. I've seen his handiwork, and it ain't pretty."

"What's the name?" Chuck asked.

"Don't know the name, just who he works for. They call themselves Atrox."

Chuck flashed. "Atrox is a group who specializes in interrogation and getting agents to defect to them. The members all have code names, with the most popular member being 'Dr. Diablo'."

Everyone was staring at him. It was only then that Chuck realized he spoke out loud, like he used to back in the old days. He had learned to master it, but when he wasn't focusing, he spit out the information.

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Lang, while Barker questioned, "How did we wind up in the same facility when we were after totally different groups?"

This was it. Fulcrum, Excipio, Atrox, and Regnum. FEAR. But why were they working together, and to what ends? He was tired, and he still had a mountain of data to sift through to make sense of all of this. Chuck looked at the two agents and yawned.

"Look, I'll answer everything as best I can in the morning. Right now, I need to go through everything you just told me. Roan, please show our guests where they will be staying." He turned to the group. "No calls home, not until after tomorrow morning. I want to be sure who you are communicating with, and just what the hell is going on."

He pushed his chair back from the table, stood up and left everyone else behind. He took off his sunglasses and made his way towards the staircase. As he was climbing, the doctor started coming down.

"Hey," Chuck said, as the pair met in the middle of the stairs, "how is she?"

"Right now, she is resting. I hooked her up to some IV fluids, as well as a nutrient drip. She is suffering from dehydration and malnourishment. I don't believe she would have survived another week without proper care."

Chuck nodded. "What did they do to her?"

"Well," the doctor said, and inhaled deeply, "based on the damage done to her body, she was tortured, extensively. Burns, breaks, beatings, cuts. Mostly to her abdomen and back. Based on the healing, so she hasn't suffered any trauma in the last couple of weeks."

The doctor didn't answer the question he really wanted to know, and he really didn't want to ask it.

"Was she..." He took a calming breath. "Was she sexually assaulted?"

The nurse looked at him curiously, scrutinizing him. Chuck immediately assumed the worst.

"No."

"What?"

"My examination found no signs of sexual assault."

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Now, you are going to have to make sure she gets plenty of rest, nourishment and fluids. For food, keep things simple. Soup, toast. Nothing complicated. She doesn't appear to have eaten much of anything the past month, so her stomach can't handle a lot."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Please talk to Mr. Montgomery. There are a few other individuals who require a looking at."

Chuck smiled, and the doctor nodded, walking briskly down the stairs towards where the others were at.

Chuck took the rest of the stairs two a time and briskly walked to where Sarah was at. He quietly opened the door and looked in. A lamp had been left on, throwing a small amount of light over the large room.

Chuck walked up the bed and found Sarah asleep, IV dripping slowly into her arm. She had a small smile on her face, and Chuck leaned down and gave her forehead a kiss.

"I love you, Sarah," he whispered as looked at her. She let out a contented sigh, and continued to rest.

Chuck grinned as he walked away from her sleeping form. He wished he could have crawled in bed next to her and held her, but he had work to do. Grabbing his father's laptop, he put it on the table located across the room, along with his gun. Plugging in his ear buds to the computer, Chuck turned on some tunes and set about to figure out what the FEAR was planning.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: So, first off, big apology for the like 5 day lateness of this thing. Last week might have been the busiest week of my life, no joke. But I think things are cooling off, so, hopefully I can still pump out a chapter on Wednesday as well. That's the plan at least. So, finally, some Chuck and Sarah. Not sure how it turned out, since I have hardly ever written Chuck/Sarah happy, haha. Anyway, thanks as always to TheJusta for the beta work, always trying to make my ramblings more coherent. Standard disclaimer about me owning nothing still applies. Another interlude chapter after this before things pick up action wise. So please, read, review, and enjoy!_

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 11**  
**

_**May 24, 2011**_

_**Roan's Estate, Sweden**_

The sun had just broken the horizon, covering the large residence in its rays. A few birds could be heard chirping in the distance. Inside of the residence, the sunlight streaming in through the large windows bathed the interior in an orange glow.

In one room, a man was sitting in a chair, fast asleep. His head was lying back so that he was facing the ceiling. The ear buds were still connected to the laptop, and in the quiet of the room, the music assaulting his ears could be heard.

In the bed, a woman was sleeping. She was drenched in a cold sweat, her hands gripping the covers tightly. She could be heard murmuring unintelligibly. Soon, she started writhing around, threatening to rip out the IV that was attached to her left arm. She started to thrash around more violently, her murmurs now growing louder.

Finally, as the nightmare reached its peak, the calm morning was shattered by a piercing scream.

"NOOOOO!"

The scream jolted Chuck awake, sending him toppling over backwards in his chair. In the process, the ear buds disconnected from the laptop, drowning the room in metal music. The notes were coming loud and fast, while Chuck was in slow motion.

Using his chair as cover, Chuck glanced over it to see what had awakened him. Looking around for some intruders, Chuck found none. As the music was entering a chaotic solo, Chuck heard Sarah scream again. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the bed, where he found her writhing around.

"NO!" she screamed again.

"Sarah," Chuck said as soothingly as possible. "Sarah, wake up. It's just a dream. Please, it's okay."

But she continued to scream in agony. Finally, Chuck grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. Her eyes opened quickly. All of a sudden, Chuck was stumbling away, clutching his nose. Sarah, not entirely sure what was happening when Chuck shook her awake, threw a vicious elbow, which connected with Chuck's face.

The bedroom doors burst open and Casey and Carina came barging in, just as the song finished it's outro. Carina was wearing just tee shirt while Casey was wearing his sweat pants. Both were carrying pistols and surveying the scene.

Chuck glanced at them, eyes streaming. He pulled his hand away from his face and found it covered in blood. Chuck felt it start running over his lips, and he deduced he was probably bleeding from both nostrils.

Another song started up, just as loud and fast.

"What the hell are you listening to Chuck?" Carina asked, as she went over to turn the music off. Casey put his weapon away and shook his head at the sight of Chuck.

Sarah, finally realizing where she was, tried to get out of bed to rush to Chuck. "Chuck, I'm so sorry. It was so real, and I just reacted." She had tears welling in her eyes.

"It's my fault," Chuck said approaching the bed. He took his shirt off and held it up to his nose to stem the tide. "I shoulda known better than to shake you awake, considering what you've been through. I know how it feels."

Sarah gave him a sad smile.

Chuck took a seat on the edge of the bed, and pulled Sarah close to him. She was more than willing to let Chuck hold her close. She sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around him, her head laying against his chest.

Chuck glanced at Casey and Carina, who were looking at the pair with amusement. Chuck quickly diverted his gaze, his cheeks starting to redden.

"Ah, Carina, you might wanna go throw something else on. That shirt doesn't cover as much as you think it does," Chuck finished, determinedly avoiding looking at her again.

Sarah turned and saw that Carina's tee shirt only descended just past her belly button. She started chuckling at Chuck's reaction. Even after all he'd been through, her lovable nerd was still in there.

Casey threw a glance at Carina, who now had the decency to look embarrassed, pulling the shirt down as far as she could. The pair quickly left the room, conversing quietly together. Chuck smiled at that.

"Wow," Sarah said, "I never knew she could get embarrassed."

"Yeah, well, considering she spent the evening with Casey, in which they probably slept very little, showing your goods for everyone to see can do that. Plus, she's prolly a little embarrassed that I got to see her like that, again."

"Wait, she's flashed you before?" Sarah questioned, her brows furrowing. "And what do you mean she just slept with Casey?"

"Well, that shirt she was wearing was his. And considering she was bottomless, I would assume it wasn't like Prague last night." He grinned down at her.

"But she's flashed you before?" Sarah asked. Suddenly, she got very nervous, and a little angry. How long had Chuck and Carina been working together? Had she slept with him? Why were they partners to begin with? Why did Carina always go after people she liked?

"Well, yeah, it's Carina," Chuck said simply.

"So, you've slept with her?" Sarah said, dejection in her voice. Chuck was the one thing she wanted to be completely hers, the one thing Carina never got to have.

"What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Chuck asked.

"Like you said, it's Carina."

"Well, yeah. I mean, she has come on to me, a lot. And that night in New York was just torture. But hey, just who do you think you're talking to?" Chuck asked, mock indignation in his voice. "I'm still Chuck. I'm not all willy nilly about sex."

Sarah smiled widely, and hugged him tighter. Chuck could still be hers, and only hers, and she wasn't going to share him ever again, not with anybody.

Chuck glanced down at his watch.

"Whoa. I gotta do a little work this morning. I promise I'll be back up in a little bit. You stay here and rest. I'll bring something for you to eat. Then we can talk, or sit, or do whatever you wanna do." He looked down at her and smiled. Then he gave her a kiss on forehead and got up.

Chuck quickly changed her IV, grabbed his gear and proceeded down to the dining area. Casey and Carina were sitting side by side, chatting quietly, while Barker and Ling were eating some fruit from the breakfast that had been laid out for them.

Chuck grabbed a couple pieces of food, and chewed on them absentmindedly, thinking about whether he could trust Barker and Ling. He would need their help. Getting some intel from them in the future could be very valuable.

"So, Chuck," Barker spoke, "you gonna tell us what you wouldn't tell us last night?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly went from carefree to anxious, all eyes traveling back and forth between Chuck and Barker.

"In a minute," Chuck spoke, "I need to make a quick phone call."

Chuck got up from the table and pulled out the sat phone and dialed Beckman. Predictably, Beckman did not wish to share any pertinent information with Barker and Ling. Also, predictably, Chuck disagreed vehemently with her.

"Look, this task is going to take more than two people globetrotting killing everyone they come across. I still don't know what the big plan is, but if I can keep gathering intel on the subsidiary groups, maybe I can figure out the big picture. It's like a puzzle. The smaller groups are the pieces, and I need all the pieces so I can put it all together. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to know I got at least two allies."

Beckman was silent for a moment, mulling her response.

"Very well. Tell them what you know, and win their allegiance. Do not disclose any information about the Intersect."

"Thank you, General."

Heaving a sigh of relief because with or without the General's approval, he was going to inform Ling and Barker about the situation, Chuck made his way back to the dining room. Beckman allowing it just made things easier in the long run.

"Okay, first and foremost. Barker, Ling, and Casey, I want you trust no one with the information I'm about to divulge. I've been reviewing the intel, and there are just too many variables when it comes to who proposes a security risk. I need you to acknowledge that right now, or this conversation ends."

Casey immediately nodded, while Barker and Ling were somewhat reluctant. Chuck just stared at them impassively, waiting. Finally, after they appeared to be mulling over their options, they each nodded in agreement.

"I'm trusting you not to tell anyone about me, or what I'm planning to do. If I find out one or all you betray me, you better hope I die, because I'll spend every living breath hunting you down."

The group members looked at each other, then back to Chuck.

He smiled. "Okay, so here goes."

Chuck spent the next 45 minutes telling them all he could about FEAR. How everything was connected, how they winded up in that warehouse, the extent of FEAR's penetration. He quelled any questions about where he got his intelligence, but they believed him. The quantity mixed with the quality of information he was giving left very little doubt.

"Look, FEAR has an overarching goal, and a large one. I still have no idea where Moleman fits into everything, other than handling their money. The amount of weapons they've acquired, the amount of moles they have in every branch of every government and the amount of agents they've had defect or killed speaks to something large scale. It appears it's been in the works for quite some time. Now, from what I've gleaned, the subsidiary groups are not aware that they are acting in cahoots together. This suggests that the leaders of each group are working together. If we can find out just one of these organizations' leaders, we can get in and cut this problem off at the head."

Chuck stood up.

"Please, go make your phone calls and arrange for travel back home. Remember, trust no one and speak to no one of this. I will have phones sent to each of you, which are to be used only to contact me. The number will already be programmed inside."

The group recognized the dismissal, each getting up from their chairs and heading to their respective rooms.

Chuck yawned and went back upstairs to see Sarah, but not without grabbing her a plate of fruit. He hurriedly made it to her room and when he went inside, he found it empty. He quickly set the plate down, pulled his weapon, and carefully started searching the room.

He listened intently as he crept around the room, and behind one door, he thought he heard crying. He carefully walked up to the door and put an ear to it. Yep, definitely crying.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Chuck asked softly.

Inside the bathroom, Sarah was startled by the sound of Chuck's voice. She had been too absorbed in looking at herself. She was standing naked in the front of mirror, looking at her body. It was like staring at a stranger. Her pale skin was dirty and covered with all sorts of welts and bruises. Her once muscular frame was now nonexistent.

"Chuck," she said calmly, her voice quivering a little bit, "please go away."

"Sarah, please open the door," Chuck pleaded, his forehead resting on the door.

"No."

'Always so stubborn,' Chuck thought. "Sarah, I'll pick the lock if I have to. Please, let me in."

She didn't want Chuck to see her like this. How could he ever want to be with someone so ugly, so damaged? If he saw her like this, she would surely lose him.

Sarah heard the latch click, and the door opened slowly.

Chuck peaked his head in and then quickly looked away, blushing.

"Jeez, Sarah, all you had to do was say you were naked. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I brought some food for you. You need to get your strength up."

"Chuck," Sarah said softly. Chuck met her gaze. Of course, his male curiosity got the better of him and his eyes traveled across her body. His face fell when he saw the punishment her body had been through.

Sarah saw his reaction and burst into tears. "I knew it. Just go." She turned her back to him.

Chuck shook his head in confusion. "What the hell?"

He walked up to her and saw that every individual vertebrae was visible, along with her shoulder blades jutting out. "Look, Sarah, please, tell me what's going on?"

She was crying silently, but she turned around to look at him. "Why would you wanna be with me? How can you love me? I mean, look at me."

"Sarah, you really think how I feel about you is based on looks? I love you for who you are, not what you look like. And it's not like I'm the best looking guy either. You could so do better."

"No," she said forcefully. "Don't say that. You're handsome, and way better than I deserve."

Chuck just grinned. "Well, let's agree to disagree." After a moment, Chuck stated, "Well, on a lighter note, I just learned something personal about you."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Well, I've always wondered whether you were a natural blonde. Question answered," Chuck quipped, which earned him a slap on the arm.

They just looked at each other, both smiling, both happy. Chuck was scanning her features. She was still as beautiful as always. Her smile still had a way of making his heart skip a beat. It was then that Chuck noticed a small scar along her hairline by her temple. He felt the flash starting.

"No, no, no, no," he said, as his eyes went unfocused.

"Chuck?" Sarah said, and she looked up. Recognizing the look, she knew he was flashing, and it was on her.

For over a minute, Chuck stayed in that stupefied state, every little thing about Sarah Walker being imprinted on his mind. When it was all over, Chuck had to clutch the sink for support. His head was throbbing, his brain feeling too big for his skull. He was taking deep breaths, like he'd just finished a run.

"Chuck?" came a hesitant voice.

"I saw..." Chuck said, "I know everything."

"Look, Chuck..." Sarah started, but Chuck interrupted her.

"Don't Sarah. There's no need. No explanations. I don't care. The past is the past."

"Please, Chuck..."

"Sarah, you've gotten nothing to answer for. You shouldn't feel bad. And your kill total's not as high as I'd thought it'd be. Looks like I finally beat you at something." He smiled weakly.

Chuck then slammed his fist on the counter. "Damn him!" he growled.

"Chuck, what is it?" Sarah said cautiously. She wasn't prepared for Chuck to find out everything. Hell, she didn't want him to know everything. But when she was ready, she was going to open up, albeit just a little, to show him just how much he meant to her.

"He told me I control the flashes. And I can. But he must have programmed an involuntary flash on anything related to you. Must be he didn't trust you, so he made sure I would know everything."

"Orion?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah," Chuck said, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Chuck, why did you download it again? After everything you did to get it out, why put it back in?"

Chuck looked at her, and realized again she was naked.

"Okay, it's a long story, so you need to put some clothes on...or maybe we could soak in that large tub," Chuck said, gesturing with his head.

Sarah gave Chuck a shy smile and proceeded to the tub. After making sure the water was at an optimum temperature, the duo got into the spacious porcelain bowl. Chuck got in first, with Sarah sneaking a peek at him, stretched out and found he could sit comfortably in the tub. He helped Sarah get in, and she positioned herself so that her back was leaning against Chuck's chest. Chuck wrapped his arms around her, and she covered his hands. She sighed happily.

"So," Chuck said, "where do you wanna start from?"

"How about the beginning?" Sarah reasoned.

"Fair enough. I guess it all started with Ellie setting me up for a date."

Sarah turned and looked at him, skepticism written across her face.

"I'm serious. Anyway..."

And so for the next hour, Chuck recalled from how agreeing to date a colleague of Ellie's wound up uprooting Ellie's family and brought him to this current juncture. He answered her questions whenever she asked, but for the most part, she didn't ask many. The subject of Bryce was difficult for Chuck to discuss, mainly because he had no idea how Sarah would react.

She took it pretty well, considering how shaky she was emotionally.

"So, he's really gone?" Sarah asked after Chuck had fallen silent for a little bit.

"Yeah. He is. First, he brought you to me, and then me to you. Think he wanted us to be together?" Chuck asked.

"I think he was just looking out for the two people he cared about," Sarah answered.

Chuck felt Sarah's stomach rumble under his hands.

"Well, I think it's about time we get out of this water. We're going to be human prunes, and you need to eat, woman. I like my girls with some meat on their bones." Chuck grimaced as soon as he said it. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I was just...I mean...Look, I'm not implying..."

"Chuck," Sarah interrupted, "it's fine. I know what you mean."

Her head was on his left shoulder, so he craned down and gave her a kiss. Sarah reached a hand up to pull Chuck further down to her, and whimpered when her hand met short, prickly hair.

Chuck pulled away, giving her a concerned look.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just wish your hair was longer. You better grow it out some, mister," she said, fixing him with a stern glare.

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck said, mock saluting her.

Chuck helped her out the tub, then got himself. She was surprised at how nonchalant he appeared to be about the whole thing. The normally shy Chuck didn't seem to care that he was naked in front of her. He was still respectful of her, of course, keeping his eyes totally focused on himself. The same couldn't be said for Sarah, who kept throwing glances at Chuck, and they got longer each time.

Her imaginations were running wild with vivid fantasies, and Chuck's interruptions caused her to come back to reality.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he mocked, as he finally wrapped the towel around himself.

Sarah, blushing profusely at being caught, said, "Sorry. I didn't mean...It's just..." She was flustered and rambling.

"It's fine, Sarah," Chuck responded soothingly.

"No, I shouldn't have been staring. Sorry. And hey, when did you become so...relaxed about showing skin?"

"Well, after having my privacy invaded more than a few times by Carina, I just decided to stop trying to fight it."

Sarah frowned at these implications. She and Carina were going to have a serious talk concerning Chuck.

"Come on," Chuck gestured out to her room. "I think that food I brought up might still be edible."

He helped Sarah climb into bed and brought her the plate. He looked at it, then shook his head.

"This won't do," he said. "I'll get you something fresh. Be back in a few."

Before Sarah could protest, Chuck was out the door.

She leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes. She was tired and would need to nap, preferably with Chuck by her side. Finding out Chuck again had become the Intersect was a shock. But then again, she wasn't really surprised. He always tried to help people, even when it wasn't in his best interest. Even on the run, he still did everything he could to fight Fulcrum and stop whatever bad guy he ran across.

She opened her eyes saw his laptop sitting on the edge of the bed. She remembered that awful music that had been blaring when she finally snapped out of nightmare. Chuck normally wasn't a big fan of metal, but people changed. She hit the power button to boot up the computer, wanting to see what other factoids she could learn about this new Chuck.

As she took her finger away from the button, the screen went red and it emitted a loud wailing sound. Sarah quickly shut the screen, but the wailing continued. She obviously triggered some alarm.

Chuck came in the room a minute later, a tray of fresh fruit and toast in his hands. He smiled as he set it across her lap. He appeared utterly unconcerned with the wailing.

"Chuck, can you please shut it up?" Sarah whined, feeling a headache coming on.

Chuck nodded and pushed a series of keys. The screen went black and the noise died.

"Trying to spy on me, Sarah?" Chuck asked innocently.

"What? No, I just wanted...to see what music you were listening to this morning," she finished lamely.

Chuck just laughed as he climbed in next to her. He set the computer on his lap and booted it up.

"How come it worked for you? It didn't for me."

Chuck, taking a bite into an apple, said through a mouthful, "Fingerprint recognition." He swallowed. "I'm the only one who can turn it on."

Sarah nodded, impressed by Chuck's level of security.

"Now, for my music," Chuck said. "While on the road, I developed a certain affinity for metal. I know, doesn't sound like me. But hey, when you need to stay awake, it really works. It's fast, loud, and generally out of control, which is good. Anything soft or melodic would put me to sleep. But now, I've grown so accustomed to it, I can sleep through it as well. But I still like it. It's almost calming."

He turned on a song, and a speedy guitar riff started.

"Plus," he said smirking, "it sure is fun to play air guitar to something like this. And when the drums start," the drummer finally started playing, "air drums, baby," he finished, his arms flailing about like a drummer while headbanging.

Sarah started laughing at the sight next to her. Chuck was still a total goof ball, and she was happy that some things hadn't changed.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. Wednesday's are just really busy for me. Anyway, thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Love that people are still reading this, since it seems like I started it forever ago. Props to TheJusta, as always, for the beta work. Any mistakes are still mine, however. As for the chapter, last interlude before we get back to Chuck kicking ass and taking names. Not sure how I feel about it. Felt like I forced some of the dialogue, but there were certain things I wanted to get said, so, that's probably why. Standard disclaimer about me owning nothing still applies. So, please, read, review, and enjoy!_

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 12**  
**

_**June 1, 2011**_

_**Roan's Estate, Sweden**_

Sarah rolled over in her bed, reaching for her companion as she did so. Instead of a warm body, she felt cold sheets and her eyes opened. Stifling a yawn, she looked in the direction of Chuck's laptop, but it too was empty. Frowning slightly, she stretched a little and made her way out of bed.

Throwing on a bathrobe, she did her normal morning routine of going to the bathroom, showering and then brushing her teeth. Even after 30 minutes, Chuck still had yet to return to their room. Fighting a sense of worry, she left the room and proceeded downstairs.

Her strength was slowly coming back to her as she started putting the lost weight back on. Still far from where she was when captured, she now was able to move around without constant assistance.

As she approached the dining room, she heard voices, most likely Chuck's and Casey's, which appeared to be in a heated argument.

"Look, I don't care what Beckman told you, you're not coming. Absolutely not."

"Listen moron, you're going to need all the help you can get, so you can bet your ass I'm coming."

"Christ Casey, I think I've proven I can handle myself. And you're right, I will need help, but not by my side. I need you where I can't be, relaying information to me. Why do you think I let Barker and Ling return home? I'm going to need as much intel as I can get, from anywhere. And I don't need you blowing some op because you're worried about Carina."

As Sarah walked in the dining room, she saw that Chuck and Casey were nose to nose, with Carina trying to intervene. Casey looked liked he wanted to throttle Chuck.

"Yeah, we already know you don't give a shit about her. Let her assume all the risk while you wait and see what happens. Real heroic Bartowski, or Carmichael, or whatever the hell you call yourself nowadays."

"Fuck it," Chuck said, shrugging his shoulders, "I'll do it alone then. I don't need to deal with this shit."

"Chuck!," Sarah and Carina cried simultaneously.

Chuck's gaze flew to Sarah, while Casey's was on Carina.

"Gentlemen," Roan said calmly, walking in carrying a martini in one hand and Chuck's sat phone in the other. "Diane would like an update on when you plan on leaving tonight."

"Tell her I'll be heading to Moscow by nightfall here, alone. And I don't care if she objects, forbids or outlaws it, it's happening."

Roan nodded, and started talking as he left the room.

"So, did you get all that?" he asked as he went out of sight.

"Chuck, don't be stupid," Carina said, grabbing his arm, a move noticed by both Casey and Sarah. "I'm going with you. You don't even know how to speak Russian."

"I can manage," Chuck said.

Casey just grunted and stalked away.

"I'll make him understand," Carina said, patting Chuck on the shoulder before she left.

Chuck turned to Sarah and gave her a weak smile. "So, breakfast?"

"Chuck, we need to talk."

Chuck's shoulders slumped and he let out a tired sigh. 'Goddammit,' he thought as he took a seat next to Sarah. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He had to pack, start planning and somehow make sure Casey didn't stowaway on their flight to Moscow.

For the past week, Chuck had been spending less and less time with Sarah. He told himself it was for the benefit of them both, not to get too attached. That first night after he rescued her, he knew this would happen. He'd have to leave, and Sarah would go home.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped. There was a lot she wanted to say, but now when she thought about it, what could she really say. 'I don't want you to go.' Chuck had a job to do, she knew that. Had she really deluded herself to think that everything would go back to normal now that they were back together?

Chuck watched as she scrunched her face in concentration, obviously debating on what to say. He grinned a little, thinking she looked absolutely adorable.

"What are grinning at?" Sarah asked.

"You." A pause. "Look, Sarah, I don't wanna sound like an ass or anything, but what did you really think was going to happen? I mean, I can't stay here forever with you, as much as I'd like to. Me and Carina still have a mission to accomplish."

"I know, I know. It's just...I finally got you back and you have to leave already." She really didn't want to voice her main concern, Chuck's safety, because she knew how he'd react. He'd say he wasn't important in the scheme of things, not if it meant FEAR's destruction. But he was important to her, and she needed him to know that. "I don't wanna lose you," she said quietly, not looking him in the eye.

Chuck moved to her side. He laid his hand under her chin and turned her towards him.

"Look, I'm not going to sit here and tell you everything's going to be okay. I honestly have no idea what could happen once we part ways. Just remember that I love you. Okay?"

"I know you do. Maybe...maybe once I'm all fixed up I could take Carina's place?" she asked hopefully.

Chuck dropped his head and sighed.

"No," he said heavily, shaking his head. "That can't happen. I can't trust you out there."

Sarah was crushed, and tears welled up in her eyes. "You can't trust me?" she breathed.

"No, not to put the mission first. And I don't trust myself to do the same if you were with me. Your primary goal would always be my safety, and mine yours. It would be dysfunctional and I can't have that."

"But, I thought...we could be a team again, just like before."

"I don't want that with you, Sarah. I don't wanna go globetrotting with you. I don't want you to see how I get. It's...it's ugly Sarah. The things I've done..." he shuddered.

"Chuck, I've had to do bad things too. I understand."

"Yeah, I know all about it," he said, tapping his head. "But trust me, you don't wanna see someone you love doing terrible things. I just wanna do simple...normal with you. Dinner, movies, cuddling."

"So," Sarah said, "where does that leave us?"

"For right now, just two colleagues who have different assignments. I've been in contact with Beckman. She's managed to get you into a rehab facility located near where Ellie and Devon are. I don't know where exactly, but some familiar faces should help your recovery. Plus, I don't really want you anywhere near DC."

"Why's that?" Sarah asked, curious.

"I don't trust anyone in that town. FEAR could be anywhere, and the further you are away from it, the better. Because as cheesy as it sounds, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, and I think people know that."

"Where's Casey going?"

"Not sure, but Beckman is getting a phone for him so he can contact me, so we'll be in touch."

"Do I get your number?" Sarah asked.

"It's not a high priority right now, but Beckman said she'll work on it. I guess these sat phones are really tough to put together, and she doesn't want to request a ton of them. You never know who's watching you, and she doesn't wanna draw attention to herself, which I agree with."

Sarah nodded, the reality that she and Chuck would soon be heading to opposite ends of the Earth setting in. To say her mood was dampening would be an understatement.

"Come on," Chuck said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Chuck, I'm perfectly fine to walk," she protested as they left the dining room.

"I know, but is it so wrong for me to want to hold you?" Chuck asked with a smirk as they were heading upstairs towards their room.

"Well, I guess not," Sarah said, tightening her hold around Chuck's neck.

As they reached the second floor, they heard a series of moans and groans coming from the end of the hall.

"Sounds like Carina is convincing Casey," Chuck said with a slightly amused and disgusted look on his face. "I feel sorry for her."

"Chuck!" Sarah scolded, slapping his chest.

Then a deep, drawn out grunt was heard.

Chuck had to suppress gagging, while Sarah just looked stricken. Chuck fumbled with the doorknob to Sarah's room, trying to focus on anything other than that noise he just heard.

"Uh man," Chuck said, grimacing as they crossed the threshold into their room, "_that_ is going to be burned into my brain forever. I think I might be sick."

"Chuck, please, we both want to forget what just transpired. Stop talking about it," she pleaded.

"Anything for the lady," Chuck said as he lay her on the bed.

He got in next to her and they both just held each other, soaking up as much of each other as they could.

"You know Carina likes you a lot, right?" Sarah said absentmindedly.

"Likes? Oh, you mean like..." Chuck made a crude gesture with his hands, earning him a reproachful look from Sarah.

"No, not that. Well, that too. But it's the little things. The comforting pat on your shoulder, her hand on your arm. You don't do those for people you just wanna screw. You do those for people you care about."

"Oh, well that's a relief. Cause I'm pretty sure when Beckman issues a sanction on me, it'll go to Carina. Maybe I'll stand a fighting chance then."

Sarah turned and looked at him in a panic.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know?" Chuck asked, curious. "Remember when we thought the new Intersect was going to operational and I was going to be free?"

Sarah nodded.

"Well, Casey got the order to kill me. I saw it in one of my flashes I had on him since the new upload. Not surprising, really. Anyway, when this is over, I doubt Beckman is going to let me go. I'm sure a kill order will be placed as soon as FEAR is defeated."

"Chuck, I swear, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll make Beckman understand how important you are."

Chuck smiled and gave her a kiss "You're sweet Sarah. But once FEAR is gone, I'm done with all of this, regardless."

"But she'll kill you," Sarah reminded him.

"No, she'll try...and fail. I've already slipped through the cracks once before, so I'm sure I can do it again."

"But Chuck..."

"Sarah," Chuck interrupted, "I'm sorry I brought this up. Look, don't worry about it. I'm already planning contingencies, so you have nothing to fear."

"But..."

"Sarah, please, let's just enjoy the last few hours we have together right now. And please don't worry about me. You need to worry about yourself."

Sarah just sighed and let herself relax in Chuck's embrace. He was right, so she was going to enjoy these last few hours together with Chuck. Pretty soon, Sarah fell into a peaceful slumber.

She rolled over to an empty bed and her eyes immediately opened. She instantly feared Chuck had already left and that she didn't even get to say goodbye to him. But when she heard his voice, her heart started beating normally again. She glanced in his direction, and lo and behold, he was sitting at the table staring at the laptop with his legs bouncing in cadence with the music, singing softly.

"_I'm not alone._

_With the touch of your hand_

_I am whole again."_

Sarah quickly got out of bed and made her way to Chuck. He saw her move, so he pulled the buds from his ears and smiled at her.

"How was the nap?" he asked.

"It was good, but why did you let me sleep?" she scolded.

"You looked so peaceful. Besides, you were only out a couple of hours. We're going to have lunch on the balcony in a little bit with Carina and Casey."

She nodded. "What was that song you were listening to?"

"Oh, that. Umm, nothing you would like very much."

"I don't know. The lyrics sounded good."

Chuck just grinned. "Yes, they are. But the manner in which they are sung is probably not your style."

Before Sarah could protest, the door burst open and Casey and Carina marched in carrying a tray of food.

"Finally, you're up," Carina groaned. "I'm starving."

"Yes, it sounded like you worked up quite an appetite," Chuck said calmly.

Carina quickly swept past him to the balcony. Casey was following her closely.

"Way to go, slugger," Chuck cheered, giving the large man a pat on the back.

Casey growled in response.

The rest of the afternoon was spent out on the balcony. The foursome sat in large, comfy patio furniture watching the sun slowly descend as they swapped tales and jokes.

Chuck leaned back in his chair, wishing this could be his life. The love of his life in his lap, laughing heartily at a friend's embarrassing story, while he slowly sipped a beer.

"Well," Carina said as she stretched, "I think it's time to start getting around." She got up and proceeded back inside, followed closely by Sarah.

"Look, Chuck," Casey started, "I'm sorry about earlier, it's just...well...dammit."

"Don't sweat it Casey. I think I have a pretty good idea what's going on."

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean?" Casey said with an air of confusion, but Chuck knew better.

"Look, being locked in a hole for months gives people a lot of time to reflect, which I'm sure you did. I know you're not disappointed about what you've accomplished, but maybe you just felt a bit incomplete. Now that you're out, you're trying to become complete, whole. Add to that the fact that you have a thing for Carina..."

"I absolutely do not!"

Chuck continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "...and your reaction is normal. Let's face it, Casey. You have feelings now. You care." Chuck grinned at Casey's angry expression.

"One more word, Bartowski, and I'll show you how much I care."

Chuck rolled his eyes as the ladies shouted for both men.

Chuck watched as Carina and Casey left the bedroom, and when Casey glanced back at him, Chuck gave him a big thumbs up and his trademark goofy smile. Casey threw him a dirty look, which elicited laughter from Chuck.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked from the bed, amused by the interaction between Casey and Chuck.

"Oh, Casey just admitted that he's a human being, you know, with feelings." Chuck said the last bit in a conspiratory whisper.

"Wow, he's really grown as a person," Sarah admitted.

"I know, you all have. Well, except me. I've devolved. Strange, huh?" Chuck said, glancing down at Sarah.

"Chuck..." Sarah started, adopting that tone she always did when he talked himself down. But instead of trying to convince him he was wrong, she just changed the subject. "So, am I going to get the same goodbye present that I'm sure Carina is going to give Casey?"

"A burning sensation when you pee?"

Sarah laughed. "Come here, Chuck," she said, patting the bed.

Chuck instantly felt uncomfortable. Rubbing his forehead with the heel of hand, he said, "I can't Sarah. I just...Not like this."

"Who cares how?" Sarah asked in exasperation.

"I do. I want our first time to be special. Not some hurried goodbye, with the weight of everything," he gestured around to nothing in particular, "hanging over us."

Sarah sighed in obvious disappointment. "You've really given this a lot of thought, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Chuck said nodding. "I always imagined back before things became way crazy that it would just me, you, and that Weinerlicious uniform."

He smiled as he thought about Sarah with those pigtails.

"Which brings me to my next point," he continued. "Look, Sarah, I've already told you when this is over, I'm done with this shit. All of it. I want nothing to to with it whatsoever. So when this is over, I will not date a spy."

"What are you saying, Chuck?" Sarah questioned, fearing the worst.

"I hate myself for doing this to you, but when this is over, the choice about us is going to be yours. It'll be me or the job, simple as that."

Sarah had never really thought about it. Chuck or the job? The job had been her life, what she was. And she loved Chuck, she really did. But could she have one without the other? She wouldn't be happy being a spy without Chuck, that much she already knew. But could she be happy with Chuck without being a spy? Would she be happy just being his wife, being domesticated?

"Sarah, I don't expect an answer right here. In fact, that's why I told you now. To give you time to think about it. But Sarah, I won't wait. Once this is over, I'm gone for good, with or without you."

With that, Chuck went about packing up the remained of his things. It was with somber expressions that he and Sarah parted, sharing a hug. As his and Carina's vehicle drove to the private airfield and he boarded the plane bound for Russia, Chuck glanced in the direction where Sarah was, miles away. With a sigh, he stepped aboard the aircraft, forcing thoughts about Sarah to the back of his mind and focused on his assignment in Moscow, Hans Moleman.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Well, first off, thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing this thing. I'd like to think I'm halfway there with this, but it's hard to know for sure. Big thanks to TheJusta for beta-ing this thing. Any mistakes are my own. Now, as for the chapter itself. Well, back to Chuck on the mission. Now, this contains some very, and I mean, VERY distrubing themes and ideas. Nothing too graphic, but enough is implied to get the gist. I apologize in advance if it offends anyone, but it was what I was feeling at the time I was writing, and the series of events that transpire are plot related. Standard disclaimer about me owning nothing still applies. So, please, read, review, and enjoy!_

_Warning: This chapter is rated M. Adult themes. You've been warned._

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 13

**_June 3, 2011_**

**_Moscow, Russia_**

Chuck was sitting on the ground in a darkened alleyway, concealed behind a dumpster. He leaned against the side of a derelict building, breathing heavily. His hair was matted with sweat and blood, while the rest of his clothing was covered in various sorts of filth. His right arm was burning, but it was just a graze, nothing to bad.

Hoping Carina would take Moleman back to the rendezvous point and not come after him, Chuck forced himself to figure out how things became so FUBAR. Admittedly, his decision to storm into that private club was ill advised, but when he flashed on the guy who ran the establishment, he knew he had to act. And he didn't plan on an entire army of men guarding the place.

As he prepared himself to make the five mile journey, a squealing of tires and popping of gunfire broke the stillness of the night. Chuck checked the clip in his Desert Eagle and readied himself for the fight that was being brought his way.

***

**_An Hour Earlier_**

Sitting in their car, Chuck chewed on a straw while Carina stared out the window, a frown on her face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked again, glancing over at Chuck.

"Yup," Chuck answered. "We've been watching him for almost two days. We haven't seen any contact with anyone from FEAR, so I assuming he's here on a personal matter. His security shouldn't be as extensive, so I think we can manage a quick snatch and run."

"And you're sure he's going to show here?" Carina asked, indicating to the gentleman's club across the road.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Carina, don't you think I researched this? Every time he comes to Moscow, he comes to that club, and spends over $20,000. It's a safe bet he's gonna show tonight, seeing as how his flight back to Berlin leaves tomorrow morning."

Carina nodded, again staring out the window at her target. She had to give Chuck credit, he did his homework. He somehow knew what Moleman's schedule in Moscow would be so they were able to watch him without appearing suspicious. Plus, this parking structure they were currently located at provided them with a bird's eye view of the club while still allowing for an easy getaway should it be necessary.

"Here we go," Chuck said, looking through a pair of binoculars at an approaching sedan.

Carina brought hers up to her face, and with the enhanced night vision, she watched as Moleman exited the vehicle, flanked by two men.

"So, how long before he'll come back out?" Carina asked as she watched someone come out and greet Moleman.

After not getting a response, she glanced at Chuck, whose eyes were scrunched tight, a hand gripping the top of his head. Evidently, some of his flashes were still very painful.

"Chuck, what is it?" Carina asked, her attention turned back to the men who were entering the club. "What did you see?"

Chuck flashed on the proprietor of the club, Nikolai Kosolov, and discovered Kosolov was involved in more than providing cheap thrills.

"I gotta go in," Chuck said, already pulling his gun and a few clips from the bag in the backseat.

"Chuck, absolutely not. Now tell me what is going on!" Carina ordered.

"Just be ready to go when I radio you," Chuck said, getting out the car.

Ignoring Carina's pleas, Chuck hurried to the exit of the parking garage. Coming out a few blocks from the entrance to the club, Chuck glanced around. Seeing no one, he placed his gun underneath a mail receptacle. After straightening his clothes upon standing, Chuck walked calmly towards the night club.

"Remember, when I call for you, be ready," Chuck spoke into his watch.

He conveniently forgot to put in an earwig, so he wouldn't have to listen Carina yell at him for going off on his own.

Chuck opened the door to the club and immediately felt a pair of hands on his arm. Looking to his left, he saw a beefy man looking menacingly at him. A few years ago, Chuck would have been scared out of his mind, but now he just smiled at the man.

The bouncer spoke in Russian, and Chuck had no idea what he was saying.

"What?" Chuck said, trying to act like a stupid American.

"You must be on list," the bouncer said through a thick accent. "Name."

"Oh, I'm not on the list," Chuck answered. "Surely this can be fixed."

Chuck reached for his wallet, and pulled out a sizeable amount of cash and held out a few of the larger bills. The bouncer took the money and let him pass. Chuck took one glance back at the man as he walked through another set of doors complete with metal detectors, and saw him on a radio.

'Fantastic,' Chuck thought.

The room was poorly lit, and the cigarette haze didn't help visibility either. A song Chuck was sure he'd heard back in college was playing over the stereo system and a few dancers were on the stage. Most of the seats near the front were filled, so Chuck took a seat a table near the restroom.

Chuck glanced around the club searching for Moleman, and saw him sitting near the stage, a bored expression on his face. Chuck knew what he was waiting for, and suppressed the scowl that wanted to form on his face.

Near the back of the club, he saw Kosolov watching him intently and mistakenly made eye contact with him. As soon as Chuck broke contact, Kosolov started approaching him.

"Drink, sir?" a scantily clad waitress asked.

"Uh, yeah, Jack and coke," Chuck answered. He had no intention of drinking, but Bryce's teachings in college taught him that you had to spend money at a club.

His drink was brought to him as Kosolov stepped up to him. Chuck made a show of leaving a large tip for the waitress, making sure Kosolov saw his AMEX card and his impressive collection of cash.

"Sir, sorry to be rude," Kosolov stated in very clean English, "but I make it a rule to greet every new client that walks in here. I am Nikolai Kosolov and I own this establishment."

Chuck shook his extended hand. "Thanks for greeting. I needed to unwind after such a long day. Business can be quite hectic at times."

"Well, thank you for visiting. ILSA!" he yelled. "The first dance is on the house, Mr...?"

"Doe," Chuck answered, noticing the stiff smile his response generated, "and thanks for the generosity."

A blonde haired, blue eyed woman came over and smiled at Chuck. She reminded Chuck a lot of Sarah, except for the fact that she was a half foot shorter than Sarah. As the next song started, Ilsa started grinding on Chuck.

"If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask," Kosolov said.

So, for the next half hour, Chuck received lap dance after lap dance from Ilsa, increasing the amount of money he gave her each time. As the latest song came to a close, Chuck watched as Moleman was led into the back by Kosolov's thugs.

"Excuse me," Chuck intoned to Ilsa. "I don't mean to be rude, and you can tell me to go to hell if this is way out of line, but it is possible that we could have...umm...a private party?" He smiled innocently.

Ilsa smiled widely at Chuck before nodding. "I have to make sure with Nikolai first," she said, running her finger down his nose.

Chuck watched her leave and then went into the restroom. He looked himself in the mirror, forcing himself to focus, before he did a quick check of his inventory, which was just the wrist band with his tranq darts. Hopefully he'd get his hands on a weapon if this got hairy.

Taking a deep breath, Chuck left the restroom and was met by a couple of Kosolov's thugs.

"Mr. Doe, Ilsa said you requested a private party?" Kosolov asked from behind his men.

"Umm, well, yes, I did. But she said it was okay. I mean, if it's okay with you that is," Chuck rambled. Playing the bumbling idiot was something he was quite accustomed to, so he had it down pat.

"We require a down payment of $10,000 American. Another $10,000 when you are finished."

"That's quite feasible," Chuck said. "You take credit card?" he asked, holding up the AMEX card.

Kosolov smiled, and said, "Follow me."

Chuck walked behind him all the way towards the back of the club. Once they left the main dance hall, they were in a hallway with many doors branching off it. They walked back into Kosolov's office and he pulled up his computer. As he started pulling up banking information, Chuck glanced around the room. He saw a ledger sitting in a partially closed drawer, which was something he was determined to get his hands on.

"If you punch in your account number, the money will be wired," Kosolov said.

Chuck smiled, typed the correct digits, and watched as the money left the account.

'Beckman's going to be thrilled about this,' Chuck thought.

"Okay. My men will escort you to your room, and when you are finished, they will bring you here for the rest of the payment."

"Sounds good," Chuck said with a smile.

The men led Chuck down the main hallway and through a door, which led to another hallway with more rooms. The various sounds emanating from the rooms left little to the imagination about what was transpiring within each.

"This one," the thug said, pointing towards a door with a 4 on it.

As Chuck stepped inside, the first thing he noticed that it was empty. The sharp intake of breath from behind him caused him to duck and he felt the whoosh of air as the thug missed contact with his skull.

Stepping out of the men's reach, Chuck grabbed the coat stand that was near the door. As the two men rushed inside after him, Chuck jabbed the stand into the lead man's gut and shoved him into a corner, pinning both men to the wall.

Chuck kicked the door shut, and managing to hold the men in place as they flailed about, Chuck was able to extract a tranq dart from his wrist band. He threw it at the first man, who slowly crumpled after the tranquilizer entered his system. As he fell, the second man reached for his weapon. Chuck swung the stand, connecting with the man's wrist and sent the gun flying.

Chuck gripped the stand with both hands and swung hard again, this time connecting the base of the stand with the man's head, sending him to the ground in a heap. Chuck quickly relieved both men of their weapons.

Placing one in the back of his pants, Chuck left the room carrying just a single handgun. He quickly made it back to the main hallway and went to Kosolov's office. The door was ajar, and from within, he heard Kosolov speaking.

"My men are subduing him now. I will find out who he works for."

"Do not worry. You've kept me out of jail, so I shall keep your transgressions out of the public."

"Yes, sir."

Chuck burst in with his gun trained on Kosolov. Kosolov had shock written on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"You shoot me, my men will be back here in seconds."

Kosolov started inching towards his desk.

"No, don't!" Chuck yelled as Kosolov lunged towards his desk.

As he reached under his desk, Chuck reached him, striking him hard the face. The blow broke his nose and sent blood spurting into the air. Howling in pain, Kosolov doubled over, and Chuck's next blow to the back of his head knocked him out.

Chuck bent to grab the weapon Kosolov was reaching for, but instead saw a red flashing light. It was a panic button.

"Shit!," Chuck grumbled as he searched in the drawer for the ledger.

Sure enough, when he opened it, he saw many names and monetary amounts. A few of the names triggered responses in the Intersect. Putting the ledger in the front of his waistband, Chuck left Kosolov's office.

Opening the door on the left side of the hallway, Chuck saw it was the same layout as the other side, except for the two men guarding the door at the end of the hallway. As they reached for their weapons, Chuck cut them down with a pair of bullets to their chests. He quickly shot the lock on the door and burst in, finding a disheveled Moleman struggling to put his pants on. He also saw a young boy standing in the corner of the room.

Fury was etched onto Chuck's features and he walked rapidly towards Moleman.

"Please, I have money," Moleman pleaded, but Chuck ignored him whacked him in the side of the face with the butt of his gun as hard as he could.

"Put these on," Chuck said, throwing the young boy his clothes, and the boy obeyed.

"Carina, meet me at the side exit of this place in five," Chuck spoke into the watch.

He turned towards the boy, "Follow me," Chuck said, extending his hand. The boy took it, and with Moleman slung over his shoulder, Chuck quickly sought the exit of the club.

***

Carina was growing restless sitting the car. She was already pissed Chuck 'forgot' his earwig, but the wait was killing her. For over 45 minutes, she'd just been sitting there, nothing to do but wait for Chuck to signal her. As the minutes ticked by, the more worried she'd become.

"If he doesn't signal in five minutes, I'm going in," she told herself.

Then, the unmistakable sound of gunfire erupted from the club. Eyes going wide, Carina fired up the car and squealed the tires as she left the parking garage.

"Carina, meet me at the side exit of this place in five."

She was there in two. Leaving the car running, Carina fired a round into the lock and opened the door. Running at her were Chuck, with Moleman on his shoulder, and a young boy.

"Chuck, what the fuck is going on?" Carina yelled as she helped him place Moleman in the trunk. "Who the hell is that?" she asked, gesturing towards the child standing a few feet from her, obviously scared.

"I'll explain later. Please, trust me. And..." his speech drifted off as he noticed a something sparkling off the headlights.

It was a chain and padlock around some door handles. Chuck quickly walked up to and shot the lock, throwing the doors opened. The first thing he noticed was the odor, which was nauseating.

"Carina, flashlight."

Chuck used the flashlight and shown it in the darkened room. There were mattresses strewn about all over the floor, and a few buckets from whence the smell was originating. Huddled in a small group towards the back were the occupants.

Chuck guessed their age from late teens to as young as six or seven.

"What the hell is going on?" Carina asked.

"Quick, tell them we're here to rescue them. They're coming with us."

"Chuck, we don't have time for this. We should tell the local police."

"Carina, that asshole has people on the force. Tell them. We're not leaving them."

Carina sighed, but quickly spoke in Russian to the group of children. The youngest ones were scared to obey, but with encouragement from the elder members of the group, they came with Chuck and Carina.

As soon as all the kids were piled into the car, police sirens and lights were heard from behind them. Chuck looked and saw many pointing and shouting at them.

"Quick, go."

"Chuck..."

"There's no room. Rendezvous point, I'll be there."

Chuck patted the car and she peeled out. Bullets started being sent their way, and Chuck felt a burning on his right arm as he was hit. He returned a few shots and dove into an alley that ran perpendicular to the one he'd just left. His head hit something on the ground as he landed, and Chuck felt woozy. Fighting dizziness, he got up and took off running down the alley.

The gun he was holding felt foreign to him, so he deviated from his route slightly to make his way back towards the mail receptacle where his Desert Eagle was hidden. The gun was his baby, the thing that had been with him since he became 'The Ghost'. He was able to successfully retrieve his baby, but also was spotted by the police. Chuck returned the remaining rounds from the foreign piece before tossing it aside.

He loaded a clip into his Desert Eagle and took off on a sprint into the darkness, praying he could somehow make it to the rendezvous point without being seen.

***

**_Present Time_**

Chuck heard the car come squealing down the alley towards his position. He was surprised it stopped when it saw him and didn't fire. The passenger door was thrown open and a "Get in!" was yelled at him.

He cautiously approached the vehicle, gun at the ready. When he neared the door, he bent town to see who was driving and recognized the brunette behind the wheel.

"You?" he said quizzically, tilting his head like a confused dog.

Shouts were heard behind the car.

"Get in!" she yelled again, and Chuck obeyed. Once the door was shut, they took off. Deftly driving around through the alleyways and narrow side streets, they were able to evade the police. Chuck gave her directions to the rendezvous point.

"So," Chuck said, hoping to break the tension, "what brings you back to Russia?"

She just glared at him. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Look, can't we at least exchange pleasantries. Charles Carmichael. And you are?"

She rolled her eyes. "Svetlana Kornikov."

Chuck saw the image and flashed.

"Ah, you were working to take down Kosolov I take it?"

"Yes, I was, until that mess you made. What the hell were you doing there anyway?"

"Umm, I was trying to bring in someone who was visiting the place. Why's France interested in Kosolov to begin with? His operation, while horrific, is fairly small."

"One of the children he has is the daughter of a very high ranking member of the French government, and I was sent in to retrieve her. But you've screwed that up royally."

"Look, I apologize for the trouble I've caused, but if the girl was there, then we have her."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll explain everything when we get to the farmhouse."

A few minutes later, the car pulled up towards an abandoned looking farmhouse. It was large and weather worn, but Chuck and Carina had restocked the place with some food, plus hooked up a generator to it to provide it with power.

As soon as Chuck exited the car, he heard Carina's voice.

"Thunder!"

"Lightning!" Chuck responded quickly, hoping the scope was taken off his form. He then realized it was probably put on Svetlana. "She's with me, an old friend. She's fine."

Carina came bursting out the house a few seconds later, sniper rifle still in her hands. Chuck appeared fairly calm as the fiery redhead approached him with murder in her eyes.

"Chuck," she said, her voice quivering with rage, "you had better have a fucking great excuse for pulling the stunt you just did or you're going to be on the receiving end of a nasty beating. And who the hell is that and why is she here?"

"Ah, and what a tale it is," Chuck said dramatically, hand over is heart. His face fell when he saw Carina's expression. "Oh, lighten up. We got Moleman, and rescued those children. I'd say that's a win in my book."

Carina still did not relent.

"Fine, let's go inside and I'll explain."

The threesome went inside the farmhouse into the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?" Chuck asked, as he sat down.

"In the living room," Carina said. "I got them some food before I went out and secured Moleman. Chuck, why did you set that room up like that? With the mirror?"

Chuck ignored the question and went straight in to telling his story.

"Okay," Chuck said, addressing Svetlana first, "we were tasked with bringing in Hans Moleman, suspected money man for a terrorist organization. Based upon my research, I guessed he would be at that club tonight, which he was. However, when he arrived, I saw Kosolov come out to greet him, and I knew of Kosolov's dealings. The way they greeted suggested they were doing business tonight, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. I was able to apprehend Moleman, free the kids from Kosolov, and..." he trailed off.

"And what?" Carina urged.

Chuck really didn't want to discuss the ledger in front of Svetlana. It was a pretty big bargaining chip with the Russians, since Chuck flashes indicated a few well known people in the Russian government visited Kosolov.

"And we got away," Chuck finished lamely, knowing he wasn't fooling either woman.

"Well, Svetlana, you may call your superiors and tell them you have the girl. Do not say anymore as of yet, since I have something that I want to ask of you, if that's at all possible?"

"Okay, Chuck," she said, after casting an appreciative glance at him. "You certainly have gotten better at the whole spying thing, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," Chuck responded flatly. "I think it's time I have a talk with Mr. Moleman now. Carina, stay here with the kids. Try to figure out who they are and let's see if we can't return them to their families."

Both ladies recognized the end of the meeting as Chuck stood and exited the house. He walked purposely into the barn, the floor of which was covered in old straw. The crunching of his footsteps masked his breathing, which was growing ragged.

He really hated this next part, but only because of what he became during the process. A little part of him died each time he did it, and he wasn't sure how many more times it would happen before he was void of anything human.

Stepping into a room located just off the side of the where the stalls were, Chuck saw his prey bound to a large table, face up and nude. Straps went across his ankles, knees, thighs, stomach and wrists, and across his shoulders. The final strap went across his forehead, holding him very still.

Chuck glanced at the ceiling, and saw the mirror he rigged in place was still there. Chuck walked to the workbench located to the left of Moleman, and placed his gun and the ledger on it. Grabbing a butcher's apron, Chuck quickly tied it around his neck. After snapping on the latex gloves, Chuck grabbed his instrument and walked to Moleman's head.

Moleman's eyes were still closed, so Chuck snapped his fingers, by his ears, which elicited a groan from the man on the table. He tried to moved, but was unable to. Opening his eyes in panic, Moleman first vision was Chuck bent slightly over him, a slight smile on his face. Moleman tried to shrink in terror, but he was still securely bound.

"So glad you're awake," Chuck said softly. "Now, where shall we begin?"

"Please, I have money. I can pay you an exuberant amount and this can be forgotten."

"And what exactly is 'this'?" Chuck asked. "The fact that you're a pedophile, or that you handle large cash transfers for FEAR?"

Moleman whimpered at Chuck's knowledge.

"Yes," Chuck continued, "you are quite the rotten human being. The fact that you are privy to very good intelligence means that your death will not be painless. Which is good, because you definitely deserve what you are about to receive. Anything you want to add before we start?" Chuck asked, walking towards the workbench again.

Moleman saw for the first time that he was looking at his reflection, and he knew that he would watch himself be mutilated. Chuck, meanwhile, put on a welder's mask. He didn't have anything else that would cover his face, and he knew this was going to get messy.

"Okay then, let's begin," Chuck said calmly before lowering the mask.

Over 90 minutes later, Chuck emerged from the room, the front of his apron covered in blood. Chuck's breathing was labored and he doubled over, hands on his knees. Feeling that familiar feeling in his throat, Chuck didn't even try to fight it and vomited all over the barn floor.

He felt a hand rubbing soothing circles over his back as he continued dry heaving. When he finished, he spat on the ground before taking the water bottle that was offered to him.

"Guess there are some things you never get used to, huh?" Chuck asked after spitting the water out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess so," Carina answered automatically.

Carina had went to check on Chuck after he'd been gone a half hour. She was still disturbed by the screams she heard coming from the room for over an hour. And she didn't even hear Chuck ask a question during the last half hour.

"But hey, I got the banking information on the four large money transfers he handled. When we figure out where they sent the money, we can find out what they bought."

Carina nodded absentmindedly. "Well, I guess I'll go clean up," she suggested.

"No!" Chuck yelled. "Just...get me a few large trash bags and I'll take care of it."

Again, Carina nodded. This new Chuck frightened her, and even her morbid curiosity didn't even want to see what was left of Moleman.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I know it's been awhile, and I am sorry for that, but life got way more hectic than originally anticipated. I know that last chapter left a bad taste in everyone's mouth, and then I go and wait forever to update. So again, my apologies. But thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate that you are sticking with me until the end. TheJusta as always beta-ed this. Thanks man. Any mistakes are still mine however. Standard disclaimer about me owning nothing still applies. This chapter is pretty light compared to the last one, but it more or less serves to set us on the road towards the end. So please, read, review, and enjoy!_

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 14**  
**

**_June 4, 2011_**

**_Safe House_**

**_Outside Moscow, Russia_**

"For Christ's sake, Carmichael, could you have made more of a scene in apprehending Moleman? This was supposed to be a simple snatch and go."

Beckman was furious. Getting phone calls in the middle of night about some American agent causing a ruckus in Russia can do that.

"General, these situations are always very fluid. I don't really see what the big deal is. We got Moleman and based on the newspaper I saw this morning, Kosolov's body was found in an alleyway. Seems like a win-win in my book."

"Carmichael, I don't even want to know what caused you to confront Kosolov, but it's caused a shit storm. A few Russian diplomats are very worried, and the KGB has a small army hunting you. I can't offer any assistance in getting you out of there, since I denied any knowledge of your existence. I mean, Jesus, you've been there two days, and you've almost destroyed our relations with the Russians while becoming one of their most wanted men. I hope you're proud of yourself," she finished scathingly.

"Oh, I am. I think it takes a certain skill set to piss that many people off so quickly." Chuck said cheerfully, smiling wide. "And trust me, you want to know what I found. Very valuable information, which could come in useful should that need ever arise."

Beckman's scowl softened slightly, very slightly.

"So don't get your panties in a bunch," Chuck replied. "Our travel arrangements have already been taken care of, so we'll be out of the country by tonight. Also, I sent a package to you. Don't open it. It's for to Sarah, so when you send her a phone, send my gift with it as well."

"Fine. Update me when you plan your next move." Beckman cut the link and Chuck's laptop went black.

Now it was Carina's turn to lay into Chuck.

"For fuck's sake Chuck, do you have to act like an ass to Beckman?" Carina asked, staring at Chuck in astonishment. She couldn't believe Chuck could go from being so ruthless one minute to his normal idiot routine like it was nothing. "I mean, last night, you did...whatever...in that room, and today, you're acting like a moron in front of the General like it's no big thing. What the hell's wrong with you?"

Chuck sighed. "Look, Carina, this is the only way I can stay sane," Chuck spoke deliberately. "I have to act like this, otherwise I just slip into that persona last night like it's nothing. I don't wanna be like that if I don't have to be. It was easier before with Casey cause we'd verbally spar all the time and Sarah did her best to keep the wool over my eyes. This is something that reminds me I'm still me."

Carina's face was skeptic, but she didn't push the issue. "So, you think we can trust Svetlana?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. I called Casey last night, and the Sugarbear told her about what was happening and she agreed to help."

"Sugarbear?"

"Yeah. She and Casey go back a ways, so it was easier having him explain things to her than me. She'd likely take his word over mine."

"What do you mean they go back a ways? Did they work together?" Carina asked quickly.

'Is that jealousy I detect?' Chuck thought.

"Sorry, classified."

"Dammit Chuck," Carina threatened, advancing in on Chuck. "You will tell me."

***

**_Physical Rehabilitation Facility_**

**_Albuquerque, New Mexico_**

Sarah Walker was drained, both physically and emotionally. Ever since her departure from Chuck, she had become a ball of nerves. Knowing Chuck had thrust himself headfirst into the fight against FEAR worried her to no end. She knew Chuck was smart and resourceful, but he gambled with his life far too often for her liking. Although he always seemed to come out unscathed, soon it would be one time too many. She wasn't sleeping well, images of Chuck's mangled corpse rotting in a ditch permeating her dreams. And to top it off, she had just finished her first day of rehab.

Sure, she was able to move around Roan's estate, but she was moving slowly and usually with assistance. Her therapist had diagnosed her with moderate atrophy, and using those deep muscles for the first time in weeks was excruciating.

Too sore and weak to make it back to her room at the facility on her own, she was being pushed in a wheelchair by a nurse when she heard her name.

"Sarah?"

Sarah held up her hand to signal the nurse to stop, and she was spun around to find herself face to face with an angry Ellie.

Ellie blamed Sarah for Chuck's absence in the most important days of her life, those being her wedding and the birth of her son. She also took the blame for what Chuck had been forced to do and what he had suffered. Chuck always took responsibility when Ellie argued with him about Sarah, but she knew if Sarah Walker hadn't been in her brother's life, then he would have been there for her. He wouldn't have to bear the guilt of Kristin's murder.

But when she saw the state of Sarah Walker, weak, fragile, and in pain, her angry resolve crumbled and she immediately became her normal, caring self.

"Sarah, what happened to you?" Ellie asked in a caring tone.

Sarah noticed a man behind Ellie watching them intently, and he looked out of place. She recognized him as someone who didn't belong.

"Here, I'll take you back to your room," Ellie spoke when Sarah didn't answer, "and we can catch up."

She started navigating Sarah around the facility and towards her room, and Sarah threw glances behind her when they turned, seeing that the man from before was tailing them.

Trying to think of a way to get out of this without endangering Ellie, Sarah was caught off guard when Ellie spoke.

"Hey, Brooks, we're going in here to talk. I swear I'm not going to run off again," Ellie yelled to the end of the hall, where the man had tailed them.

Ellie chuckled at Sarah's confusion and surprise.

"I'll explain in a minute," Ellie responded to Sarah's questioning look.

Pushing Sarah into her room, Ellie helped her into her bed and took a seat next to it.

"Okay, who's Brooks?" Sarah questioned.

"Well, for lack of a better word, I guess bodyguard. He's been assigned to me, and someone watches Devon and Katie as well. Chuck sorta taught me how to spot a tail, and I noticed him following me one day after we moved here. I managed to shake him and it caused a big ruckus."

Sarah knew they had been relocated, but she didn't know the extent of their protection. It was obviously Chuck who lobbied for this in exchange for becoming the Intersect host again.

"Yeah, I know," Ellie continued, as she saw understanding form on Sarah's features, "but Chuck was insistent. You know how he is."

Sarah smiled. She knew, of course she knew. This was Chuck. Always puts himself behind everyone else.

"So, Sarah, what happened to you? I mean, you don't look good. How did you wind up here?"

Sarah wasn't ready for the onslaught of emotion that the question brought. There were so many powerful feelings triggered when she thought about it. The fear and pain followed by the euphoria and joy of being rescued to the depression of Chuck's departure.

Fighting back tears, she breathed, "Chuck."

"Chuck?" Ellie asked confusedly. "Chuck did this to you? That piece of sh…"

"No," Sarah interrupted, chuckling. "He saved me. Long story short, I got caught and was held prisoner for months. Then a little over a week ago, Chuck came and rescued me. But…, he's gone again. He's gone and I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

Now Sarah started crying in earnest, tears falling in rapid succession. Ellie grabbed a couple of tissues and did her best to comfort Sarah. For the next half hour, the pair talked about everything, from when Sarah arrived on the scene to Chuck leaving her standing at the beach after finally temporarily freeing himself from the Intersect. Sarah was glad Charlottesville wasn't brought up.

Sarah flipped on the television. The evening news was starting, and maybe she could learn something about Chuck's activities. She didn't know where he was heading or what he was looking for, but she knew Chuck had an operating style. It was possible she may recognize it if they reported it.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Ellie asked quietly.

"I do, I really do. And I don't deserve anything he does for me. After everything I've done to him, I don't know how he can stand to be the same room with me. But I'm going to be a better person for him because he deserves it."

Ellie smiled as the pair grew quiet.

"_News out of Russia. It appears this man,"_ a sketch appears on the screen, _"has become the most wanted man in the country. He is linked to several terrorist organizations, and is believed to be responsible for an attack on a club in Moscow late last night. Reports indicate he killed five men and kidnapped one as well. No names have been released of those parties believed to be involved."_

"Omigod, it's Chuck," Sarah squealed, pointing at the TV. "That's Chuck! I know it is!"

Ellie glanced at the television. The sketch was fairly basic, but it looked enough like Chuck for her to take Sarah's word.

"What is he doing in Russia?" Sarah pondered aloud. "And how did he become the most wanted man there in a couple of days?"

"Well, Chuck has always had a problem with authority figures," Ellie deadpanned.

Then the pair started laughing, which they both found comforting. This was better than constantly worrying about Chuck.

"Sarah," Ellie said as she was leaving, "you are going to have to come to dinner sometime. And..." Ellie continued, her voice getting louder after Sarah opened her mouth to object, "I don't wanna hear 'no' for an answer. I don't have a lot to do nowadays except look after my son, so you're coming over."

The appeal of being with people she could call friends, along with Ellie's cooking, was enough to get her to agree.

"Fine, I'll be there. And why don't you have a lot to do? Don't you work here?"

Ellie gave her their new address and phone numbers. "I'll explain over dinner. Bye Sarah. See you soon."

***

**_June 8, 2011_**

**_Paris, France_**

"You sure do know how to show a girl a good time, Chuck," Carina said, glancing out of the hotel window and looking at the Eiffel Tower. "I mean, we've been here for a three days and haven't left the room once."

She glanced over her shoulder, and again saw Chuck working with his laptop. He didn't appear to have heard her.

"Normally I wouldn't mind, but you have your stupid no-sex rule in place. Honestly, you and Sarah aren't even together, so what's the big deal?"

His voice surprised her. "This coming from the woman who was jealous over Casey's past with Svetlana or whatever she is calling herself now."

She opened her mouth to retort, but could think of nothing clever to say. 'Dammit,' she thought, and got pissed at that smirk Chuck playing across his face.

"Besides," Chuck continued, "I'm doing you a favor."

"A favor?" Carina asked incredulously. "How is abstinence a favor for me?"

"Carina, I'm preventing you from falling in love with me," Chuck said sweetly.

Carina snorted. "Gimme a break."

"I'm serious," Chuck persisted. "The things I would do to you, oh man, you have no idea. I'm positive it would ruin you." Chuck closed his eyes and smiled confidently. "These fingers are magic. Even Sarah can attest to that. You'd be putty in my hands, and I just don't want that kind of hold over you."

He noticed that Carina was starting to flush, and decided he'd teased her enough. Any more and he risked being attacked.

Chuck closed the laptop.

"Get dressed, something fancy," Chuck announced. "I've made us reservations at the swankiest restaurant in town. This looks like it'll be our last night somewhere nice for quite awhile."

"Where are we going next?" Carina asked, walking into their bedroom, Chuck on her heels.

"Well, I've ID'd three of the four bank accounts that FEAR money was wired to. Looks like we're headed to Somalia first, then Georgia before stopping in Beirut. Still tracking names to go with the accounts, but it wouldn't hurt to get there and see what we're dealing with."

"Can't you ID where the money's coming from?" Carina asked, as she removed her shirt and pants.

Chuck wasn't even bothered by her state of undress since he was used to it. He started putting on a suit. "It's weird. But from what I can tell by sifting through the records, the account appears with the money, the money is transferred, and the account disappears. It's like it's appearing out of thin air."

"Do you think we should wait a few days before we head to Somalia? Get someone we can trust in there to give us a heads up if things look bad?" Carina asked as she shimmied into a black evening gown.

"Already taken care of," Chuck answered, frowning as he worked on his tie. 'Stupid knot.'

"Who?"

"MI6's finest, Cole Barker," Chuck said, imitating Sean Connery.

The duo finished by hiding some weapons, Carina a small pistol around her thigh, Chuck his Desert Eagle in the small of his back and throwing knives strapped to his forearm, before they deemed themselves ready for the evening.

"Shall we?" Chuck said, gesturing towards the door.

Carina smiled, took Chuck's offered arm, and the pair left the hotel.

***

**_June 9, 2011_**

**_Bosaso, Somalia_**

Chuck stepped out of the cab and regretted wearing his best suit. It was stifling outside, and it was only 9 am. He really didn't want to meet on the streets, but Sayed insisted, probably more to get him out of his comfort zone than anything else.

Sayed was a pirate, thief, or terrorist. Whatever paid well was the job he took. FEAR had paid him an exuberant amount of cash, but Chuck had no idea what it was that they had purchased. He was sure Sayed probably didn't keep records of his business transactions, but it couldn't hurt to have a look around. Plus, if all else failed, they could take him and Chuck would go to work on him.

Throwing on his 80's cop movie shades, Chuck stood near the edge of the street at a local market, getting strange looks from the passersby.

"Chuck, just let me do the talking mate," Barker said, standing next to Chuck in a light, white button up and cargo shorts.

"I'm the one who's posing as the buyer. Shouldn't I do the negotiating."

"But Sayed and I have a rapport. I set up the meet. I vouched for you. He'll be more comfortable talking with me."

Chuck gave Barker a quick smile, and turned his head as an SUV slowly made their way to them.

A man got out of the car, carrying an MP5.

"Get in," he ordered, gesturing towards the back with the gun.

Chuck had to fight rolling his eyes. Of course they were going to get in. Why wouldn't they get in? They had set up the meeting. Sometimes bad guys just confused Chuck to no end.

They were sitting four people in the back of the SUV, and Chuck's legs were scrunched into his chest. He sighed in annoyance, wishing that these guys would have had the decency to at least make them comfortable.

After fifteen minutes of driving, the SUV pulled into Sayed's compound. As Chuck got out the vehicle, he started taking in the view. The compound had security fences guarding the front and heavy duty walls surrounding the rest, cameras mounted here and there along the walls. There was a tower erected near the center of the compound, and from his vantage point, Chuck was sure he saw a Browning .50 machine gun perched on the rail pointing towards the entrance. As they made their way towards the weapons hold, he caught glimpses of several more machine gun nests.

That kind of protection instantly worried Chuck. He knew these guys would be packing some firepower, but he wasn't expecting such heavy resistance. That much protection meant they were guarding something very valuable and likely dangerous.

"Ah, Mr. Carmichael, so good to finally meet you," Sayed greeted in rough English as he stepped out of the house. "Your associate speaks very highly of you, but I always like to meet the people I deal with. Can I interest you in a drink?"

"No, thank you though," Chuck said as he smiled. "I would rather get down to business. Time is of the essence, so the sooner the better."

"I see. Well then, follow me."

Chuck and Barker fell in line behind Sayed as he marched them towards his weapons stores. The trio were flanked by Sayed's men, each still holding their weapons tightly.

"If you don't mind my asking," Sayed stated, "but why do you need such large amounts of weapons?"

"I have a business venture coming up soon, and, let's just say that competition will be fierce. I like to be prepared for the worst."

"As do I, Mr. Carmichael, as do I."

They were now standing in front of what looked like a storage locker, only it was about three times as large. Sayed entered the code in the security panel. Once the light turned green, he lifted open the door, revealing several crates packed with weapons. Most contained semi-automatic weapons, but there were a few towards in the back that held the fully auto weapons.

"Do you mind if I have a look around?" Chuck asked, and Sayed nodded. "I'm not really sure what I want. Once I see it, though, I'll know."

With that, Chuck began meandering his way around the storage unit, flashing on pretty much everything. It was either stolen or had been sold to Sayed illegally.

It was his last flash that really unnerved him. There was a large plastic, green case sitting on the ground, semi-covered up with a tarp. Chuck was able to make out the serial number on the case which initiated the flash. It was a nuclear warhead. One of five that the US had 'misplaced' in Turkey. The others could still be within the compound, but Chuck was sure that FEAR had purchased the other four.

Chuck nodded at Barker, and then Barker and Sayed started negotiating a price for the assault rifles Chuck pretended to order. Chuck wasn't very familiar with haggling over guns, so he decided to let Barker handle it. After 30 minutes of intense debate, a price was settled upon. They would make the exchange tomorrow.

After making it back the hotel, Chuck immediately booted up the laptop to connect with Beckman. Carina and Barker stood behind him as he was seated in the front of the computer.

"Agent Carmichael, please report what you have found."

"Okay, and General, don't freak out."

_A/N2: Since it's been so long since my last update, I've decided that I'll post another chapter on Monday that will hopefully make up for the long layoff._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Well, here this is, as promised. I hope this makes up for the ridiculously long delay that you guys had to suffer through. I appreciate those of you still reading and still reviewing. I now have a definitive end in sight. I know what I want to do and how I want to do it, details and all. The big problem is finding the time to write. But I'm trying, so fear not, this will be completed. This was beta-ed by TheJusta, as always, so thanks man. Standard disclaimer about me owning nothing still applies. So please, read, review and enjoy!_

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 15**  
**

_**June 10, 2011**_

_**Just After Midnight**_

_**Bosaso, Somalia**_

The three agents were strapping into their mission attire. It had been agreed upon, after much debate, that Chuck and Barker would breach the compound. Carina would provide sniper support, and take out the man controlling the center tower. After that was done, Chuck would enter the tower and control the .50 machine gun. Once this was accomplished, a strike team would enter the compound to seize control of the warhead.

Carina thought that Chuck should be the one providing the sniper support, but Chuck argued that he knew the layout better, so it was more suitable for him to go. After briefing Beckman, who assured the team that every other nuclear warhead was accounted for, the team began their planning. Using information obtained by Barker, Chuck would make their entrance into the compound from the rear, where there was blind spot in the surveillance.

After dropping Carina off to set up her sniper's nest, Chuck and Barker decided to hoof it the rest of the way. Two sweaty faces appeared along a set of trees that ran behind the compound. They watched the cameras closely.

Once the blind spot occurred, Chuck nodded at Barker, who took off at a sprint towards the wall. Propelling himself up the 10 foot high wall Barker was able to get up and over without being seen. Chuck took a deep breath as he readied himself. His opportunity came and he took off at a sprint as well. Not a great athlete by any stretch, Chuck was barely able to get his hands on the top of the wall.

Using every bit of strength he possessed, he very slowly pulled himself up, cognizant of the fact that his time window was shrinking rapidly. Not reading himself because of his need to get out of sight, Chuck landed awkwardly on the inside of the compound. Chuck was sure he'd heard something pop in his left ankle, but he ignored it.

Looking at his watch, he saw that he and Barker were a few minutes behind schedule. The shift change would happen soon, and they needed to be in place before it happened. Moving cautiously, but quickly, and painfully in Chuck's case, they were able to get themselves next to the weapons storage without setting of the motion lights.

"Okay Carina," Chuck spoke into his watch, "you're a go."

"Roger."

Chuck brought his night vision scope to his eye, watching the main tower. The guard was leaning back in a chair, smoking a cigarette. Suddenly, the top of the man's head disappeared as the chair was tipped over. The shot had been silent, thanks to the suppressor Carina had attached to her rifle.

The next part would be the dangerous, since Chuck would running towards the tower, which was in the middle of the compound. The would be no cover for him to hide behind, so they were hoping that no one would see him. No one should be outside at that time, but anything was possible.

Chuck took running to the tower, gritting his teeth as his ankle protested. No one shot at him, so he breathed a sigh of relief as he started climbing the ladder to make his way into the tower. Chuck frowned when he felt something dripping on his head, knowing it had to be blood.

As Chuck made his way into the tower, Barker started prepping himself. It would be his job to make sure nothing happened to the warhead.

"Strike team, we're a go," Chuck voice came over radio.

"Roger that, Team leader," another voice answered.

***

From her vantage point, Carina was able to watch the whole thing unfold. The strike team burst the front gate, blowing up the security booth and anyone inside it. Soon, Sayed's men started flooding out the barracks. She watched as Chuck mowed them down with Browning, literally blowing the men to smithereens.

The gunfire was loud, and the flashes of everyone's muzzles and various explosions lightened the darkened compound. Eventually, there was only a sporadic burst of gunfire followed by more silence. She was just about ready to take the Humvee to the compound when she saw the middle tower explode as it was hit by an RPG. More gunfire followed.

"Chuck!" she screamed into her radio. "Chuck, are you there?"

***

Chuck had been making his way down the ladder. He just finished his final scan of the compound his with the 50 cal. Deciding that it was time to grab the warhead and go, Chuck left his post.

As he did so, Sayed came out his hiding place brandishing a grenade launcher. He'd watched as Chuck killed many of his men with the Browning. Seeing the strike team and realizing he wasn't going to make it out alive, he decided his final act would be killing the man who'd deceived him and killed his men. Sayed quickly came out side, took a knee, and fired at the tower. He was then killed as three different team members emptied their clips into him.

Chuck saw movement out the corner of his eye, and turned to find Sayed firing the RPG. Still about 15 fifteen from the ground, Chuck did the only sensible thing, and jumped off the ladder. As he hit the ground, his injured leg gave again and he crumpled to the ground. The tower exploded and Chuck covered his head, protecting himself the best he could from the debris.

As the dust cleared, Chuck saw the strike team rushing to him. His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry. Chuck saw their mouths moving, but couldn't hear them.

"M'fine," he mumbled and tried to stand, but his leg gave again. He looked down and saw a little piece of white sticking out of the black pants. It was then that the pain started to become noticeable, and he passed out.

***

Carina was driving like a maniac, taking turns at speeds only racecar drivers would have felt safe with. She'd been told that Chuck was alive, but that he'd passed out. They were checking him over for injuries. She screeched to a halt just inside of the compound, and rapidly exited the vehicle.

She saw the team had gathered and were waiting for her. Barker stood next to the warhead, tapping the plastic box with a smile on his face. Chuck was still unconscious. His leg had been splinted and they'd rigged a stretcher for him. In a few minutes, everything had been loaded into the Humvee.

As they left the compound, Barker clicked down on the detonator in his hand. Carina saw three fireballs shoot into the night sky in her rearview mirror. Barker had just destroyed the weapons cache since they were unable to take it with them.

***

**_June 12, 2011_**

**_Paris, France_**

Chuck was in a particularly foul mood. He hadn't really planned on coming back to the City of Lights, at least not as Carmichael. But since he was in a cast for at least the next month, he was no good for missions. Carina was at the airport picking up Casey, who would be joining them when they went to Serbia. Chuck would be there for technical support and to flash on anything. He could still hear Casey laughing at him when he called.

"So, need my help already? You shouldn't have even bothered to send me away. I always knew you were useless." Casey started laughing.

"Just shut up and get to Paris, you smug bastard."

But now, he was alone in his hotel room. He had no one to talk to, nothing to watch, and nothing to do. Still kicking himself for not bringing his PSP, he booted up his laptop and started researching again. It seemed that was all he ever did. That and kill people.

It was becoming so common now that when it didn't happen, that felt strange. Moscow still haunted him. He can't believe he let himself get so out of control. It was like the Intersect had taken over briefly. He knew he wanted to torture Moleman, cause him great pain. And then a flash hit him and suddenly he watched as everything about Dr. Diablo's interrogation technique's scrolled across his mind. He then went to work on Moleman, using the good doctor's methods.

Dr. Diablo was still someone Chuck was hunting for. When he wasn't doing anything related to FEAR, he was searching for Diablo. He was Chuck's obsession. He'd seen what had been done to Sarah, what Diablo did to her, and for that, Chuck would kill him. If it was his last act, Chuck would make sure Diablo got to Hell before he did.

Chuck sighed in frustration as the various web searches he'd created to find Diablo had so far been unsuccessful. He was about to turn off the laptop when Beckman appeared on the screen.

"Agent Carmichael," she greeted with a smile.

Chuck looked at her apprehensively. A smile? Had Hell frozen over? "Ma'am," he said stiffly.

"I would like to congratulate you once again on a splendid success in Somalia. Now I know you're upset about being sidelined, so I decided I'd show a sign of my appreciation for your hard work. In a few minutes, Agent Walker will be calling you."

"Oh..." Chuck stammered. He really wasn't expecting Beckman to get her a phone so soon. "Thank you, General."

"Your welcome," and she replied. "And nice gift by the way."

Before Chuck could bemoan the General for invading his privacy once again, she signed off. Chuck shook his head in exasperation at the General's need to know every detail about his life. But for the first time since Roan's estate, he wore the trademark Bartowski smile on his face.

***

**_Sarah Walker's Residence_**

**_Albuquerque, New Mexico_**

A knock at Sarah's door got her attention. She normally never had visitors, and definitely none this early. It was only 9 am, and her only visitor so far, Ellie, came in the afternoon. Grabbing her Sig, she cautiously approached the door. Looking through the peep hole, she saw a delivery man holding a package.

"Who's there?" she called, thumbing off the safety.

"I gotta package for a Ms. Walker."

"From who?" she asked.

"G. Beckman."

'Beckman?' Sarah thought. 'What would she send? News of Chuck's death?' As fear started to seep into her very being, she slowly opened the door.

"You need to sign," the delivery man said, handing her a clipboard.

Sarah put the gun in her waistband and signed. The man smiled and gave her the package. Sarah took the package on set it on the dining room table. She was afraid to open it. After a few minutes deliberation, the box started ringing, causing Sarah to go diving behind her sofa. When nothing exploded, Sarah quickly got up and ripped the box open. Inside, she saw a cell phone which was lit up, and another small box, wrapped neatly with a bow on it.

She answered the phone as she pulled the little box out.

"Hello," she tentatively answered.

"Ah, Agent Walker. I trust you had no trouble in receiving this package then."

"Umm, no ma'am. But what is this for, and who sent the gift?"

"I guess you could say they're both from Chuck."

"Chuck? Is he okay? Was that thing on the news about Russia about him?"

She heard the General mumbled something.

"What?" she asked again.

"Nothing. Now, as I said, these are both from Chuck. His number, as well as this one, are the only ones programmed into the phone. He's expecting your call."

"Thank you so much, General."

Sarah closed the phone and set it next to the little package. Smiling nervously, she opened it with shaky hands. Inside it was a silver charm bracelet. It only had one charm on it at the moment, a little heart with red trim. There was also a note.

_'Sarah,_

_I know it sucks that we have to be apart. Trust me, I hate it just as much as you do. But I want you to understand just how important you are to me. That's what the bracelet is for. _

_My dad gave my mom a charm bracelet when he told her he loved her. They kept adding charms throughout the years for special occasions. Anyway, the bracelet was the only thing that my mom left us with. Before my dad split, he gave it to me, telling me that when I found the woman I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with that I should give it to her. _

_Long story short, I'm pretty sure the original got left behind when Ellie and everyone left Burbank. But I still love you and wanna marry you and grow old together, so I'm giving you this new bracelet as proof of my love and commitment. Everywhere you go, I'm now with you, just as you're always with me._

_-Chuck-'_

Sarah was grinning ear to ear after reading the note, her eyes wet with tears. She quickly put the charm bracelet on, admiring the way it looked on her. Grabbing the phone, she found Chuck's number and called it.

After the first ring, Chuck answered the phone.

"Hello," he said expectantly.

Sarah smiled at hearing his voice for the first time in almost two weeks. "Chuck, hey."

"Sarah, how are you? Is everything good?"

Sarah glanced at her wrist. "Everything's great, Chuck. It would only be better if you were here, so I could properly thank you for the gift."

"Well, I'll hold you to that then. So, how are you? PT going well?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I hate not knowing what's going on with you. But Ellie's here, so it's great to be able to talk with her. I can finally just be myself around her, and it's so refreshing."

"I'm glad, Sarah. How is Ellie doing?"

"Well, she misses you terribly, just like me. Plus, I guess WitSec won't let her be a doctor since it's related to her old life. Anyway, she just volunteers a couple of times a week and looks after Ryan. He's such a cutie. He's definitely gonna be 'awesome'."

Chuck laughed. "Yeah, he's his father's son alright. What does Devon do then?"

"He got a job teaching at the local high school in the fall. One of the teachers got into a car accident and decided to retire."

Chuck sighed. Ellie and Devon had to give up everything they'd worked so hard to become because of him. He shook his head in frustration. As much as he tried to make things right, he still was hurting those he loved.

Sarah, recognizing Chuck's sigh, spoke. "Chuck, don't do this to yourself. They're happy and safe. That's all that matters."

"I know, I know," he mumbled. "And Katie? Have you spoke with her?"

"I haven't. Just Ellie. But she's says Katie is fine. Missing you, of course, but other than that, good." Sarah paused. "Does she...does she know what happened to her mother was because of me?"

Chuck rubbed his forehead wearily. "Look, Sarah, I've told you, it's not your fault. It's more mine than anyone's. I shouldn't have even went to that mall. I just wanted a little human interaction, and then it turned into that whole mess. Look, I'm not sure how much Ellie has told her about what happened, but I can talk to her before you do. I'll make sure she understands it's not your fault. I guess we'll have to figure something out where I can talk to her before she meets you."

Chuck heard the lock being fumbled with outside his door. He grabbed his Desert Eagle and cocked it. Sarah recognized the sound.

"Chuck, what's going on?"

"Please be quiet, babe," Chuck whispered.

Sarah started to nervously bounce her leg as she sat in her chair. Chuck, meanwhile, took cover behind the bed and got himself into a shooter's stance as the door flew open.

In walked Carina and Casey, who found themselves in the crosshairs of Chuck's Eagle.

"Whoa! Ease up, Chuck. Jesus Christ. You need to relax a little," Carina stated.

Chuck frowned as he looked at Chuck. "Put that thing away, Bartowski, before you shoot your eye out," Casey joked, and then laughed.

"Chuck!" the phone yelled at him. "What's going on?"

He brought the phone back to his ear. "Nothing. Just Carina and Casey acting like idiots."

"Who are you talking to?" Carina asked.

"Why is Casey there" Sarah asked.

"It's Sarah," Chuck mouthed to Carina, and "We needed another body for our next assignment," he answered Sarah.

"Oh, can I talk to her?" Carina asked.

Chuck nodded. "Sarah, honey, Carina wants to talk."

As he was handing the phone to Carina, Casey asked, "Jeez Bartowski, how did you break your leg? Get clipped by a windowsill?"

"Ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. Excluding that first 'ha'."

"No," Carina defended. "He jumped from a guard tower 30 feet high before it got hit by an RPG."

"He WHAT!?" the phone yelled.

Carina took the phone and started speaking quickly, heading into the bedroom. Chuck took a seat next to his computer and was joined by Casey.

"So," Casey intoned, "I heard about that mess you made in Russia. Nice work."

Chuck just grinned. Even though the Cold War was over, it appeared Casey still hated everything associated with the former Soviet Union.

"Yeah. Beckman was none to pleased, of course. But I got a good bargaining chip out of it, and something tells me we're going to need it."

"You mind sharing?" Casey asked.

"Not really. More of a theory, but if I'm right, this could be really bad. It all depends on what we find in Georgia."

"Well, do you at least wanna share about what I'm going to be doing?"

Chuck looked Casey up and down. "I guess I can," he answered. "And be good, or I'll tell 'Svetlana' you're in town and let you deal with her and Carina."

For the first time Chuck could think of, he actually got Casey to be quiet.

***

As Carina closed the bedroom door, Sarah asked again, "Chuck almost died? Carina, what happened?"

"Look, we got tasked with infiltrating a compound and stealing something. Chuck made his way into the guard tower to provide support. Short story is, we thought everything was secure and it wasn't. Their leader came out brandishing a grenade launcher. As Chuck was coming down, the guy fired at him. Chuck saw it coming and jumped. And it was only about 15 feet. I beefed it up for Casey's benefit. Plus, Chuck told me he was sure he broke his leg entering the compound."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Carina, please take care of him. I...I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"Sheesh. You really got it bad, huh?"

"I love him, Carina. I really do. So don't you try any of your crap on him. Even though I know you have already."

Carina grinned. "Yeah, well, that boy must have it bad for you too. Nothing I've done will work. Like in New York. All our clothes were ruined, so I had to sleep naked. He even let me spoon against him. I could feel he liked it, but he never tried anything. Then I accosted him in the shower. Man, I can't believe you haven't slept with him yet. Looks like you were definitely missing out."

"Dammit Carina. Leave him alone."

"Don't get your panties in a bind. It was before you were back in the picture. And he teases me about it. He says he won't do it cause he doesn't want me to fall for him. You believe that crap. Says he has magical fingers and that you would know about it."

"Yeah, well, he does."

"Care to elaborate," Carina stated eagerly.

"Not really, cause I know you'll want to jump him even more. But he gave me a massage one time. Took every bit of will power not to jump him right then and there. And that was just my back and shoulders. Tried to coax him to do my thighs, but he's either real naïve or just plain stupid."

Carina laughed.

"Hey, you mind telling me about Russia? It was all over the news here."

"Well, Chuck made a rash decision. We were just supposed to grab Moleman, but I guess Chuck flashed on the club owner. Anyway, the guy had a bunch of kids and was selling them. Chuck went in, did his thing, and the rest I'm sure you know. Chuck found something, a bargaining chip, and he thinks we'll need it. Likely some very important people visited that establishment and Chuck has proof."

"Chuck is like that. Figures he can save everyone."

"But Sarah," Carina said seriously, "he...he went crazy on Moleman. Spent over an hour with him. I went to check on him. I didn't even hear him ask a question. Just the screams." She shivered.

Sarah shook her head. "Chuck wouldn't do that. He's not like that."

"Sarah, he told me he loses control from time to time. He tries to fight it, but sometimes it's like he becomes someone else. I'm worried one of these times he'll lose control and never come back."

Carina's statement worried Sarah. Chuck was getting closer and closer to breaking completely. She'd been close before, but Chuck had saved her. She would have to try and save him. "Umm, I have to get going here, so can you please put Chuck back on."

"Okay," Carina answered, making her way out of the bedroom.

Carina stepped into the living room and found Chuck and Casey planning their op in Georgia.

"Chuck, Sarah wants to say goodbye."

Chuck hobbled over and took the phone.

"Sarah, you got PT?"

"Yeah, I have to get going. Chuck, stay safe, stay away from Carina, and know that I'll always love you, no matter what."

"I love you too, Sarah. Get better. I'll call you when I get a chance."

He heard Sarah hang up, and closed his sat phone. Pondering her last statement, Chuck made his way back into the living room.

***

**_FEAR Headquarters_**

**_Location Unknown_**

"You're positive it was Moleman?" Superior asked.

"Yes ma'am," came a scared voice. "Dental records confirm it. The body belonged to Moleman. And given the attack on Sayed's compound in Somalia, we believe 'The Ghost' got Moleman to talk. He probably is tracking down the money transfers."

"Very well. Since everything is in motion, we cannot stop now. Besides, we know where he will be going, so we can be waiting for him. You are dismissed."

Superior pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Yes, we've got new information."

"He will be heading your way sometime soon. Be ready."

"He doesn't know about either of us, at least not yet."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Well, it's been a week, I think, so it hasn't been too long. We're nearing the end, folks. Not sure how many more chapters, but the climax and resolution are within sight. As always, thanks to all those who reviewed and are still reading this. This was beta-ed by TheJusta, so thanks go to him as well. Any mistakes are still mine. An important development happens in this chapter, another problem for Chuck to overcome. Standard disclaimer about me owning nothing still applies. So please, read, review, and enjoy!_

**Chuck vs. FEAR**

Chapter 16**  
**

**_June 19, 2011_**

**_T'bilisi, Georgia_**

"Stay in the van, Chuck," Carina's voice came over the radio, "no matter what happens."

Chuck rolled his eyes as he heard Casey snicker.

Chuck was back into his analyst roll. Still hobbled by the broken ankle, Chuck couldn't actively participate in the mission. He was supposed to watch from a surveillance van and report any flashes to Carina and Casey.

Chuck's program was able to ascertain that the money went to the firm Security Associates. They did legal things, such as bodyguard work and risk assessments, but the flash Chuck had told him the company was a front for mainly mercenary work. They mainly forced villagers away from areas that industries either wanted to harvest or build on.

The names on the company roster were fakes, so Carina and Casey were going to go inside posing as clients. Chuck would try to flash on those in the building to get a better understanding of exactly what they were up against.

Conscious that the firm was paranoid, Chuck decided to set up multiple encrypted frequencies through which they could communicate. Also setting up dummy points all over the city where the transmissions would be going, the hope was to be in and out before the frequency they would be using would be isolated.

***

Weaving sat in the owner's office, waiting patiently. He hated waiting, which was mostly what his job entailed. Wait, flash, and then a brief spurt of action. Soon though, when everything came together, he would be able to operate freely. No more hiding in the shadows, fighting guerrilla style. He would be on the front lines, in the thick of things, where he belonged.

And so, he waited. Superior ordered him here, saying he would be doing her a great favor by watching over the owner, Pavel Bienkov. Unsure as to why this man was so important, Weaving agreed nonetheless. He was a soldier, and soldiers followed orders.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, a harassed looking Beinkov walked in.

"Mr. Weaving," he greeted through a thick Russian accent, "such a pleasure to meet you. Now why exactly are you here?"

"A friend thought there might be trouble coming your way, and I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Beinkov challenged.

"What do you mean?" Weaving asked quickly.

"I mean my security has been going haywire this morning, and we cannot find the root of the problem. Everything seems to be a misdirect."

"Take me to your security station. Let me look at the monitors."

"What's going on?" Beinkov asked.

"Just do it," Weaving ordered, standing up.

***

Chuck sat in the van, watching the monitors in boredom. A little part of him was glad to be in the van, no more gunfights or near death experiences, but he missed being in the field, or at least active in the field.

For the next few minutes, Chuck started flashing on many of the people Casey and Carina videotaped. Most were ex-Russian military, some ex-KGB, and a few were lifelong criminals. Chuck started massaging his temples, the effects of repeated flashing taking their toll. Also taking notes on those he flashed on was tedious as all hell. He could access their files any time, but not Casey and Carina, so he was relegated to note taker as well.

Chuck sighed when he realized he was going to have to call Sarah tonight. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her, but trying assure her that he was okay when she couldn't actually see for herself was another story. Add to that the fact she and Carina seemed to have boundary issues, and well, things often got tense for no reason.

He watched as Carina and Casey were taken into a meeting rooms of sorts. Sipping his coffee, he leaned back in his chair and tried to get comfortable.

***

Weaving started looking closely at the all the monitors.

"Has anyone left since the problems began?" he asked, eyes darting over the various screens.

"No one has left."

"What about client's? Are you sure everyone who has entered this building is still here?" Weaving questioned.

"Yes. No one has left," Beinkov answered. "What's going on?"

Weaving continued looking over the monitors quickly when his eyes became fixed in one spot. He didn't flash, but recognition hit him. The redhead. He'd seen her file before somewhere, but where? And the guy she was with, Weaving remembered as Casey. The report he went over detailed how this Casey had taken out half of the twelve man team dispatched to bring him in. But the woman, there was something important, something...he had it. She was with the guy looking for Moleman, 'The Ghost'. But where was 'The Ghost'?

"These two are your problem," Weaving said, pointing at the monitor.

Beinkov reached for his radio, but Weaving stopped him.

"They've got another member to their team. Isolate what frequency they're running on, and back trace it. If were lucky, we can find the other guy." 'If were lucky,' he thought, 'we've got the 'The Ghost'.'

***

Chuck was watching the monitor, listening to Casey and some guy in a bad suit argue in Russian. Rubbing his neck wearily, he really wished they would finish up soon. He had to pee, and he was certain Casey wouldn't appreciate a urine filled coffee cup near his equipment.

Then, a man walked in, accompanied by two large henchmen, each carrying pistols. Chuck felt the triggers on all three. The henchmen were former military, of no importance. The main man was Pavel Beinkov, CEO of Security Associates, former KGB operative, and...the Intersect froze on a picture from over 20 years ago.

"No!" Chuck yelled. "It can't be. It just can't be," he muttered. All this time and yet, it made so much sense. How could he not have seen it?

"I don't believe it," he whimpered to himself.

'Ah,' a voice in his head said, 'but it's true. Look at the picture again. It's all the proof you need.'

Chuck shook his head to clear it and turned back towards the monitors. It appeared his team was being escorted out of the room at gunpoint.

Deciding to forgo the usual 'leave us to die' mentality that Casey preached, Chuck grabbed his Desert Eagle and opened the side door. He was met with half a dozen men, each holding weapons.

"Well, this is a little excessive, don't you think. I mean, look at me." He gestured to his broken leg. One of the larger men walked up on pistol whipped Chuck, knocking him unconscious.

***

"Yes, ma'am. He has been apprehended. Want me to kill him?" Weaving asked.

"NO!" Superior exclaimed. "He is to be taken alive. That order has not changed. The others, you can interrogate and then kill. But him, he is to be left alone."

"Yes, ma'am." Weaving said flatly.

"And Agent Weaving, good work."

Weaving smiled a little as he closed his phone. Time to go to work.

Meanwhile, Superior placed another call.

"Yes, it's me again."

"Yes, we have him in custody right now. I'm sending a team to get him."

"Yes, I remember, but that choice is entirely up to him."

"Well then, I guess you will."

***

Chuck opened his eyes to a throbbing headache and the two people arguing next to him were doing nothing to help alleviate the pain.

Chuck groaned, "You think you can knock it off. It's bad enough getting pistol whipped, but listening to you two yammer on like a married couple is downright awful."

Casey growled angrily.

"Really? A growl? I think you can do better than that," Chuck said in annoyance.

"Fine, moron. Why did you leave the van, which was exactly what you were ordered not to do?"

"That's better. And technically, I didn't leave the van. I was on my way out of the van when I got hit, but was still in the van, so, yeah...didn't leave the van."

Chuck struggled a little against his binds. His handcuffs were attached to the cuffs on his ankles through the back of his chair. Carina and Casey were zip tied to their chairs.

"Man, they really don't trust analysts, do they?" Chuck asked, glancing at his team's restraints after checking his own.

"That's because you're not really an analyst, are you Agent Carmichael?" Weaving said as he walked through the door.

Chuck, whose head had been hanging limply, looked up to face his accuser. Then the flash hit, eyes rolling back as the information came rushing forward. Weaving watched in fascination as Chuck flashed. There was another like him. No wonder he had such tremendous success. He was a one man army.

Chuck let out a few painful chuckles as the flash subsided. "Agent Weaving, we meet at last. I guess that makes you Smith and me Neo."

Casey and Carina looked at Chuck like he was crazy, but Weaving grinned.

"Yes. This was inevitable."

Chuck laughed. "You are aware the machines lose, right? Smith gets destroyed. But, I guess that analogy will work in this case."

"Oh really? You think you can win?" Weaving just shook his head in disbelief. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take your stunning partner here and ask her a few questions. I'll be back later for Casey."

A couple of guards came into the room, grabbed Carina and left.

Chuck's form slumped in the chair. 'Think,' he told himself, 'Think!'

'You really gonna let him take Carina?' a voice in his head asked.

'No, that's why I'm trying to think,' Chuck replied bitterly.

"What the hell was that about?" Casey asked. "More nerd shit, no doubt."

No answer.

"Chuck!" Casey said louder.

Still no answer.

Casey turned and looked at him. Chuck, head hanging and eyes closed, was moving his lips soundlessly.

'Jeez, you really are stupid, you know that Chuck,' the voice continued.

'Why don't you just shut up?'

'Fine, but I can help, ya know? I can get us out of this.'

'Really? Tell me how.'

'No, let me show you.'

"Hey, moron!" Casey yelled.

Quickly, Chuck's eyes opened and head shot up.

"It's about damn..." Casey trailed off as Chuck robotically turned his head. Casey told himself it was a trick of the light, but for a second, Chuck eyes seemed black, not brown, as they scanned the plain white room in which they were being held.

From his viewpoint, Casey saw Chuck grab one his thumbs and torque it. The snapping sound reverberated throughout the little room. Chuck wordlessly slid his hand through the cuff, freeing one hand. He searched himself for anything that could pick a handcuff and found a paperclip lodged in one of his pant's pockets.

Working proficiently, he was able to free his hands and legs in a matter of minutes. He steadied himself on his feet, then walked over to the door and knocked. A guard, no doubt confused by the noise, opened the door.

The guard's stupidity cost him greatly. Chuck quickly relieved him of his weapon. Chuck looked at the Glock with disgust. He really preferred his Desert Eagle. Throwing the gun in Casey's lap, he was barely able to avoid the punch that was thrown at him. He dodged to the left, turned his back to the attacker as he knelt, and pulled the man's arm down on his shoulder, breaking it. The man howled in pain and stumbled backwards. Chuck advanced on him. After sidestepping a few attacks, Chuck was able to get the man in a headlock. With the man's head in the crux of his elbow, he placed his hand on the man's hair and twisted violently. He tossed the man's body to the ground with indifference.

Chuck then removed any further ammo and weapons from the guard and cut Casey free. Casey had watched the whole thing in disbelief. Chuck was moving and fighting like a trained agent, but as far as Casey knew, Chuck hadn't had one iota of any training. Sure, he could handle a weapon, but hand to hand fighting was far down on Chuck's list of abilities.

Keeping the knife, Chuck gave Casey the gun.

"Find and rescue Agent Hansen. Meet at the backup rendezvous point in 30 minutes."

Without further instructions, Chuck left Casey in the holding cell. Casey glanced out the doorway just in time to see Chuck heading up the stairs leading back to Security Associates. Casey turned and went the other way, gun at the ready.

Chuck stealthily moved his way around the facility. The Intersect had the blueprints to the building, so he was able navigate the routes that were least likely to be traveled as he was making his way towards Beinkov's office.

Chuck lucked out in that he encountered no one on his way towards Beinkov's third story office. Creeping slowly down the hallway towards the office was difficult, his cast making his movements far too awkward to be stealthy. Face emotionless, he stood outside Beinkov's office. He pressed his ear towards the door, and heard voices.

He took a step back and knocked confidently on the door three times. A man opened the door and his snapped back as Chuck broke his nose with the heel of his hand, shoving the man's nasal bone deep into his head. Chuck closed the door as the man fell quietly to the floor. Seeing Beinkov reach for his weapon, Chuck threw the knife, burying it to the hilt in the man's hand.

Beinkov let out a scream of pain, but Chuck to no notice of the noise as he stepped over the guard. Reaching down, Chuck grabbed the guard's gun and pointed it at Beinkov.

"Sit down," Chuck commanded.

Beinkov obeyed.

"Who are you?" Beinkov asked. "What do you want?"

Chuck gave the man a small grin. "You know, we really should thank you, because without you, we wouldn't be here today. And for the record, our name is Charles Irving Bartowksi."

Beinkov's eyes went wide.

"Yes, we thought you would recognize it. As for what we want, it's simple. We want you to die," Chuck finished with indifference.

"Please, you don't understand," Beinkov whimpered.

"The Intersect understands everything, for it knows everything. Now, pull the knife out and leave it on the desk."

Beinkov hesitated.

"Do it, now! Or we start shooting off body parts," Chuck said flatly as he screwed a suppressor on his gun.

Gritting his teeth, Beinkov obeyed. He let escape a moan of pain, and Chuck just frowned.

"Quit complaining. You should consider yourself lucky. We have very little time to play with you, so we only have one question. Agent Weaving...did she send him here?"

Beinkov coldly locked eyes with him. Chuck saw he wasn't going to talk, so he shot him in the shoulder. Then just as quickly, he shot his other one.

"Just answer, and we'll end this," Chuck said in the same flat tone.

Beinkov then reached for the knife, but the groaned in pain because the bullets had destroyed each shoulder joint.

Chuck laughed. "Trying to kill yourself to protect your asset. Very admirable, but it's useless. We know it was her. Who else would have sent Weaving to protect your worthless ass? We want you to acknowledge it."

Still nothing. Chuck then shot each elbow.

"Say it," he ordered, this time pointing the gun between Beinkov's legs.

"Fine, it was her," Beinkov spat.

Chuck smiled.

"So what are you going to do? Kill her? She's..."

"No! Don't say it," Chuck interrupted. "She's nothing. She's a traitor. She's a threat to us, and any threat to us will be eliminated. Your death will be a message to her." Chuck then raised his weapon.

Beinkov's closed his eyes. Chuck fired a bullet into the man's forehead and Beinkov fell onto his desk. Putting the gun onto the desk, Chuck pushed Beinkov back into his chair. Ripping open Beinkov's shirt, Chuck used the knife to carve a message into Beinkov's chest.

Upon finishing, Chuck stood up to admire his handiwork. He then started rummaging through the room, looking for something that FEAR would have paid them handsomely for. Chuck had to break into Beinkov's personal safe to find his answer. Looking blankly at the sheet of paper, the Intersect flashed on the serial numbers on it. They were Russian warheads.

Then, the room was flooded with red light and the alarms sounded. Chuck moved to the window and looked outside. There was no fire escape, but he saw an eves trough running down the side of the building. He grabbed it and shook it. Deciding it was connected securely the building, Chuck decided to use it climb down the side of the building.

Safely reaching the ground, Chuck broke into a car and drove it to the rendezvous point.

***

"Oh my god, I can't believe I left them," Chuck moaned out loud as he leaned against the car. "They're going to be so pissed."

"You got that right," Casey grunted as he and Carina entered the abandoned warehouse. Casey was sporting a black eye and bleeding from his nose. Carina was limping slightly and holding her side, but both looked better than Chuck expected. Actually, he hadn't expected them at all.

"Chuck, what the hell happened back there? I mean one second, you're acting like your normal idiot self and then the next you're like a different person," Casey asked as he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Should I tell them?', he thought.

'I wouldn't,' a voice in his head replied. 'You think they'll believe you?'

"I guess I'm finally getting the hang of this spying thing," Chuck answered weakly, then shrugged.

"Here," Carina said, throwing him a gun, which turned out to be his Desert Eagle. "Thought you might want this back."

"How did you guys get outta there?" Chuck asked as he looked admiringly at his gun.

"They had no one guarding the armory, so I broke in," Casey claimed, "and grabbed a few flashbangs and some weapons. From there, it was pretty simple. Find Carina, set off flashbang, grab Carina, then fight our way out. Where the hell did you go?"

"I..." Chuck started, then stopped. 'I didn't really do anything. The Intersect did.'

"I went to find Beinkov to see what FEAR could have purchased. My hunch was right. Warheads."

Casey groaned. "How many?"

"Another four. We need to get a hold of Beckman. Set up a meeting with the Russians. Find out how many of their warheads are unaccounted for."

"You really think they'll divulge that information to you?" Carina asked incredulously. "They want your head."

Chuck smiled. "Well, I guess I'll give them the next best thing, the ledger. We can set up a meet with a few of the people in that book. They'll give us what we need."

"Fine, now let's go back to the hotel, gather our things, and then find place to lay low for a few days," Carina said as she got into the car.

***

**_June 20, 2011_**

**_Secret FEAR Facility_**

Superior stood over Weaving's still form. He was barely breathing. The wrath of losing 'The Ghost' coupled with Beinkov's death sent her into a towering rage that no one had ever seen before.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked in a quiet, menacing voice.

"Yes," Weaving managed to choke out. "He's the Intersect."

"And Pavel, he killed him?" she asked again, not really believing it.

"Yes, Beinkov is dead," he answered. His answer was met with another kick to his destroyed ribcage. Groaning in pain, Weaving managed to say one more thing before succumbing to the blinding pain and blacking out.

"He carved a message in his chest. It said, 'Aces'."

Superior stood rigid, and for the first time in years, a shiver ran down her spine.

***

**_Albuquerque, New Mexico_**

Sarah was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Chuck was supposed to call over 12 hours ago, but nothing had happened. She had been sitting by the phone waiting and waiting but nothing was happening. She wanted to call the General but doubted Beckman would give her an answer either way.

Rubbing the bracelet unconsciously, Sarah stared at the television, not really watching. Looking for anything that might give her a clue as to what could have happened, Sarah had yet to spot anything.

Finally, her phone rang, and she ran over to it.

"Hello," she said quickly and hopefully.

"Hey, Sarah, how are you?" Chuck said. He sounded tired.

"I'm fine," Sarah answered, tension disappearing from her body. "I mean, I've been nervous since it's taken you so long to call, but..."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Things got a little hectic."

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." Chuck hesitated.

"What is it, Chuck? You can tell me."

"I know. This may sound crazy, but you have to believe me."

"Chuck, please, just tell me."

"It's the Intersect, Sarah. It's thinking. It's alive."


End file.
